Kiss My Eyes Asleep
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Life was perfect just a few days ago. Then... those stupid apendages popped from my back turning my life into a living hell. Now I'm less then what I used to be. Except..to him. he told me they were beautiful... my wings. AU Yaoi SR UPDATED
1. Feather One: The Highlight of My Day

Me: I've been battling with myself over the last two months going from plot bunny to plot bunny and trying to decide which one would be worth writing for the next lord knows HOW many years and I finally landed on this one during math class and it evolved from there.

THEN I had to battle over the idea over if wanted to make this an original fiction or a fan fiction and Kingdom Hearts won once again.

So, if this is your first time reading my stories my name is Fire and this one is going to be different then all my others.

It's also a **yaoi** people, so if you have problems with that, go away. But there's not really anything hard core till way late chapters.

**Summary: **Sora's an active boy at school juggling swimming, drama, homework, and a busy social life. But during the week leading up to his sixteenth birthday his whole world turns upside down when a horrible pain begins to flood through his back growing worse by the day and not even a doctor to help him. But when the pain turns out to be a pair of white wings Sora finds himself at the mercy of the world, his school, and an inescapable destiny he must face alone…

… until love got involved.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Language, blood, violence, just about everything but drugs because the idea of Sora smoking pot disgusts me and all that other garbage. Ah! Needles!

Disclaimer: It's not mine! Some future characters are mine, but not the Kingdom hearts ones. I cry tears of regret and sorrow. But you can't stop me from twisting them in my stories! Mwahahah!

So how about we get this thing started, savvy?

LETS GO!

Kiss My Eyes Asleep

_Feather One: _Caught up in the Moment

It was hard to breath.

The icy blackness clung to his skin like glue biting deep down and refusing to let go as he stroked his arms frantically to get away, to reach his destination laid out before him. Eyes pierced deep into his very soul, watching him struggle against the overpowering substance with a grin twisted across pale lips enjoying every moment of the site before him.

His lungs did a double take, squeezing tightly in his chest trying to get any thread of oxygen it could grasp to bring back the four senses which had begun to fail him numbing his brain to the core and leaving behind a sense of helplessness. One which brought tears to his already soaking wet eyes.

Suddenly throughout the waves of pain and growing hysteria he could just make out the one thing that would save him from his twisted fate. With a look of determination he quickened his pace, stretching out his hand before him bending his fingers and praying they would touch before it was to late.

"TIME!"

His hand slammed fingers first into the pool wall and with a giant splash Sora brought his face out of the water wasting no time in swallowing a big giant mass of air relieving his aching lungs and sending his throbbing head into a spin cycle.

The coach gave Sora a nod of approval and went to work in jotting down his time on a white, beat up clipboard as the brunette climbed out of the six lane pool and lay spread eagled flat on his back trying frantically to catch his breath from his 100 yard no breather which consisted of freestyle and nothing else. The rest of the team swam swiftly in the opposite five lanes, each casting Sora curious looks (mostly from the freshman) before starting there next sets of strokes.

" One sixteen Hikari, that's your best time yet." The older male grinned flashing a pair of pure white teeth at the gasping teen. "Keep this up, an you'll be at the top of the list at regionals next week."

Taking care not to slip, Sora struggled to his feet removing his goggles from his eyes allowing his azure blue orbs to sparkle in the blinding light of the pool deck finally free from there damp prison.

"Yeah, but you'll let me breath more then twice right?" Sora groaned pulling his swim cap off with a snap letting loose a mass of messy, brown, hair. " maybe three or eight."

The coach gave a loud laugh, one which always made the team question his sanity let alone his temper. "We'll see. Give it another week, you might get used to it." he cast a small glance at the clock and hitched up his pants which were beginning to slide beneath the bulk of his stomach which had increased over the last year since Sora had seen him. "Get going to that damn theater group you just HAD to join. You're late."

Sora's eyes scanned the clock and he bit his lip in reply to the position of its hands. "Right, see ya coach!" he grabbed his cap and goggles racing off to the boys locker room taking the risk of sliding on a stray kick board to lessen the distance between him and the door. The swimmers in the pool cheered in amusement to his stunt and he cast them a wide grin before sprinting to his locker where his clothes resided.

He didn't even bother to go into a stall to change. Everybody was either in the pool, in the gym, or in the theater.

Besides, he would just scream at the top of his lungs and call the intruder a perv like Henyer did every day of the week after practice.

No harm in that, right?

In a span of five minutes Sora's pants were pulled snuggly up to his waste complete with a semi dirty white shirt and a large black hooded jacket which he constantly had to keep rolling up to stop the material from swallowing his hands. He pulled his flip flops onto his feet, grabbed his backpack and raced toward the exit taking just enough time to stop in front of the mirror and fix his hair which consisted of running his fingers through its messy brown locks and making it even messier then it was before. That's the way he liked it and nobody ever said otherwise.

Except for the girls. But he would worry about that later.

Sparing another glance at the clock, Sora zoomed down the school hallway taking a sharp right turn where he ran smack into a stray trash can knocking it off its portable wheels and strewing the contents across the tile floor.

Muttering a low curse under his breath Sora hitched his backpack up higher onto his back and glanced around to see if anyone had seen him. He turned his attention back to the trash can looking it over and then letting his lips twist into a satisfied grin which only meant one thing.

Pure Mischief.

The brunette pulled the portable wheels out in front of him where he took a running leap and placed his left foot snuggly in the middle and pushed off with his right sending him flying forward several feet. He continued the motion several times using it as I temporary skateboard until he reached the backdoor of the theater where he discarded the wheels behind a nearby book case and snuck in through the door taking care to not let it slam behind him.

Piece of cake.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Take it from the top, one more time."

"But Mrs. Smidge, we can't do it without Sora!"

"Well apparently since he's not hear, we'll have to do it WITHOUT him, now from the top."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Olette puckered her lips together in anger before turning around and getting into her position for the tornado scene in 'The Wizard of Oz.' the others around her grumbled in disapproval resetting special effect switches and pulling back props that had been blown away during the course of the scene. They had been working on the play for a month now and it was getting to the point where they needed to start practicing with the special effects.

To sum it up, no one knew what the hell they were doing.

A slender silver haired boy watched from behind the stage, a large headset resting over his ears. A dozen or so drawing pencils were stashed into the pockets of his jeans which were held up by a black rhinestone belt hidden beneath a simple black shirt which was a requirement for backstage crew. He tapped the speaker of the headset once, muttering a few words into it before turning away from the curtain to make his way back to the fuse box.

That's when it hit him.

Literally.

With a soft yet painful thud the aqua eyed boy found himself sprawled across the stage floor with a one hundred and twenty pound body draped across him in total darkness.

"Oww…that hurt."

"It still hurts, get off of me!"

"Wha? Who is this?"

" It's Riku!"

Sora thought for a moment trying to place the name with a familiar face. The memory of a boy who had been in his gym and Art class last year.

Suddenly Sora cracked a smile waving at the teenager despite the fact he couldn't see an inch in front of his face. "Hi Riku, it's Sora!"

He let out a groan of annoyance feeling his legs give a nasty throb beneath the brunettes weight. " Can you please get off and get on stage because everyone's about ready to murder you for being late."

Sora's smile instantly faded. " Really?… crap." He couldn't stand everyone being mad at him, it was painful. More painful then no breather one hundreds.

He'd have to think of something.

" Sora, can you please get off?" Riku whined unable to stand the pain any longer. Carefully Sora hopped off of him with a laugh taking the time to hold out his hand to help Riku to his feet.

He took it gratefully, happy his eyes had adjusted to the dark allowing him to see. His fingers curled around Sora's hand feeling the damp coldness which still clung to his fingers from the pools water. As he got to his feet, Riku rubbed his thumb over the brunettes skin slowly feeling the smoothness contradict with his rough, dry hands which had seen too much of pencils and blank paper to have any similarity to that of a swimmers. A persons hand was all Riku needed to see to know there history and past. It wasn't like palm reading as many had accused him of, it was just a gift Riku had and it helped him distinguish friend from foe.

"Riku?"

The teen snapped back to reality drinking in the reality of what he was doing and released Sora's hand with a snap hoping the redness in his face was hidden in the stages shadows. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Sora put his hand in front of his face and looked it over as if he was trying to see what Riku had been gazing at so intently. "What was it you were looking at anyway?"

Riku frowned, cursing himself for having to lead them into this conversation. " Nothing, your hand just felt cold."

" Yeah, I just got out of the po-"

"You better get on stage, I can hear Olette's screams through my head set." Riku interrupted with a twitch of annoyance as he tried to pull the black headphones away from his ears.

Sora bit his bottom lip. "Right…" He didn't want to go out there and look like a complete fool and so far he had been to busy talking to try and find a solution.

Then it hit him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Olette paced around the stage in her flip flops glancing every so often at her script so she wouldn't lose her place. A low rumble of voices echoed around her as the tech back stage prepared the scene over which included a giant fan, some sound effects, and some small props.

She was getting very annoyed.

"Alright everyone, you can start the scene. Tech's all set." Mrs. Smidge smiled leaning back in her chair and adjusting her spectacle which were falling off the large slant of her nose. " One, two, Go!"

Olette wiped the puckered look on her face away in a heart beat and replaced it with the worried, bright eyed look of Dorothy. " Oh my! Is that what I think it is? We better hurry home Toto!"

She grabbed the wicker basket set beside her which carried a small plush dog which was to be used only during rehearsals. The toy flopped over on its side in the basket as Olette lifted it off the ground and she had to resist the urge to send it flying toward Mrs. Bridges head.

On queue, the wind began to pick up from the side of the stage fallowed by a fake clap of thunder. Pieces of paper and trash began scattered across the stage and into the empty audience nearly ramming into Tidus's blonde, messy hair causing the teen to mutter a low curse to the crew in the back.

A second clap of thunder echoed through the theater fallowed by a flash of light. Olette took this as her signal and opened her mouth to speak her next line when suddenly the black drapes in the up center section of the stage parted open and a messy haired Sora Hikari ran out over to Olette clasping his hands on her shoulders and shaking her frantically with a look of comical fright slapped over his features.

" Oh my GOD Dorothy you gotta get out of hear or your going to be run over by a fucking twister!" he pointed to the ceiling hugging the confused brunette to his chest protectively. " I mean, there are god damn cows flying through the air girlfriend! You are going to be mauled by five hundred pounds of dairy! Forget the stupid dog and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AAAHHHHH HERE COMES THE CREAM CHEESE!"

By now the contents of the cast had burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter fallowed by the backstage crew which chuckled from the sides of the stage amused by the brunettes sudden outburst. Tidus and Pence were hanging over there chairs in tears slapping a small high five before trying to regain themselves. Even Mrs. Smidge was smirking to herself from behind her clipboard trying her best to flash Sora a cold stare of warning.

The only one not pleased was Olette.

With a shove she pushed the brunette away from her giving him a look of pure death. " What cows? There are no cows in the wizard of Oz Hikari!"

" In my version there is!" Sora grinned placing his hands behind his head and leaning back hoping to amuse the boiling girl. She arched an eyebrow at his action grabbing her basket and shoving it over his head causing a shower of fake flowers and one stuffed puppy dog to fall to the floor around him.

" I don't really like your version." Olette smirked.

Sora peaked out from behind the basket with a nervous laugh. " I guess I deserved that."

"Alright Mr. Hikari, we enjoyed the little laugh break. " Mrs. Smidge pointed to the audience seats where Tidus and the cast were sitting. "Next time, try not to be late. Now sit."

"yes Mrs. Smidge." Sora snuck a glance at Olette and held out the basket to her which she took with a small smile, a little bit of pink welling up in her cheeks. "Thanks."

"No problem Kansas." he smiled jumping down off the stage to avoid a sharp wack to the head. Him and Olette had been friends for about a year and both mostly spent half the time teasing each other. Fighting with names and stealing each others belongings all adding up to a simple little fight between friends.

But friendship was all it ever was going to be.

He had other things in mind.

Taking care to avoid peoples heads Sora hopped over the three rose of seats and plopped down between Tidus and pence slapping both a high five. " What's new guys?" he whispered as Olette restarted her scene.

" Besides almost getting mauled by a plastic bag, I'm fine." Tidus mumbled leaning back in his seat. " Pence has been trying to play his DS but that Smidge woman has a sharp eye."

Sora blinked. "Where is it now?"

"In her handbag." Pence pouted glassing at the multicolored bulk from the seventies which resided near the teachers leg. " All hope is now lost."

"Well, if you don't get it back buy Friday I'll let you have my old one." Sora told him brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

Pence stared at him for a moment, confused by his generous offer before letting out a small grin. "Oh yeah, I forgot Fridays' your Brithday. Sixteen right?"

" Yeah, sweet sixteen. Some memory you have moron." he laughed tossing a stray piece of paper which had blown from the stage at his friend. " I'm supposed to get the new DS light."

" Don't waste your time," Tidus frowned resting his chin on the knuckles of his right hand seriously. " These things only come once a year, take the opportunity and ask for a Nintendo Wii. You only got two more months. Make your rents pre-order it."

" Alright Olette, that was good." Mrs. Smidge praised clapping for the girl as she took a sheepish bow to the distracted audience. " Now then, I want Sora, Tidus, and Pence up on stage. We need to run over the Oz scene before break. Hop to it!"

The three boys smirked at each other as a jumble of chatter erupted around them while the stage crew began to set up the stage for the next scene. All three had been granted the roles of the tin man, the lion, and the scarecrow by some mysterious twist of fate. Or at least, that's how Pence liked to put it. Sora just thought Mrs. Smidge liked how they worked together so well.

Tidus scrambled out of the aisle fallowed by Pence then Sora making there way toward the ledge of the stage. The brunette had just brought his foot down upon the carpeted path leading up to the stage when suddenly a stabbing pain flowed up and down the stretch of his back making it feel like dozens of needles were being rammed into his skin tearing at the tissue of his muscle and scratching down to the marrow of his shoulder blades.

A scream tore wildly at his throat and his body lost its balancing tumbling into Pence who tumbled into Tidus who fell face first onto the hard floor with the weight of his two friends smashing down upon him.

The cast was up on there feet, dumb founded at what had just happened. Mrs. Smidge raced from her seat atop the apron of the stage fallowed by a cautious looking Riku who had peered out from behind the curtain to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sora!"

Tidus struggled to his feet tasting a small trace of blood on his tongue which was oozing slowly from a cut in his lower lip. He turned to help up Pence who was rubbing his right elbow roughly where a large black bruise had begun to spread slowly along his skin. He took Tidus's hand using it to help him get to his feet.

"What happened?" Mrs. Smidge thundered thinking it was one of the boys usual acts of horseplay which tended to take place at least once a week.

No one responded, everyone's gaze transfixed on a certain figured twitching uncontrollably on the ground in the middle of the pathway.

Riku's eyes fallowed there gaze and in a heart beat he was racing across the stage to Sora's side who was curled up in a tight ball hugging his knees to his chest breathing in tight, painful gasps.

"Sora?" Riku placed his hand gently on the brunettes back and he immediately let out a small strangled cry causing the teen to pull his hand back in a flash.

"W-what's wrong with him?" a circle had begun to form around the two and everyone watched with worried faces as Sora continued to twitch, hot tears streaming down his face onto the carpet floor.

" Someone should call an ambulance!" Someone cried out from the back of the circle.

"Just get the school nurse." Tidus suggested trying to keep his voice steady beneath his fear.

"We wont get anybody, he's calming down." Riku snapped watching Sora with eyes full of fear and concern, something nobody had ever seen him show.

Slowly, Sora's whole body began to relax. The twitching stopped taking with it the continuous stream of tears. His arms sank to his sides clenching and un clenching as he tried to gain his breath cracking his blue eyes open ever so slightly.

As soon as he saw the mob of faces gazing down at him Sora's face went three shades of red in a heart beat. He desperately scrambled to sit up, grabbing the nearest object and using it to pull himself up.

Which to his growing embarrassment was Riku.

Sora's eyes widened as they connected with the silver haired teens and he felt his breath catch in his throat making his eyes shed the few tears which still remained leaving a shining, wet trail down the smooth skin of his flaming cheeks.

"Sora, what happened?" Pence asked worriedly staring at the back of his friends head trying to get a better view through out the squabble of people.

" Yeah man. Do you need a doctor or something? Cause we can call if you need one."

Sora didn't reply, but continued to stare transfixed into the core of Riku's sea green eyes unable to free himself from the binding web of confusion and embarrassment which had caught him by surprise over the passing span of fifteen minutes. His back ached dully, sending small jolts of pain soaring down his spinal cord which he found himself helpless to endure, to tightly captured to react.

"Sora?"

Riku simply stared back silently, his expression blank and lips unmoving as the brunette continued to gaze at him in a horrified fashion. A low mumble of chatter began to irrupt around them once again, there voices mixing together in a pointless drown of babble making Sora's mind even nummer.

"Sora… you can let him go now…Sora?"

He couldn't let go. Something was horribly wrong.

"Hikari! Hey!"

If he let go it would happen again. He couldn't let it happen again. What was going on?

"Sora!"

Gently Riku placed his hand on top of Sora's squeezing it softly as a signal of reassurance; his eyes never straying from his gaze. "Are you going to let go?"

Still, Sora didn't reply, his lips remaining in a silent gapping formation as he let himself fall into the opposite world residing in Riku's eyes. Maybe there, there was no such thing as pain and fear. Something he had never fully experienced up to this level before. Maybe there he wasn't sitting in the middle of a circle of people clutching to a boy he barely knew in a state of mute shock.

The muttering turned to shouting, all calling out Sora's name trying to free him from his trance. Riku's hand squeezed the teens tighter and Sora forced his eyes to blinking bringing the rest of Riku's face back into focus.

"Are you afraid to let go?" he asked silently barely audible beneath the yelling and shouting flowing from around them like a sea of demons threatening to drag them under. "Are you afraid that if you let go you'll break?"

A simple word flowed past his pale lips.

"…Yes."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Done! I liked it! Warning though, I might not be updating this much because I just got a major role in my school play and I'm in swimming so I'll try and keep you happen on the weekend okay? I need reviews please!

Thank you!


	2. Feather Two: Going steadilly Down Hill

Me: So far, the feedback to this story is going well and I'm loving the detailed reviews, there really helping me out.

But what's weird is that I have six people watching me on author alert and four reviews :clicks tongue: I guess that's okay…. For now.

By the way… the play I'm in is the Wizard of Oz… and I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. HA! And on other nights, I'm Auntie Em. Its somewhat comical to me.

:coughs: Well, off we go. Next chapter!

Feather Two: Going Steadily Down Hill

"_So…exactly what happened again?"_

Sora turned over on his bed punching his pillow with his fists holding his black mini cell phone in the crook of his neck gritting his teeth at his friends lack of hearing skills. "Fire, I don't want to explain it again!"

The voice on the other end of the cell let out a low whistle. "_Someone's having anger issues. I thought the whole puberty thing with you was over when I left."_

The brunette tore the phone away from his ear and held it out in front of him with both hands squeezing the electronic like it was the throat of his old best friend who was now three states away pacing around her house in a pair of checkered pajama pants and a pink bra laughing at him.

Some things never changed.

"Fire, I really need you to listen to me, it's important!" Sora whined choosing to take a different approach as he pushed the phone back up to his ear feeling the heat of the black metal burn lightly against his skin. He had been on the phone for two hours and the battery was slowly dwindling down to one line.

A heavy silence fallowed Sora's words from the other line and the teen held his breath waiting for an answer.

"…_Your pouting your lip aren't you?"_

"God damn it Fire!" he roared hopping to his feet and jumping up and down on his bed furiously. His millions of blankets and pillows went showering over his room knocking into random objects and hitting the floor where they laid in a pathetic lump atop Sora's other discarded articles of clothing and school supplies he had failed to pick up over the weeks.

"_Alight, calm down shiny. I heard you the first time but my mom was yelling at me so I kind of had to mute you out near the end." _A creaking noise traveled through the phone speaker red flagging Sora that she had sat down on the edge of her bed. "_Now, the story I'm getting is that you had this sudden horrible pain in your back and you fell into Tidus and Pence and embarrassed yourself. Right?"_

Sora bit his lip sinking slowly back down onto his bed which was now stripped of its covers and sheets which hung onto the edges of the mattress lifelessly. "Yeah…I don't know what caused it."

"_Well maybe it has something to do with swimming. Remember how sore you were last year when you first went to conditioning? Me and Hayner had to practically carry you off the pool deck."_

"Maybe… but seasons almost over, I don't think I'd start getting pain now." he muttered kicking at the blankets on his floor with his converse. "It just happened so suddenly, it freaked me out."

'_Well, it's probably just a muscle spasm or something. Everyone gets them once in awhile.'_

Sora didn't reply right away and Fire took the moment to change the flow of the conversation in a more sketchy direction.

'_So, find anyone you admire? Or is your head still up in the clouds with that subject?'_

The brunette let out a long, low, groan bringing his hand to his temples and messaging them slowly with his fingertips. "I really don't know Fire…"

A loud squeak shot through the phone making Sora's ear throb and the brunette picked up a nearby pillow and pressed it tightly over his head. He didn't really like talking about his love life and Fire had a way of knowing by the tone of his voice which always scared the hell out of him. Her and Sora had been friends for twelve long years and after looking each other in the face for that amount of time you were bound to pick up on each others natural habits.

To sum it up, if Fire could write a book about Sora and Sora could write a book about her both would have a ninety-eight chapter book in two parts full of nothing but each others, flaws, likes, dislikes, and habits. A thought which drove Sora out of his mind after she left with her parents leaving nothing but a scrapbook and a C-D in his arms as she drove away destined to become nothing but a solitary voice on the other end of his cell phone.

But they had made it work.

'_So who is it? A boy or a girl?' _she asked excitedly. '_last time we talked about something like this you were swaying more toward the male side which I wouldn't blame you for. All the girls at your school are skanks.'_

"Are not, don't forget about Olette." Sora warned removing the pillow from his head and hugging it close to his chest feeling the mass of mangled feathers twist and turn inside. "And… well…" he stuttered to find the right words that wouldn't set her off on a squeaking spree. "It…might be a guy. But don't go planning my wedding or anything, I'm not even sure if he likes me."

"…_Is it that Riku kid you mentioned?"_

Sora's half lidded eyes flung open and he clutched the phone tighter to his ear. "Wait... When did I ever mention Riku?"

"When my mom was yelling at me, you said something about him being there when you had your back attack and you got really embarrassed."

The brunette clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. "You told me you didn't hear that part of the conversation!"

Fire let out a small laugh. "Well I guess I did cause I just remembered it. You know how I am."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to wonder how I put up with it for all those years." he mumbled away from the speaker of his cell which was beginning to flash 'Low battery.' "Say what you have to say Fire, the phones about ready to croak."

"_Okay. But, if it is Riku, I remember him from Art class during my freshman year. He was a really weird kid. It almost looked like he was never really there. Not like he was retarded, but like his mind was up in a cloud somewhere. Has he changed since then?"_

"Um… kinda. Don't really know him that well yet he's just been one of those people that you know are there but have never really turned around to talk to them if you know what I mean." he explained.

'_Well then get to know him if you want too, it wouldn't hurt.' _Fire suggested lightly.

"… After yesterdays accident I don't think I'll be able to look at him ever again."

Silence fallowed his words for the second time that day and he could hear Fire turning off her radio fallowed by the soft creak of her bedroom door.

"_You've always had that problem Sora…" _she whispered catching the brunette by surprise.

"Wha… what problem?"

"_Over the last five years you've become prone to hurt and embarrassment. Ever since seventh grade you've been at the top of the world not only socially but with your grades."_ She let out a small sigh and Sora could hear her tapping her fingers impatiently against the phone. "_Everyone likes you Sora. But if something as small as a little tumble and a back ache is going to cause you this much humiliation, then when something bigger and more tragic comes along your going to break and no one will be there to put you back together."_

Sora found his teeth digging deeply into his bottom lip and ran his tongue along the pink flesh to relieve the throbbing. Fire had a point, as usual. He wasn't used to embarrassment and he wasn't used to being hurt. The only hurt he ever felt was from his parents because they never seemed to acknowledge his presence. But when he was at school, he was king of the world.

A loud scream bolted from the other side of the phone and Sora jumped up in surprise. "What?"

"_My shows on, yes! Yes! I have to go Sora my phones on its last line too. Call me next week, same time okay?"_

He slowly sunk back down onto his bed. "Yeah, see ya Fire."

"_Bye Shiny!"_

He clicked the phone off and through it near the edge of his bed flapping his hand wildly from the hotness of the cell. A small shard of pain bolted through his back causing him to twitch and hop to his feet, hoping it was just from sitting to long.

"… I got to check this out." he mumbled.

Discarding his converse on the floor without even untying the laces, he strolled out of his room and around the corner into the bathroom which was 95 his except when one of his parents was using the other one downstairs and the other had to take a trip up into his personal domain (as Sora called it.) He kept it as neat as he could in his limited spare time except for the occasional uncapped tube of toothpaste and discarded socks.

Turning his back to the mirror, he lifted his shirt up over his head feeling the fabric rub up against his hair creating a mass of static frizz which he shook away as he tossed his shirt into the corner. The coldness of the room sent Goosebumps trailing up and over his flesh and he let out a small shiver before cranking his neck back to see what damage had been done in the reflection of the mirror.

Everything seemed normal… until his eyes fell on the center of his back that is. What looked like two super large bruises were positioned horizontally from each other on opposite sides of his backbone just below his shoulder blades. Redness puffed around them blending in to his normal tan skin color before disappearing from view giving off the impression that someone had given Sora a nice brutal blow in the back with a sledge hammer taking the time to deal him another before being satisfied with there mark.

Horrified, Sora snatched his shirt from the corner and wrestled it back on over his head giving it a small secure tug. Something was horribly wrong and nothing Fire said could convince him otherwise.

" I can't go to swim practice looking like this!" he shrieked at his reflection watching his blue eyes dilate with panic. The coach would drown him without a second thought. He'd think it would be some accuse to try and get him to quit the team and stay in drama.

Which was one of his secret intentions, but he didn't plan on taking the plan any farther then just a crazy idea.

Sora switched off the light, heading toward the stairs which led down into the kitchen. He took care not to slip, holding onto the rail tightly praying he wouldn't have an attack while traveling down the steps of his own house.

He switched on the lights of the kitchen when he reached the bottom scanning the room for the house phone. A small beep near the cookie jar caught his attention and he raced over to the white box next to it which held the large white phone and the answering machine. He picked it up to dial and immediately the familiar teeth grinding pain cut through his back and he sank to his knees letting out a small, strangled hiss of disapproval.

Fighting the urge to scream, he dialed Hayner's number trying to keep the phone steady in his shaking hands. It rang once, twice…

"God damn it Hayner pick up!" he screamed feeling hot, fresh tears begin to ascend from his eyes.

On the fourth ring, Hayner's usual laid back voice swam through the phone to Sora's ear. "Hey Hikari, what's up?"

"Hayner get your ass over here!" Sora hissed through clenched teeth.

"… Why, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, his tone changing immediately to concern. "You sound tense."

"I'm way past tense Hayner!" He shrieked feeling his back give another nasty throb. "I need you to call up Olette and the others and tell them to get over here causing I'm having some serious problems today and it's driving me out of my fucking mind!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with your back does it?" he asked curiously. " Pence told me about what happened. Maybe you should call a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor Hayner, I need you guys!" Sora demanded. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go lay down and scream my lungs out into a pillow while I wait for your arrival and don't forget to call everyone!"

"Alright, alright, we'll be over. But I don't know how you expect us to help you."

Sora was lying flat on the floor now, the pain starting to ebb away leaving him in a state of exhaustion. He tried quickly to catch his breath, not wanting Hayner to hear the after effects of his attack.

"Sora?"

The brunette pressed the phone closer to his ear wiping the sweat and tears away from his eyes. "Yeah… well, I trust you guys. You might be able to figure out what's wrong with me. Your all bright, maybe its just a bruise or something."

A small laugh fallowed his words and Sora frowned wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"Whatever Sora, we'll be over in about fifteen minutes. I'll make sure to bring my tool kit so we can drill some holes into your head and see how much water flows out."

"You should talk." he growled shaking his head slightly to check if his ears still contained pool water from the previous practice hearing the familiar slosh.

" See you Hikari!"

Sora clicked the phone off roughly and threw it to the side remaining spread eagled across the kitchen floor gazing shallowly up at the florescent light beating down from the ceiling.

Hayner had a point. There wasn't much his friends could do about his back. It was probably something medical that neither of them could explain. Something like cancer or a blood clot.

Now he was paranoid.

Carefully he hauled himself to his feet and slouched into the living room turning on lights as he went. A soft rain was beginning to fall outside, barely visible within the growing darkness as night began to envelop the outside world.

Sora clicked on the lamp next to the couch before throwing himself upon the padded surface feeling his body sink quietly into its comfort. Knowing his parents wouldn't be home until after midnight, he fished for the pillow caught beneath the bend of his legs and hugged it close to his chest burying his face into its warm texture.

In a span of six hours, everything was going steadily down hill.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Wow Sora, something really doesn't like you."

"Yeah, it's almost like your bruising from the inside. Like some sort of an underground pimple."

"What if he pops guys?"

Sora turned his head around slowly from his current position on the couch, feeling like a test subject spread out on a lab table, shooting his friends a look which was beyond that of human nature. All three immediately shut up, backing away from the brunette as Olette peered down curiously at the purple welts that were begin to infest the contents of Sora's back.

"Hmmm… could be cancer." She mumbled watching Sora's body tense up. "Or it's just hormones. Your bodies supposed to do weird things like this around your age."

"my bro didn't get that when he turned sixteen…" Tidus mumbled to Hayner and Pence who shrugged in response. The bumps on Sora's back were starting to give them the creeps.

"I still say we call a doctor. They'll know what to do with him." Hayner announced for the fourth time, leaning back against the wall of Sora's living room and glancing at the clock. "Aren't your parents home yet?"

"Ha… yeah right." Sora laughed sourly avoiding Olette's gaze as she gave him a pitiful look making his blood boil. He didn't need pity, he had everything under control.

Except this.

"Well, only thing I can say is you stay at home and go see a doctor tomorrow." Olette told him crossing her arms over her chest in a motherly fashion. "I'll tell the dram teacher you wont be there."

"Yeah, and I'll tell the coach." Hayner piped in pushing himself off the wall with his foot. " He won't mind if your gone one day."

"Yeah he will and I can't afford to miss a day of school cause then I'll have to make everything up on my birthday." Sora snapped throwing his shirt back on over his head and glaring at them.

All four shot worried glances at each other before turning there back on Sora and forming into a tight huddle. The brunette let out a hiss of protest crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back into the couch watching them all with a cold, fixed gaze.

It didn't take a genius to know they were talking about him.

Finally after five long minutes the four broke apart turning to face Sora keeping there faces in a serious, business like manner which he found comical in a light hearted sort of fashion.

"Okay, here's the deal Hikari." Olette began, pointing a tanned, pink painted, finger at him poking the soft skin of his nose. "We'll check on you in the morning. All of us. Because we know your parents leave work around five and we'll let ourselves in with the house key you keep beneath your porch."

Sora's raised an eyebrow wondering how long they had know of the keys existence and whether or not he should remove it before tomorrow morning. It might save him an extra headache. "What about school?"

"Oh, we'll be long gone by then if your not feeling up to it. If your well, like the stubborn puppy you are then we'll drive you to school. Our treat." Pence smiled flashing him a warm grin.

Sora felt his body relax a bit and he rested his head against the backside of his wrist thinking there little plan over. It didn't seem like they were going to stop him from going or anything… they were just showing concern. Right?

"Fine, you can come check on me." he announced watching as grins spread over there faces rapidly. "But don't expect the path into my house to be easy!" he warned letting a dark, sinister look settle over his features. "I have weapons and traps of mass destruction you can never escape if you were to fall to there power!"

A shower of pillows came toppling toward him and it wasn't long before the five were caught up in a massive war of pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets. It was during this time of enjoyment that Sora left all his fears and worries to scatter to the wind allowing him to live and breath in his own little world for once without any regrets. He was just a normal kid, having fun with his friends like any teenager should. Something that was beginning to slip through his fingers as he dove deeper into the school year.

A world which would soon be lost to him forever.

"See you tomorrow Sora!" Olette waved as she headed out to her car fallowed by Tidus, Pence, and Hayner who gave a small wave before squeezing into the back of the brunettes yellow beetle which had seen better days.

"Bye." Sora waved them off, shutting the door behind him with a heavy sigh wondering whether he should be happy or aggravated at the fact he had such caring friends. They hadn't done that when he had gotten sick earlier in the year. But maybe they thought this was something a little more serious.

He sure thought it was.

Clicking off lights as he went, Sora made his way up the stairs to his room feeling a heavy tiredness descend upon his body drawing it in to the comfort of his messy bed from his previous fit from earlier.

He didn't even bother to redo the sheets. Still in his jeans and T-shirt he flopped down onto his bed grabbing a mashed up pillow from his floor and hoisting his blue quilt from the irrupting mess of his room, tossing it over his body. He snuggled into the soft material wrapping it tightly around his body so only the tip of his nose could be seen allowing him just enough room to breath. Sora had slept like this for as long as he could remember, traveling back to the time when he was too afraid to sleep with his face showing paranoid by the thought that someone would be standing over him with a grotesque, twisted, face and a butcher knife as soon as he opened his eyes.

Not that Sora believed that anymore, but it was still a comfortable way to sleep.

He switched the light off with his left hand drawing it quickly back in to the sanctuary of his quilt. The darkness pressed in upon him creating a heavy, buzzing silence to bite into his ear making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

'_Stop being paranoid… you'll worry yourself sick, then Olette and the others won't let you go to school.'_

With that thought in mind, he did his best to shut his mind off ignoring the sharp, edging pain which shot through his back every five minutes.

'_Everything will be fine…' _he told himself before his mind drifted into a light sleep. '_It's just a passing thing, stop worrying about it.'_

'_Nothings going to change.'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The rain had come to a halt, spitting a few stray rain drops every now and then upon the earth without warning like a leaking faucet. The wind was faulty, traveling in random directions sending blasts of cold air across the landscape blowing street lights back and fourth wildly.

It was a night for dwelling at home, snug in a living room chair or reading in bed under the warm light of a lamp. There were no cars on the road except for a few late night stragglers making there way back from the office craving food and heat that not even left overs and car heaters could hope to satisfy. Nobody could be found wandering the streets aimlessly, out for a midnight stroll or craving a little exercise. It just wasn't that type of night and everyone who had glanced out there window into the dark abyss knew otherwise.

Except one.

A girl in her late teens walked steadily down the side of a deserted highway putting a little bit of skip in her step as she walked despite her black high heels. A long, black rain coat covered her body serving only as a object of fashion instead of shielding her from the cold as a black tank top and leather mini skirt became visible beneath the roll of shiny fabric as she skipped along brushing her long black hair out of her shocking yellow eyes.

"Lets see…" she held a small black cell phone out in front of her looking down a list of numbers curiously. "Should I call him or should I not?"

Despite her question, she dialed the number immediately after, pressing the phone against her ear and singing along to the tone of the dial. She spun on the edge of her heels lightly leaving a trail of mud behind her on the wet concrete listening as the phone rang several times but received no answer.

"Aw come on, pick up, it's worth it!" She whined letting her shoulders slump sadly. "I'm not joking around this time!"

To her delight, a familiar bored sounding voice reached her ear causing her to let out a scream of excitement. "Hi Boss!"

Silence answered her back giving off the impression that the person on the other ended wasn't to thrilled at her sudden call. "What do you went Rosie?" he groaned fearing the reply.

Rosie ignored the tone in her bosses voice and continued skipping around the side of the road like a child playing hop scotch. "Guess wwhhaattt?"

"…If it's about you and your stupid comic book I'm not interested as I've already told you." he hissed coldly.

For a minute, Rosie's expression turned sour and she stopped her skipping, stamping her foot firmly against the wet concrete of the highway. "Well if your going to answer me back like that, then I guess I wont tell you."

"Well if it's not what I requested you to call me about, then I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh, this is what you requested." she smirked pulling out a small black notebook from her raincoat pocket and flipping it open to a blank page. "BELIEVE me boss. Rosie can be serious about her work sometimes."

He heaved a heavy sigh and she could hear him rummaging around in his pockets searching for something she couldn't place until his voice came echoing back through the phone. "Alright, shoot."

"Welll… you know that town I told you I was going to check out?" She began, fiddling around with the notebook in her hand. "That one with the high school who's putting ' The Wizard of Oz'?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well the rumor is, somebody at the schools having some… difficulties." she laughed taking out a red pen from her pocket and drawing little smiley faces on her notebook paper.

The voice waited for her to go on, growing impatient. "Such as…?"

Rosie shrugged. "Well, you know."

"God damn it Rosie, no I don't!" he roared sending Rosie into a fit of laughter at how riled up she was getting her boss. She made it her job to do this weekly, to relieve him of his boredom and stress which he tended to make a habit of taking out on her.

When she had regained herself, she straightened up putting the notebook and pen back in her pocket. "It's a student. Who's having… shall we say, a little back pain?"

As she expected, silence fallowed her words and she could almost see the grin as it spread over her leaders face.

"Really now?"

"Yup! And you know what's even better?" she drove on falling back into her skipping and spinning as the street lights began to sputter and dim as she passed by.

"Enlighten me Rosie."

She stopped again, gazing up at a large yellow traffic light which hung above her head dancing back and fourth with the flow of the wind. A large smirk twisted her bright red lips and she reached out her hand to the light watching the red, yellow, and green pigments flash frantically back and fourth sending colorfully twisted shadows across the highway.

"Rosie. What else?"

As the flashing reached its limit the fifty pound yellow traffic light began to smoke and flash sending a shower of sparks down upon The black haired teen reflecting in the menacing light of her eyes.

"It's a boy." she whispered licking her bottom lip slowly. " And as of Friday, he'll be sixteen."

Silence ascended steadily through the phone and it wasn't long before the familiar, satisfied laugh made way to her ear.

"Perfect."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: If that ending part confused you at all, good! Now we are getting into a story here!

Sends reviews and request this story to your friends, I need as many readers as I can get! Thank Ya!


	3. Feather three: No Need For Medication

Me: Drags self in from her torment and is hit with a incoming pile of reviews: OOF!

WOW! Hello, feed back has never been so beautiful! Thank you, thank you very much everyone!

New chapter, off we go!

Feather Three: No need for Medication

The swim regionals had snuck up on him without warning.

Even as he felt his toes curls around the slippery edge of the starting block he could feel the pressure pressing tightly upon him from all sides both positive and negative from the crowd. The strap of his goggles dug heavily into the back of his head squeezing the plastic lenses tight against his eyes trapping the heat inside and fogging up his vision.

Yet there was no sound.

He watched himself from the stands as his body rocketed off the starting block and into the water gliding through the dark, freezing substance with ease as it lapped at him eagerly wanting nothing more then to slow him down, stop him from obtaining his goal. His muscles tightened painfully as he dipped and swung his arms in and out of the water keeping his body moving at a quick, heavy pace whizzing by his competitors who hung in level within a diameter of his toes in the opposite lanes.

He plunged his head deeper into the water as the wall came into focus and turned quickly over pushing off with his feet and speeding toward the other end feeling the pressure of the crowd push against his skin through out the deafening roar of silence which coated his ears. He swam faster, feeling panic rise in his throat as his lungs did a double take in his chest unable to function any farther without the aid of oxygen. With another quick stroke he turned his head sideways preparing to peak his head out of the rush of water to allow his mouth to drink in a fresh wave of air. But to his undying horror, he found his head pressed roughly back down into the water by some invisible force completely beyond his control.

Trying to avoid the wave of panic ascending into his body, he concentrated on the speck of wall which was quickly becoming closer by the minute as his arms pedaled smoothly in a windmill like motion at his sides sending fiery bolts of pain down into his shoulders.

But that didn't stop him.

The silence became heavier and he could see the crowds rise from there seats in anticipation as he neared his goal. His lungs were on the verge of exploding, causing tears of pain and desperation to leak from the corners of his eyes mixing in with the increasing amounts of chlorinated water which had snuck through the interior of his goggles. His whole body was screaming into the horribly, drowning silence surrounding him.

Then it happened.

Before his fingers could brush against the wet, shiny surface of the score pad, blinding pain irrupted from his back sending his whole body into a fit of uncontrollable spasms. Screams irrupted from his throat and flowed quietly out into the water left to sink to the bottom never to be heard by living ears. He was surely dieing, nothing could ever be this painful, this tormenting.

Suddenly cold, wet hands began to wrap tightly around his limbs dragging him down into the darkness of the water. He struggled weakly, feeling his mind start to go numb from lack of air. Faces shrouded the fractured light of the pool as the crowd circled around the edges angrily hoping to snatch him from the water when he reached the surface to punish him for his loss.

'_This...isn't happening!'_ his mind screamed. '_Someone make it go away! End it!'_

It was at this point that his back gave a horrible, heart wrenching throb and his mouth opened in a large, silent scream as something large and stiff tore through the skin of his back sending large amounts of blood drifting eerily through the water blocking out the shadows from above. Water gushed into his mouth spilling down into his lungs drowning them in a sea of fresh blood and chlorine. The hands continued to pull and his vision began to blur. But before his soul was dragged out of his aching body a small, white object floated across his line of vision taking him by surprise.

A white feather.

"SORA!"

With a yelp of surprise, the brunette shot up from his imprisonment of covers immediately feeling a heavy pressure descending upon his body making his head spin and throb. The blurry image of Olette slowly came into focus who was staring down at him with a face brushed over with worry. Tidus, pence, and Hayner hung in the shadows not wanting to come any closer to the confused brunette as he tried to grasp a hold of his current situation.

"Sora, we came over to check on you." Olette explained shakily scanning Sora with her wide blue eyes. "Um, do you feel alright?"

The brunette simply stared at her, feeling the aches and pains of his body began to awaken forcing him to slump back down onto his pillow. "I guess…" he croaked before breaking into a fit of hacking coughs which sent spasms of pain flooding down his back making him cringe.

Olette and the boys glanced at each other, not even having to huddle to make there final decision on Sora's fate. "Your staying home today Sora. We'll get your homework for you and tell your coach your sick."

Unable to find the strength to argue, Sora quickly plastered on one of his sour, puckered up glares which only succeeded in making Olette giggle.

"Give it a rest Sora, you're the only kid I know who would argue about getting to stay at home for a day." Hayner frowned, hitching his backpack up on his shoulder. "Just go back to sleep, plug in a video game when you wake up, and order some pizza. Huzza!"

Olette shot him a look that said Pizza was the last thing she had in mind for Sora.

"Just…play it cool." Pence grinned flashing his white teeth in a goofy grin.

"Yeah, like Ferris Beulers day off." Tidus piped in. "We'll tell the whole school your sick and they'll be getting money to pay for your surgery and send hot nurses to your door and all that cool stuff!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm sick!" Sora whispered harshly. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. Everyone would be wondering where he went and there was no better excuse then an illness.

Except this wasn't an excuse.

Olette and the others left before six leaving Sora to his miserable, coughing hell. He lay in bed for hours curled up beneath his collection of blankets and pillows, too sore to get up and motivate himself and too scared to go back to sleep in fear of being overtaken by another twisted nightmare.

When he did manage to crawl out of bed his whole body felt heavy and sluggish, being weighed down by the pounding in his head. Cold sweat beaded lightly against his skin making him shiver and send his back into a fit of painful spasms which led him quickly into the interior of his bathroom where he heaved fourth the contents of last nights dinner into the toilet bowl.

"This can not… be happening." he gasped wiping his mouth on the corner of his blanket and heaving himself up to his feet to stare at his ghostly pale reflection in the mirror. His eyes didn't even look blue anymore.

The rest of the day was a blur. A constant re run of watching T.V, forcing himself to eat and drink, and running back and fourth to the bathroom to avoid ruining his parents living room.

All in all, it was torture. No matter how long he sat and thought he couldn't figure out what could of caused all his sudden misfortune. He had done his homework, memorized his lines for the play, attended practice, didn't miss any meets. It made no sense!

But he knew he was avoiding the reality of it all. He had probably gotten wiped out from the constant stress of his day to day schedule. Something was bound to give and he should of know it would only of been a matter of time. A regular teenager such as himself wasn't ready to have such a messy, cramped schedule.

Then, there was the back pain.

Coincidence? He thought not. The pain in his back probably triggered some sort of infection to overwhelm his body and he was due to die any minute now. It was a set up to knock him out of the swim finals from one of the apposing teams who had recently visited there school to challenge them and leave with there asses heavily beaten. Or it was one of the jealous freshman who had failed in receiving a decent role in the school play hell bent on destroying him so the villain can step up and snatch his script from his cold dead hands stealing the spotlight and leaving him in the dark.

Or maybe he just desperately needed some medication.

That's why he wasn't surprised the next day when Olette knocked on his front door with a satisfied grin and a slip of paper announcing that she had taken the day off school to take him to go see the doctor.

"I made the appointment last night after I got home from school, he's eager to see what's wrong with you." she explained fastening Sora's seat belt tightly as he tried to pull away and run back into the house. His hair was messy and un brushed sticking to his pale face which was still lightly matted with sweat despite the bitter coldness of the air. It was a clear, cold day bringing a heavy, icy breeze to join in its celebration of the closing of summer before Fall took it's spot in the season limelight.

Sora hardly noticed, resting his aching head on the cool glass of Olette's car window. He hated doctors. He never liked the whole touchy feely-ness they brought with them when they walked into the room. Always lifting up Sora's shirt and grabbing his chin so he could shine his blaring light into his eyes. Or if the Doctor was a woman, he would always get the flirty, batted eyelashes and the cheek pinching making him deeply red in the face and annoyed.

"How does your back feel?" Olette asked plopping on a pair of white sunglasses to soothe the glare of the sun on her eyes.

Sora glanced at her and gave a little shrug. "I wont lie to you, but I think it's gotten worse. " he mumbled feeling the small prickle of pain as he pressed up against the beaten cushion of the car seat. "But I won't look at it in the mirror, comes I'm afraid I'm going to see some big tumor or something."

"The doctor will take care of it." she confided in him rolling down her window to let in some air. "Listen, my works right next to the doctors office so I called and told them I'm going to work some extra shifts since I called out of school. When your done with the appointment just stop by and tell me the results and then you can take my car keys and drive my car home but just promise to come pick me up when my shifts over or give the keys to Tidus when school ends, alright?"

Sora nodded, watching as the cars rushed by leaving a heavy smell of exhaust in the air. A variety of different shops rolled by on the side streets ranging from fast food places to Gamestop's, hair salons, car dealerships, and Walgreen's. it wasn't until a small hair salon came into view on the right hand side that Sora felt his heart give a shuddering beat. The doctors office was right next to it.

"Is that where you work?" Sora asked shakily pointing at the salon.

Olette nodded. "It's small, but it pays well. Especially when prom comes around."

She made a sharp turn into the parking lot placing the car in a "For Employees Only" spot in front of the salon giving Sora s small thumbs up. He smiled back weakly, wondering whether or not he should try to get out of the car. But Olette made sure she unlocked and opened his door before she headed off to work, watching as he walked slowly and steadily up to the door of the doctors office before entering the beauty salon.

It was good to have friends who cared about you so much.

Sometimes.

When Sora walked inside the smell of disinfectant immediately overpowered him causing him to burst into a fit of coughs earning looks from many of the patients clustered in the small waiting room. He covered his mouth and turned his gaze to the floor before walking slowly up to the check in desk where a blonde haired woman in her late twenties smiled up at him sweetly wearing a doctors coat decorated with Snoopy prints. "Hello, how may I help you sweetie?"

"Hi, um…" his eyes averted to the list of names lying spread out on the desk in front of her. "I'm hear for an appointment."

"Name?" she asked looking down at the list and grabbing a small black pen.

"Sora Hikari."

As soon as his name left his mouth he heard a small rustle behind him and cocked his head to the side curiously. His eyes wandered a bit before falling on a man and sitting in the back of the room watching him.

They were on odd pair. The girl being in her late teens and the man in his early twenties. Both were dressed in sharp black suits blending in with the shallow interior of the room. The man had bright, spiky red hair which was tied back into a messy ponytail draped over his shoulder, a cocky grin playing on his face. The girl had long black hair with pale light skin which made her look delicate and un-lively. But the traits which made her stick out were her brightly painted pink lips and something which Sora found most unusual.

She had bright yellow eyes.

Quickly Sora turned away and waited for the secretary to hand him the clipboard to check himself in. As he took it and signed his name he could still feel the couples eyes upon him and his body shivered lightly. He needed to get out of the waiting room.

"So what's your symptoms?" the blonde asked twirling the pen around in her hand lazily.

"Oh, just a high fever, coughing, and…" he thought for a moment, battling over whether or not he should say it. " back pains… yeah."

A loud cough echoed from behind him and his hands tightened in his jacket pockets to keep from glancing behind again.

The woman nodded, putting the pen back on the table. "Alright, the doctor will be with you in a moment. Take a seat."

Sora stood there for a moment gapping, too afraid to turn around and blend in with the mass of coughing, hacking, nose dripping people. Admitting defeat, he turned around and plopped down into a chair closest to the exit with his back facing the weird couple.

"So what's the bosses orders?" he overheard the man whisper making Sora's hair stand on end.

The girl gave a small hush. "Wait silly…"

"Sora Hikari?"

The brunette jumped out of his chair like it was on fire and turned toward the door leading into the depths of the office where a brown haired woman was standing staring at him curiously. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

After what felt like an eternity Sora found himself very much alone contained inside a small, white patient room with nothing but a sink and various scary looking instruments to keep him company. The florescent lights flickered eerily making Sora's eye sting and wobble in his head making his headache even worse.

He really wanted to get this over with.

"Olette, I'm going to murder you for this…" he mumbled under his breath as he listened to the random slamming of doors and mumble of voices from the room surrounding him. The silence was in the room was inhuman and even the tapping of his fingers couldn't ease him. He just wanted to go back home, crawl into bed, and let the pain in his back kill him in his sleep. So far, that seemed to be the easiest way. But he wouldn't try it. He wasn't that stupid.

Suddenly the whisper of voices caught his ear and immediately he tensed up listening over the buzzing of the lights. Having nothing else better to do, he tip toed over to the door and pressed his ear up against the cold, white surface recognizing the voices with a sudden spark of horror.

"Which room is he in?"

"Hush up and look!"

The people in the waiting room.

With shaking hands, the brunette slowly creaked open the door and peaked his head out feeling a rush of cold air from the deserted hall outside. The two black suited people were at the other end peaking into different rooms and slamming them shut before the people inside could protest there intrusion.

"What are we going to do when we find him, drag him out in the middle of a doctors office? Real smart lady." The red haired man growled getting annoyed with his female counterpart.

She shot him a look before opening up another room and glancing inside. " Reno, just grab the kid, I'll make a hole in the wall, and we'll bring him back to the boss. Its super simple."

"Yeah but… what if he bites?" Reno asked nervously peaking into another spare room receiving a loud scream from the person inside causing him to jump back several feet. "Sorry lady."

Sora shut the door with a snap turning around to face the white room with eyes brimming with terror. The psycho people were trying to capture him! He was alone, in his most least favorite place in the world, with nobody to help him, no place to go, and to top it all off, he was sick and in pain. Not the best shape to be in when your being pursued by strangers in a medical facility with no doctor in site.

Oh, wasn't this just the best day ever.

Not!

Thinking fast, he quickly scanned the room taking in ever little crevice, cabinet, and detail of the room trying to find an alternate way to escape to avoid having to high tail it out into the hallway and risk being mauled and gagged by the two people then dragged off to some torture facility for boys.

Okay, now he was terrified.

"How about… a vent." he muttered out loud turning his gaze up to the dotted, white ceiling. There was no vent in site, but The tiles looked easily movable, even possibly made out of light wood leading up into the dusty pipes and electrical wiring of the building. The thought of crawling around in a mass of cob webs, dust, and spiders made his skin crawl.

"It's better then sitting here awaiting my death." Sora sighed.

Humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme under his breath he crawled up onto the patient bed and slowly rose to his feet being careful to silence his feet as they crunched against the tissue paper covering the bed from a large roll hooked up to the wall. He raised his hands up, pressing his fingers firmly against the tile of the ceiling and gave a small push, causing a shower of dust and dirt to sprinkle down upon him. He coughed loudly, cursing under his breath in annoyance. Quietly he shoved the tile to the side and stared up into the black abyss wondering how in the world he was going to hoist himself up. But his scheming was suddenly interrupted as a enormous wave of teeth grinding pain ascended through the structure of his back causing him to cry out and lose his balance, tumbling to the cold, hard floor below.

"God damn it!" he hissed as hot tears began to gush quickly from his eyes and his hands twitched at his sides unable to find a way to relieve himself from his attack. His very spine was twisting itself into a unbreakable knot tearing his nerves in half and rendering his body helpless.

Suddenly the voices were directly outside his door and through his curtain of tears he could see the handle jiggle slightly preparing to open. Sora's mind screamed in panic, quickly pushing the pain to the back of his head and running through his current options of escape. There were few and only two that he was sure would work in his current position (which was curled up on the floor in the middle of a patient room,) but the good part was he was sure it would work smoothly.

Kinda.

"Hello in there!" the door slowly pulled open and the red haired man known as Reno poked his head in only to be tackled head on as Sora sprung from the floor and threw all his weight against the door sending him sailing into the wall across the hall. Without stopping, Sora hopped over the body of the man and ran straight out the back door which was luckily open.

"Son of a…" Reno rubbed his head irritably casting an angry glance at his partner who was making her way toward him, confusion plastered over her light features.

"Problems?" she asked icily, narrowing her yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I think I found him. Quick little pipsqueak." he laughed nervously unable to hold back the fact that he was impressed. Rosie kicked him sharply in the side with the black point of her heel and walked briskly over to the back door peering outside with a look of interest.

"Well, he's gone." she shrugged turning back to her disabled partner who was curled up on the floor clutching his side in agony. "I guess it's time to try my approach now."

Reno glared up at her, not at all amused by her actions. "Rosie, we all ready agreed it was to-"

"The boss agreed with it, so it's final." she snapped removing a folded up piece of paper from her coat pocket and holding it up for him to see. Reno kept his mouth shut, but shot her a nasty look that expressed his full opinion on the situation. She ignored it, pulling out her cell phone and flicking it open before turning her back on him not noticing the coldness in his eyes which he had kept hidden moments ago.

"Just go back to the others and let me handle it." Rosie glanced over her shoulder with a twisted smile and winked. "Trust me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

In a span of ten minutes Sora found himself peeling into the driveway of his deserted home nearly taking out a stray squirrel as it made its way across the street unaware of the brunettes mad road skills. As soon as he had darted out of the doctors office he had wasted no time in finding Olette's car, jumping inside, and plugging the keys into the ignition before squealing out into the highway never once glancing back in case the people were fallowing him. His heart was beating made in his chest, the pain in his back making itself know every three minutes frustrating Sora to no end. It wasn't until he had securely locked himself inside his house and threw his body onto the couch did he take a deep, shuddering breath of relief convinced that he had not been fallowed and was secure in the safety of his home.

It wasn't long before Olette called, her voice brimming with annoyance at the fact that he hadn't stopped by to tell her the results of his exam. Sora sat in silence for a few moments, arguing with himself over whether or not he should tell her about what had happened and whether she would believe him or not. She would probably think it was some dumb excuse to cover up for chickening out. On the other hand, if he lied he had no medical slips, no prescriptions for medicine, nothing that he was sure he would have received if the Doctor would of made it into the room sooner.

He'd have to lie about that too.

Unable to find a better story, Sora simply told her that it was nothing but a common cold and minor back aches from swimming and growing pains which could easily be relieved with Motrin. No big.

Olette gladly seemed to believe him making Sora feel less guilty and foolish. She agreed to stop by the pharmacy after work and pick him p some over the counter medicine and drop it off at his place.

"I think you should stay home another day just to be safe." She suggested slowly, afraid of receiving a harsh response.

Sora agreed with her. After the doctors office incident, he really didn't feel like going outside of his house. It was best to lie low for the time being.

But he was still going to school on his birthday. Nothing would keep him from going on Friday.

The next day was shallow. A light rain had chosen to sprinkle over the town bringing with it gobs of dark, gray clouds which shielded the sun from the world. Sora shut all the shades in the house not wanting to gaze at the hideous site and turned on all the lamps on the first floor creating a warm, soothing atmosphere.

But something was up. Sora had noticed it when he chose to glance inside his parents bedroom. There bed was perfectly made as usual, but things were missing that shouldn't have been. Things that people would take traveling with them if they were to go on a long trip. He pushed it to the back of his mind though, not caring if they had gone off without telling him as they usually did. Even if it was a day before his birthday, he didn't mind. He never did.

So then why was he crying so much?

By five o'clock he had curled up on his couch flicking through channels on the T.V set watching the channels flash by simultaneously. He wiped away a few stray tears from his eyes, feeling the red puffiness throb from the pressure of his hand. He had taken the Medicine Olette had given him the other day after Tidus had picked up her car from his house and driven it over to her work. It helped in a way, but it didn't relieve the stinging pain in his back which had rendered him of all movement over the last five hours. To make matters worse, he had gathered up his courage and lifted up his shirt to gaze at his back in the mirror only to be greeted by a labyrinth of black and red bruised skin which looked like a cross between two extremely large underground zits and a horrible skin deformation which made him all the more miserable.

Unable to put up with the T.V any longer Sora clicked it off and threw the controller across the room curling into a tight ball against the soft backing of the couch. The rain patted against the window lightly ruining the illusion of solitude Sora had set up with the shades and the lamps making his head pound lightly against the back of his eyes. He was sick if it all. Sick of his cold, sick of his back, sick of his friends, his parents, his life, everything. It was all one big giant mess which he found himself stuck in the middle of with no hope of getting out. Rendered helpless in his own life with no hand to guide him through.

Until _he_ called.

His cell let out a muffled ring breaking into a melodic beat of the 'Mission Impossible' theme which Tidus had given him several weeks ago. He raised his head up from the cushions of the couch, watching his cell and listening to the tone intently wondering who would be calling him and why.

"Probably Olette…" he muttered to himself reaching his hand over to the table and flicking the cell open with his right hand, placing it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Sora?"_

The brunette blinked curiously. "Yeah, who is this?"

"_It's Riku."_

Sora gapped, dumbfounded by the fact that Riku had called him. Him! After what had happened Monday! "How… did you get my number?"

"_Well…" _he sounded a little uneasy. "_I noticed you hadn't been at play practice so I asked Olette where you were and she told me you were sick and she gave me your number. She said you would like it if I called so… I called."_

Sora face burned with embarrassment and he clicked his tongue nervously against the roof of his mouth trying to find the right words. He was going to slaughter Olette. "She did? Wow… that was generous of her…cool."

There was an awkward silence and Sora had to stop himself from banging his head against the glass table. "I mean, after what happened Monday I just…wanted to know if I hadn't freaked you out."

A light laugh rang through the phone and Sora felt as if his ears would melt at the melodic tune it brought with it. "_You didn't freak me out, I thought I was the one who freaked you out. Asking all the psychic like questions. I just noticed the look in your eyes and you looked… well, kind of lost. Trapped in another world."_

"I wish…" Sora whined before he could stop himself. "Everything's falling apart."

"_Why, what's wrong?" _Riku asked, concerning dripping on the edge of his words. Sora felt his heart shudder in response and quickly scolded himself for feeling such things. He promised he wouldn't let this happen to him, let one person try and capture his heart like all those stupid people on those television shows who had there hearts broken for recklessly giving them away to strangers.

But Riku didn't feel like a stranger. Even though play practice had only been running for three weeks he had watched Riku backstage in between acts and had found himself infatuated by him and his sea green eyes and long silver hair. The tone of his voice, the way he dressed, his artistic skills, everything caught Sora's attention one way or another completely consuming him before he feared he would overflow. But these feelings had been temporary, quickly replicable by his busy schedule and responsibilities making it nothing but a crush which he was sure would pass in time.

But Sora was now at the mercy of his tangle of problems and he needed a guiding hand or else, become shattered and corrupted just as Fire had told him earlier in the week.

Riku could be that hand.

It wasn't long before Sora found himself spilling all his problems, worries, and opinions on everything that had happened over the last week and the month after to the silver haired teen who listened and responded to everything freeing Sora of his burdens and lifting his spirits to unreachable heights. The hours rolled by taking with them the clouds and the rain leaving room for the moon to shine out into the deep blue sky bringing with it a scatter of stars. Sora was oblivious to the sudden change of weather, to caught up in his conversation with Riku to notice. But the teen hushed the brunette softly making Sora cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" he blinked curiously tapping his fingers against the beige material of the couch.

"_I think I know what can make you feel better." _Riku told him, a hint of a smirk playing on the edge of his words.

"Oh yeah, what?" Sora grinned twirling the phone lightly in his hand.

"_First, I want you to shut off all the lights in your house."_

Sora opened his mouth to protest, confused in what he was getting at but decided to do as told. He quickly hopped to his feet, bouncing around the house switching off every lamp, florescent light, and night light he could find amercing himself in total darkness. The memory of the two people at the doctors office poked at his nerves but he quickly pushed the thought away concentrating on Riku's voice on the phone. "Okay, now what?"

There was silence for a moment. "_Sora, do you have a ranch two story house?" _Riku asked.

The brunette frowned. "yeah, why?"

"_You'll see. Go upstairs and go into the farthest room on the right hand side of the second floor."_

"That's my bedroom." Sora informed him using the light of his cell phone to guide him up the steps to the second floor with tripping. He made his way into his room, stepping on a stray Coke bottle and kicking it to the side irritably. He really needed to clean. "Okay, I'm in."

"_Alright, now what side of the room is your bed on?"_

The question threw Sora off guard and he felt a small blush rise in his cheeks. "Um, the left side."

"_have you had your roof redone on your house since you bought it?"_

"No, my parents liked the way it was so they never changed it."

Riku sounded satisfied. "_Good. Now get up on your bed and use the cell phone light to find a small indent in your ceiling that look like a handle on a pop case."_

Sora raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone away to stare at it wondering exactly what Riku was getting at. Nevertheless, he hopped up onto his bed and thrust his hand up against the cold surface of the ceiling searching for an indent. It wasn't long before his fingertips sunk into a small crevice and he dug his fingers into it giving a small tug. A large, square shaped panel popped out showering his bed with dust and paint chips making him hiss in disgust.

"_Sora?"_

The brunette placed the phone back against his ear. "I just ruined my bed." He grumbled.

"_Sorry about that." _Sora could tell he was trying not to laugh and he immediately stuck his lower lip out. "Riku…" he whined.

"_Really, I'm sorry!"_

"Nnn…" suddenly something caught Sora's attention and he looked down at his skin to see that it was glowing a soft, pale light. Curiously he looked up at the hole in his ceiling and found himself gazing at a enormous, yellow orb which hung directly over him, its glowing reflecting in his sparkling eyes.

"Wow…" he breathed wondering exactly when the sky had chosen to show itself from its recent cover of clouds. He had been talking to Riku for so long he hadn't noticed the sudden change in the weather.

"_Can you hoist yourself through?" _Riku asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "I know your sick and all so if you can't…"

"I think I can do it. Just give me a second." Sora removed the phone from his ear and placed it in his jean pocket being careful not to turn it off. He reached his hands up through the opening placing them firmly on either side and pushing his body up feeling the strain of his sore, tired muscles give a low tremor through his arms as they struggled to lift his weight through successfully. As soon as his head was through, he raised his foot off the bed and pressed it up against the corner of the opening using it as leverage to hoist the rest of his body safely up through the hole and onto the roof of his house which was slightly damp from the recent storm.

But the view was breathtaking.

It was like he was in a whole different world. The houses and buildings of his neighborhood left in the shadows below him while he gazed up at the cluster of stars and planets that radiated throughout the inky blue sky curious at his arrival to there sacred land, not used to seeing a creature like him so close to there sanctuary. The moon stared back at him with its shallow face almost seeming to grin as it cast out light that was equally as bright as the suns yet more soothing and romantic making Sora's skin tingle with excitement. He was never going to leave his roof, he was going to stay up there all night and maybe he would never have to go back down into the darkness of his home which was waiting eagerly to snatch him back into it's hell and squeeze the serenity of the stars and moon from his body.

Sora wouldn't let it. He was stronger then that. Now that he had Riku to help him.

Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled the cell phone from his pocket. "Riku, are you still there?"

"I'm still here Sora."

He breathed a sigh of relief and gazed back up at the heavenly sky letting his body relax and bathe in the light of the moon. "It's… indescribable." Then curiosity got the better of him. "Wait…how did you know about that opening?"

There was silence for a moment and Sora found it rather odd. "Riku?"

"_Every house on this street has one. They were built like that way back in the sixteen hundreds so that people could reach the top of there chimneys easier for cleaning."_

Sora blinked. "Oh…but, then that would mean that," his smile widened. "That you live on my street!"

"_Bingo."_

Sora took a moment to let the happiness race through his veins and all the possibilities that were now open to him. No longer would he be left alone in his boring house during the summer, he would have Riku to keep him company and hang out and play videos games, eat, watch movies, and just be with him!

As soon as the last thought passed his mind he bit his lower lip, reminding himself not to get attached. It was pointless…

…right?

"Hey Riku?"

"_Yeah?"_

The brunette ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair feeling a small blush rise in his cheeks. "Can I see you?"

There was a brief pause and Sora pinched himself for sounding like such a three year old. He was horrible at this stuff. "I mean, I know it's late and all but… I really want too."

"_You will Sora, but not right now." _His voice sounded slightly hesitant making the back of Sora's eyes sting threateningly. "_I have things I need to work on before the nights over."_

"O-okay." he fought back tears, feeling anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He was such a brat, crying because he didn't get what he wanted. Someone had denied him something and he immediately fell to pieces. But it had been a week since he had last seen the aqua eyed teen. Who could blame him?

"_Hey Sora… your coming to school tomorrow right?"_

Sora quickly regained himself and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'll be there. Why?"

"_I have a gift for you."_

It was amazing how six words could change someone mood in a heartbeat. Suddenly, the brunette was on his feet, being careful to keep his balance on the slope of thee damp roof clutching the cell phone to his ear in fear that it would slip from his grasp in his excitement. "Really?"

"_Olette told me it was your birthday so I decided to get something. I'm working on it right now."_

Sora beamed brightly turning around in a slow circle and watching the stars spin above him. "Then, I'll definitely be in school tomorrow! I'll look for you."

Suddenly a loud beep shot through the air and Sora pulled his cell away from his ear to see the 'Low Battery' signal flashing across his screen.

Damn it.

"_Let me guess, you got to go?" _an amused voice shot through the receiver.

"yeah, stupid battery." Sora sighed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" The hopefulness in his tone was enough to make the brunette melt down the shingles of his roof.

"You will, I promise." he grinned saying a final goodbye and clicking the phone off silently feeling the hotness of the metal burn against the palm of his hand.

But it didn't matter. Tomorrow was his birthday and he was going to school whether he felt good or not. Even if they had to bring him in on a stretcher he would be there.

Being careful not to slip Sora lowered himself down onto the shingles near the opening leading into his room and draped his legs over the corner of the opening letting his feet dangle into the darkness pushing the image of someone grabbing his feet from the shadows and dragging him down inside.

Before he lowered himself through, something caught his attention out across the sea of rooftops lining the sidewalk of his street disappearing into the distance. It was hard to make out at first, almost like the silhouette of a ghost created by the smoke from someone's chimney or the shadow of a tree rippled along a draped window. Nevertheless, it was there and Sora had to squint his eyes against the Smokey light of the moon to determine whether he was just imagining things or there was really someone there watching him from a stray rooftop.

He quickly pushed aside his curiosity lowering himself into the darkness of his house feeling the soft cushion of his bed meet the soles of his shoes. But he couldn't rid the image from his mind.

There had been someone there, he was sure of it. Even through the mixture of moonlight and shadows it had been clear to him.

Aqua blue eyes curtained with soft, silver hair dancing in the pale light of the moon like the steady ripple of water; silent yet beautiful in every single way.

A lonely soul who would soon become the light in one boys darkness.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: This was longer then I planned. I had originally intended the three days which passed by in this chapter to be divided into three different chapters but in the end I figured it would be boring and a waste because during the two days Sora is sick he really doesn't do anything that's worth mentioning that would pertain to the flow of the plot so I narrowed it all down into one long chapter with the sickness, the trip to the doctors office, and the rooftop scene. So if this seemed a little more choppy compared to my past two chapters its because I was trying to quicken the pace between the days to get to the important parts.

I'm sorry this is posted a day late, I had my schools Homecoming last night and spent all day getting ready for it. I had a blast! But due to time restraint I only ran this through with spell check so any further mistakes I apologize for.

Next chapters the climax of the intro and will be the most suspenseful and mind bending thus far. I'm really excited to write it!

Oh, and everyone please support Evanescence by buying there new album "The Open Door." Many of there songs might end up being connected to this story because I get a lot of my ideas from music and there one of my favorite bands.

Be kind and review! All it takes is a click, some tapity-tap of the keyboard, another click and huzza!

BYEZ!


	4. Feather Four: Double Knotted

Hi Guys! Well, so far this week has sucked badly besides the fact I have become enraptured in a series of books filled with trashy, lovey-dovey, vampire love. A.K.A "Twilight" and "New Moon" by Stephenie Meyer.

READ THEM! There addicting.

But I am currently resisting the urge to go read "New Moon" so I can give you people a new chapter.

Oh, for PupetEEr-NiNja, the answer to your question in the review is that all the houses on Sora's street have the roof door built in. It's kind of a dream of mine to have a door that leads up onto my roof so I can go up there, but I mostly got the idea from my friend house who has a pull down stair attic and he said everyone on his street had the same thing. So I thought it was kind of cool.

On to the next chapter, hold on tight guys, this is what you've all been waiting for!

IT'S FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!

READ!

Feather Four: Double Knotted

Happiness was hard to grasp that morning.

Sora had hoped that luck had chosen to show him some pity and give him some relief on his Birthday from his turmoil of hell, but unfortunately the events from the previous night had been his only chance at salvation and he had taken it with open arms without considering its uses for the future. The pain in his back had jolted back through the pores of his skin in the depths of the night breaking the morning cheer he had planned for himself when he woke up. Instead, the brunette found himself staggering into the bathroom searching blindly for a package of Tylenol hoping it was only temporary.

But since when had hope graced itself in his presence?

Sora paused in front of the mirror taking a good, long look at himself trying to contemplate over whether or not he should go to school. Something he had been hoping to avoid.

"I wont...stay… home!" he growled narrowing his eyes at his pathetic reflection. "Clearly staying home isn't helping me, so I'm going to school to see Riku!"

His words caught him off guard and a deep blush quickly rose in his cheeks at the name, remembering the events from the previous night. It fit so awkwardly into the series which had built up over the last week that he could easily have mistaken it as a dream.

Pouting his lip, he turned stubbornly away from the mirror and faced the door. "I'm going to school," he stuck his tongue out at his reflection. " and you can't stop me!"

Despite Sora's burst of stubborn confidence, getting dressed had proven to be more of a challenge then it had the other day. In the end, he threw on a pair of baggy torn jeans with a white, long sleeve shirt buttoned up half way with a solid black tee underneath splattered in dots of sparkly silver paint creating a noticeable yet preppy punk kind of look. A style he had switched too ever since he joined high school do to his different groups of friends. He blended in more that way.

Suddenly his cell phone rang on cue and Sora swiped the electronic from its charger on his desk and flicked it open. "Hello Olette."

"Happy Birthday Sora!" she screamed happily causing the brunette to cringe. "Your feeling better right? Everyone can't wait for you to get to school, it's been a week! Their eager to see how your doing."

Sora smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head feeling his ego swell dangerously. "Well, tell them I'll be there as soon as I can."

"So your well enough to go? Any pains at all?"

"Um… A few, but I took some Tylenol and it'll take care of it." he explained quickly wondering exactly when the medicine was going to kick in. he rolled his shoulders back stiffly feeling a wave of pain flow down his spine and he immediately straitened up.

"Cool, see you soon Sora!"

"Bye." he snapped the phone shut quickly and through it into his school bag which he glanced at with horrified eyes, trying to figure out how he was going to haul his stash of books into school without physically killing himself. Being careful not to pull anything, he dragged his backpack across the floor and into the hall outside his room. With a small kick, he sent the luggage tumbling down the stairs where it landed with a thud in the middle of his kitchen and he smiled in approval.

"Alright, lets get out of here!" he cheered.

In a span of ten minutes Sora was pulling out of the driveway of his home gritting his teeth weakly as his back ached, slightly agitated from hauling his backpack into his car. He drove steadily down his street and out into the Highway feeling the bitter coldness of the air nibbling lightly on his flesh sending goosebumps up and down his arms. It was a bright sunny day, a few stray clouds floating lazily up in the sky creating a very atmospheric picture which mirrored the beauty of the previous night. The site perked the brunette up a bit and he slapped a smile on his face as his school came into view and he quickly turned into the parking lot backing the car up into a free space near the front between Olette and Tidus's car.

"Hey Sora!"

Before he had even put one foot out of the car, Sora peeked his head out through the window squinting through the misty haze of the parking lot to find four familiar faces running up to greet him. With a wide grin, he stepped out of his car and shut the door quickly behind him leaning on the back of his vehicle casually as Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Tidus ran up to him ruffling his already messy hair and smacking him high fives.

"Happy Birthday pretty boy!" Hayner grinned watching the familiar sour look twist across the brunettes face. He gave him a small thwack on the head sticking his tongue out in disgust to the comment.

Hayner laughed lightly to himself and the smirk on his face widened as he surveyed the brunette before him. "So what do you want us to do for you your majesty?"

"Haul my backpack in for me and throw it in my locker." he ordered watching their eyes carefully for any sign of suspicion. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice anything assuming he was just extremely lazy.

He could live with that.

After Hayner had dragged the teens over-stuffed backpack from the back of his car, the five made there way slowly into school chatting along the way about all the homework Sora had missed and the events which had taken place in drama and swimming.

"The electrical board fried and crew practically threw a fit." Olette explained wincing at the memory. "Riku had to get the fire extinguisher before it spread to the curtain, everything was in mass hysteria."

They had reached Sora's locker now and Hayner handed him his backpack which he threw carelessly into the back shutting the door with a loud bang. Random passerby's waved at him frantically shouting birthday greetings and comments which he answered back to sheepishly feeling the familiarity of school begin to sink back into his system. A week had been to long.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face Olette who was grinning at him smugly, her hands twisted behind her back rocking back and fourth on the heels of her shoes.

"Any… interesting phone calls lately?" she asked with a small wink.

Sora's face flushed immediately and Olette let out a loud squeal of excitement which sent Tidus and the others cowering against the opposite wall sensing a conversation they didn't want any part of.

"So he called? I figured you were getting sick of seeing just me and the others all week so I gave him your number. He was asking about you every day you know, he seemed really worried and you know I couldn't resist those eyes of his and he looked so sad that I had to give him your number." she babbled quickly making the brunettes head spin. He glanced quickly at his friends on the opposite side of the hall and they shot him a sharp look of annoyance.

"Olette, breath!" Sora shouted putting his hands on the bubbly girls shoulders. She immediately shut up, but the look of excitement stayed locked in her eyes making Sora's heart beat nervously. He didn't like these conversations, especially when Olette was involved.

But then again, if she hadn't of given his number to Riku he wouldn't be standing in school talking to Olette about it this very moment. It had given him a motive, to get out of bed and ignore the pain in his back, to not let it keep him from conquering the world on the one day of the year where everything was supposed to go his way.

"Listen Olette," he began slowly keeping his eyes locked on hers watching for any signs that might set her off into a squealing frenzy. "Yes, Riku called me. We talking for a good three hours about various things, no big, and he said that he…" he stuttered for a moment, wondering whether or not he should tell her the rest. Overall, it would save him explanations in the future. ".. he said he would get me a p-present."

As expected, Olette's eyes widened dangerously and she opened up her mouth to speak. But the class belle chose to go off at that exact moment, drowning out her words and giving Sora a chance to run for it, sprinting down the hall to his class hoping she wouldn't want to pick up the conversation later.

He slid into class easily with Tidus right on his heels, both panting loudly from the long run from A hall to E hall. He cursed whatever teacher decided to put his first class in the classroom farthest from his locker. Tidus was in the same boat as him and the site of the two collapsed over there desks didn't surprise Mrs. Smith anymore as she took attendance.

"Back from your illness Hikari?" she smiled tapping the clipboard with her pencil reminding Sora of the woman at the Doctors office.

"Y-yeah. I feel a lot better." he mumbled stupidly not sure whether or not she was teasing him or accusing him of skipping. He had never given her any reason to think he was a slacker. Besides the running into class problem.

"That's nice to hear. " she paused for a moment, a familiar smile crossing her lips and Sora braced himself for the impact. "Oh, and happy birthday."

An excited rush of whispers burst through the class and before Sora could hide himself under the table everyone was throwing birthday greetings at him from all sides, some people getting up and wrapping their arms around his body in a tight hug and others (mostly girls,) pressing there lips against the softness of his cheek making him grimace.

"Alright everyone, sit down. You have all day to grace Hikari with your presence." she laughed making Sora's face burn irritably. Everyone settled back down into there seats and Sora crossed his arms and set them lightly on the top of his desk resting his head against the bone of his wrist twisting his back uncomfortably.

"I have a special surprise for you all." she announced putting her clipboard down on her desk and making her way to the door. Her high heels clicked loudly against the marble floor blending in with the tinkling of her earrings as the small silver beads beat against each other making Sora's head throb. Or maybe it was just his cold acting up again.

Stifling a groan, he buried his head into the crook of his arm and bit into the corner of his lip to stop himself from crying out. The medicine he had taken earlier was wearing off.

The sound of Mrs. Smiths high heels came echoing back into the room except this time an extra pair of feet could be heard fallowing in her shadow causing a stifling silence to spread throughout the whole room. Sora sighed in relief, enjoying the darkness behind his shut eyelids.

"We have a new student joining us today." she announced brightly. "She's going to be with us for awhile and I hope you all treat her with respect. Why don't you tell them your name honey?"

"It's Rosie."

Sora froze.

"Class, say hello to Rosie." Mrs. Smith chimed.

A low murmur of 'hello' receded through the class but Sora could barely hear it over the pounding in his ears as he struggled to remember how to breath. His fists clenched tightly against the corners of the table turning his knuckles white.

That voice… it was the same voice…

With eyes filled with dread, Sora slowly raised his head up from the table and turned his gaze to the new student. She was dressed in a short black skirt with a professional looking white top and high heels, her black tights smooth and free of runs clinging to her skin tightly. Her long black hair was draped around her face like a veil making her skin look twice as paler then it normally was, but nothing could distract him from the penetrating, hungry stare of her yellow eyes as they bore down into him like a sack of gold waiting to be claimed.

"It's nice to meet you all." she announced cheerfully, her eyes never straying from Sora's as he stared transfixed in horror unable to free himself from her gaze. He had been led back into the nightmare he had fought so hard to escape and now it had tracked him down without warning.

Then the pain came.

Sora had little awareness of what was happening to him until the torment in his back began to reach a whole new level capturing his breath tightly in his throat, choking him helplessly. The girl cocked her head to the side curiously, watching him with false concern almost seeming to enjoy the look of pain which had butchered its way across his face as his hands slowly released themselves from his desk and curled around his torso digging his nails into his sides fighting the screams which tore at his insides.

"Psst…Sora!" Tidus hissed from behind him.

The brunette ignored him, trying to gather up enough will to tear his eyes away from Rosie's. His whole body was shaking now, racked with spasms of pain as something fought with the structure of his back pulling and twisting his nerves in every direction. Tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision and rendering him helpless trapped in the middle of his homeroom too afraid to cry out and on the verge of giving into hysteria.

"Sora, your backs bleeding go tell the teacher!" Tidus hissed and several onlookers raised there heads curiously.

That did it.

Before the teacher could protest, Sora tore his eyes away from Rosie's feeling his mind scream in protest as pain assaulted behind his eyes almost knocking him to the floor. He leaped from his desk accidentally kicking it into Tidus's in his attempt to escape and ran out the door as fast as his feet could carry him with a mixture of protests and screams being thrown after him.

But he didn't care.

As soon as he rounded the corner into D hall he pressed himself flat against the brick wall allowing his tears to flow freely from his eyes as the pain consumed him. It was hellish, the feeling of a knife being shoved deep into his back and dragged slowly down through his skin like scissors cutting along a dotted line.

"Help…" he choked sinking to his knees and hugging them close feeling anger spark in his chest at the helplessness in his voice. Bright red blotches ran down the wall above him smeared from the back of his shirt which was wet with blood. The brunette didn't notice, too tormented by the pain he had hoped to escape. Hope had abandoned him running away with all his luck and happiness stripping him of his light and leaving him to be fed as scraps to the darkness which threatened to pull him under.

"Don't worry Mrs. Smith, I'll go check on him. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

The voice echoed down the hall reaching Sora's ears sending fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.

It was Rosie.

The helplessness began to overpower him and he felt his legs go numb, not wanting to move from his spot of security. Running from Rosie was pointless, he knew that. She went to his school now, she would be able to corner him sooner or later.

But better later then sooner right?

He struggled to his feet listening to the sound of the teens high heels as she made her way quickly down the hallway. Sora bolted to the right, hoping the sound of his converse wouldn't catch her attention. It was become harder to run, the pain making his head spin rocking the hallway back and fourth in his line of vision. He tried to shake it off, turning the corner into the art hall when he suddenly collided with a very stiff, tall body, the force knocking the brunette flat on his back.

A muffled scream escaped his lips tearing painfully at his throat as the force of the fall sent bolts of agony ripping through his back. He tried to curl up into his ball of safety but a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up from the ground roughly.

A man in his mid twenties grinned triumphantly down at him, his gray eyes shaded over with a layer of sandy brown hair which was cut messily drifting down to the back of his neck making him look rugged yet handsome throwing Sora for a loop. He was dressed in a red suit top similar to Rosie's and black pants looking as if he had just walked out of an office building. Unfortunately, the brunette didn't think the similarity between him and Rosie was a coincidence.

"Hey Rosie, I got him!" he cheered pulling Sora again like a rag doll making him stumble and fall into his arms squeezing his shoulders roughly with his hands. Sora immediately reacted, pushing back against the man and struggling to break free feeling his back spasm in protest.

"Let go!" he screamed trying to hold back the tears in his eyes as the man dug his nails into his shoulders making him yelp. The guy became aggravated as Sora continued to fight back and he gave him a sharp kick in the side causing the teen to go limp in his tight grip. "Give it up kid or I'm pulling those appendages out of your back with my bare hands!" he growled.

His words made Sora's mind spin in confusion and he fought to stay conscious battling against the torment which had led him to his current position which was trapped in the arms of a strange man, to weak to fight back and with no one to help him.

Well, almost no one.

A loud shattering noise burst through the air and for a moment Sora thought the guy had slapped him as a sharp pain cut across his cheek. But suddenly the nails digging deep into his shoulder loosened and he quickly opened his eyes to find the man staring at him wide eyed, his expression frozen in a look of shock before he fell backward with a loud thud.

But Sora wasn't looking at him.

Standing behind his captor was Riku, clad in a pair of baggy, paint splattered pants and a messy black shirt hugging tightly to the well built structure of his chest. His eyes were narrowed maliciously at the man as he stood over him with what remained of a beautifully colored, glass vase, it's pieces scattered across the floor and imbedded in the mans head where a thin line of blood was flowing to the floor from the open wound.

As if realizing he was just there, Riku turned his gaze to Sora and his eyes immediately softened bringing with it a smile which made the brunettes heart melt.

"Riku…" Sora tried to smile back but the pain in his back was finally overpowering him and he sank onto all fours twitching uncontrollably. The teen was by his side in seconds and he felt him put a gentle hand around his waste guiding him back to his shaking feet.

"Can you stand?" he asked eyeing the back of his shirt with wide eyes. He quickly looked away concentrating on Sora's face making the brunette lower his gaze to the floor quickly. "I don't know…"

"Well we'll try it this way and if it gets to hard to walk, I'll carry you." he informed pressing Sora closer and supporting his weight against his. The brunette was in too much agony to take notice of his current position and it spared him the extra embarrassment.

They hadn't even made it halfway down the hall when a small groan reached there ears. Riku swiftly turned around to find the red shirted man staggering to his feet, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the two teens. The blood continued to leek slowly from the wound in his head trickling down the side of his face making him look even more maddening causing Riku to take a small hesitant step back.

"God damn kid!" he screamed reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a disfigured black gun which looked like a cross between a laser beam and a hairdryer. Riku stared at it cautiously, preparing to throw Sora behind him if the man pulled the trigger. But before he could got a good shot a loud cry sang through the air and the man fell flat against the ground cursing loudly as an invisible pressure seemed to force itself down upon him crushing his body against the marble floor.

"What the-"

At the far end of the hall a woman in her early twenties was standing with her hand raised, pointed stiffly at the man. She was dressed in the exact same outfit as Rosie with long black hair and sparkling eyes which were narrowed angrily at the struggling human before her flickering quickly up to meet Riku's gaze as if she hadn't noticed he had been standing there.

Not wanting to take any chances, Riku grabbed Sora lightly and swung him over his shoulder. The brunette hissed in pain not liking his current position, but as Riku turned around and ran he could see the black haired woman running down the hall after them, a look of worry etched across her features.

"Hey, wait!…Please!" she shouted stopping beside the man and watching as Riku rounded the corner heading into the depths of the school. The look in her eyes made Sora curious, something about her made her different then the others who were pursuing him.

He didn't know how much time had passed as Riku bounded down the maze of halls stopping every once in awhile to catch his breath. Sora whimpered, digging his teeth into Riku's shoulder to stop himself from crying out. Luckily the teen didn't seem to mind and offered him words of comfort, telling him everything was going to be okay.

But it couldn't ever be okay. Sora was too far in now to get himself out and all the people who were chasing him knew it. Riku was in as much danger as him and it hurt him deeply that it had to be this way. Riku saving him and Sora being at the mercy of his own body.

The sound of a door creaking open tip-toed through Sora's ears and he carefully opened his eyes as the familiar smell of chlorine reached his nose. His body was carefully lowered onto a cold stone floor and he watched the dim rays of sunlight filtering in through the roof of the pool shining off the still water blinding him.

Riku was there in an instant, blocking the sun from view and leaning over his body staring into his eyes with concern. "You okay?" he asked seriously.

Sora thought this over for a moment, fighting against the overwhelming urge to pass out as his back throbbed uncontrollably causing him to cry out and clutch to Riku's arm to stop from curling up into a ball. "N-no…"

The teen didn't reply. Instead he slowly lifted Sora's head off the ground and placed it in his lap staring down at his bloodstained shirt with a pained expression brushing over his features. The brunette blushed deeply but it was hardly noticeable underneath his layers of tears which had increased over the past several minutes as the pain kicked up a notch.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, his hand hovering over the brunettes bleeding back. "What's happening to you?"

Sora shook his head frantically fighting back the urge to scream as he spoke. "I… I don't know, it's been happening ever since…." he fought against the memory not wanting it to escape his lips. " since…"

"Since that day at play practice." Riku finished putting his hand lightly on Sora's shoulder. The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the steady humming of the pool as the filter switched on and off. Riku broke the silence stiffly, wanting to know as much as possible about Sora's condition.

"Did you go to the doctor about it?" he asked.

"I went… but those people were there." he whispered, a hint of fear grasping the edge of his voice. "So I ran for it."

"Damn it Sora, did you tell anyone?" Riku snapped throwing the brunette off guard.

"No…" he mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get anyone involved!" Sora shouted back raising his head and staring the teen in the eye, tears spilling to the floor.

"Well I'm involved so I guess it didn't do you any good!" Riku growled.

"Your not staying involved!"

"Why not?"

"Cause…" his back gave another nasty throb and his voice came out in a squeak. "because you'll get hurt!"

Riku's eyes narrowed, taking Sora's words the wrong way. "Why would you care if I get hurt? You don't even know me!"

"Well I know I like you, does that count?"

The silence which fallowed was enough to send any average human being out of there mind. Sora immediately shut his mouth, his eyes locking with Riku's which were open wide with shock, staring at him with a look he couldn't quite read. He was frozen with embarrassment with nothing to distract him but his overwhelming pain which had now reached it's highest and final pitch finally tearing fourth an earsplitting scream from the depths of his throat.

Then it happened.

Sora's body gave a terrible jolt and he doubled over clutching himself tightly as spasms trembled down the arch of his back. Riku's arms wrapped around him automatically and no matter how badly Sora's mind protested he found himself clutching frantically at the teens shirt burying his face into the fabric to stop himself from screaming. "Please, please, oh god make it stop!" he sobbed frantically unable to control himself any longer clutching at the silver haired teen as he felt warm blood began to flow quickly down his back. There was a sudden, indescribable burst of pain and Sora felt something huge rip itself out from the skin beside his right shoulder blade quickly fallowed by another on his left sending a shower of warm blood raining down upon him and Riku mixing into the chlorine of the pool.

Riku stared flabbergast, unable to tear his eyes away from the bloody site before him not allowing what he had just seen to sink into his mind as a form of reality. No words could describe it, no scientist could explain it, not in a million years.

Sticking limply out of Sora's back were two large, mangled, white wings completely drenched in blood. The feathers stuck out at odd angles, many of them bent and soaked hiding the true brilliant white color which barely managed to shine from beneath the red substance coating it in thick, shining layers.

Sora knew little about what had just happened. With the last of his strength, he raised his face toward Riku drinking in the look of his bewildered expression trying to make sense of what exactly he was staring at.

"Riku…" he croaked. "What-"

"Wings…" the teen whispered slowly, his eyes darting to Sora staring at him as if he was seeing a completely different person.

The look hurt the brunette deeply and slowly he let his mind drift into unconsciousness taking all the pain and confusion with it hoping he would never have to wake up and face the world again.

But unfortunately, the world was plotting behind his back. Hungry to capture him in it's net of lies.

Because the world was in no position to accept angels.

Not now.

Not ever.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: I edited this and fixed many of the mistakes you mentioned in the reviews, thank you very much for mentioning them, it only helps me improve, no harm done what so ever!

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU AGAIN!


	5. Feather Five: Confusion

Me: Thank you so much for the reviews; it really helps me improve my writing!

I've noticed that a lot of you mentioned in your reviews that it's really cool that Sora has wings and that they would want wings too, right?

I thought the same thing. But take a moment to think about it. How much having wings would affect your life. Bathing, dressing, walking, swimming, the way you walk, it would all be different. A heavy price for something so beautiful.

Sora's about to discover this.

GO READ!

Feather Five: Confusion

Warmth.

The first feeling which broke through the numbness assaulting his limbs in steady, long intervals rendering him helpless from the outside world.

"Did they make them leave?"

"Yes, it took some force though."

"Damn reporters. I say we sick Paine on them when she arrives."

"Shush!"

A low buzzing began to vibrate steadily through his ears softly awakening his senses one by one as words spoken from a small distance rattled against the inner working of his brain. His hand twitched, steadily clenching into a firm fist before relaxing against the soft, cotton sheets which hugged messily against his body.

He felt so heavy.

"Hey, do you think I can look at him again?"

"No, that's… not such a good idea."

"Aw, why not?"

The voices were becoming clearer, more stable beneath the steady humming, which echoed from a nearby monitor copying the steady soft beating of his heart. He shifted his left arm slightly, feeling a small twang of pain as the needle dug snuggly into his flesh moved with the motion making him groan shallowly. He carefully attempted to turn over on his side hoping to obtain a more comfortable position, but a hot, burning feeling like the remains of a bruise ached lightly above his shoulder blades making him lie still.

Silently he shrugged his shoulder back, trying to stretch the pain from his muscles. But instead of receiving a wave of relaxation a weird sensation tremor down his spine making him twitch and a heavy rush of cold air came shooting down from above him sending nearby papers and objects scattering around him making him clench him clench his eyes in confusion.

The voices in the other room suddenly came to a stop and the sound of a curtain being pulled back shot through his ears. A silent rush of cold air brushed against his face making him flinch ever so slightly- not wanting to give his sudden awakening away to whomever may be waiting,

Unfortunately, Sora lacked all sources of discreetness.

"Hey Tifa, I think he's awake!" chimed an oddly familiar voice causing the teens body to go rigid. A rough hand reached out to touch him, placing itself firmly against the bend of his shoulder squeezing harder then the owner had intentionally planned.

Sora reacted in an instant.

Automatically the brunette's fist shot out connecting with the nose of his intruder causing a loud howl of pain to ring through the air. Sora's eyes shot open filled with confusion which quickly turned to horror as they fell upon the red haired man who had chased him at the doctor's office as he clutched at his nose painfully; dripping drops of blood over the white tiled floor. A black haired woman stood beside him laughing lightly under her breath at the site of him quickly stopping herself as her eyes fell on Sora flashing him a soft smile.

Panic-stricken, the brunette backed up trying to lift his body off the bed which was proving to be more difficult then he had predicted. His limbs felt like jelly and the weird nausea in his back made his head spin violently threatening to send him over the edge. He swayed once, managing to lift himself up on his knees trapped in the tangle of blankets keeping him warm from the chill of the room. He briefly scanned his surroundings quickly taking in the buzzing heart monitor, the white draped curtains, and the sweet smell of disinfectant fallowed by the low murmur of voices and clicking heels receding from outside the closed door of his room.

He was in a hospital.

Carefully the black haired woman took a small step forward and Sora braced himself, his hands tightened firmly on the covers of his sheets preparing to make a break for it which he hoped would be his last possible option do to the fact he could barely raise his arms. Walking would be a whole other adventure.

"It's okay, just sit down!" the woman ordered biting her lower lip worriedly. "We won't hurt you, it's not like that."

"Maybe not for you." Reno grimaced pinching his nose between his fingers shooting an irritated glance at Sora. "If he keeps this up heavens going to be getting themselves a pre-made angel, I'll say that much."

"Reno you're not helping!"

Sora arched an eyebrow, not at all getting the humor in Reno's joke. The woman noticed his perplexed look and she took another step forward but the teen carefully narrowed his eyes at her and he felt the weird feeling in his back double as a large shadow swept across him blocking the fluorescent lights from above.

Before Tifa could open her mouth, Sora quickly turned around, afraid of who might be behind him waiting to attack. His nerves were awake, fresh, and on edge setting him into a paranoid frenzy, which would lead to his undoing. But as soon as he twisted his body around, a horrible pain shot through his back making him cry out and he sank slowly back down onto the bed clutching the sheets to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

This was too familiar.

"Be careful, you're still sore." Tifa warned him calmly watching him with careful eyes. "It's going to take your body awhile to adjust."

"Adjust to what damn it?" Sora snapped, feeling his confusion and embarrassment get the better of him.

Reno glanced at Tifa who stood biting her lip in a fashion similar to the brunettes pondering over Sora's words. Unable to hold himself back, the red head leaned over whispering into Tifa's ear just loud enough so that Sora could hear every word.

"I don't think he knows…" he smirked casting a small glance in the teens direction making him fume.

"Know WHAT? Who are you people?" Sora screamed digging his nails into the light, itchy fabric of the hospital blanket trying to control his rage. "Why are you fallowing me and what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get into trouble, see how well that worked out?" Reno laughed earning a small slap from Tifa as a warning to shut up.

Before Sora could open his mouth again, the black haired woman turned her attention back to him; this time raising her hand for silence. He would have ignored her action if a small jet of blue light wouldn't have been forming itself in the base of her palm pointing directly at his face causing him to tighten his jaw and stay silent in fear of being hurt. Reno stepped up beside her, losing his playful expression and replacing it with one more serious making the brunette's small frame start to tremble. He had pushed himself too far.

"Kid, you're just going to have to listen to us." Tifa explained clearly making every word precise. "We are going to answer all of your questions, give you explanations, tell you why we've been fallowing you, everything. But we can't explain anything to you unless you know what's happened to you."

"It's got to be the medication…" Reno mumbled staring at Sora as if he was some foreign object. "They must have numbed him down to prevent the pain because there is no way you wouldn't immediately notice THAT."

Sora swallowed nervously at his words and his anger slowly dissolved leaving him feeling weak and empty. "What…what are you talking about, notice…notice what? What's wrong?"

Silence fallowed his words leaving the vibe in the air stiff making him feel even more uneasy. Carefully Tifa walked forward gently lowering herself onto her knees beside Sora's bed so she was level with his face staring at it carefully. There was something in her eyes which made Sora feel sad, almost scared reflecting the knowledge of something which he did not yet know.

"Do…you remember what happened before you blacked out? When you were at school?" she asked softly.

Sora bit his lip and the memory came flying back to him scattering blurred image across his train of thought. The site of Rosie, the indescribable pain, Riku's horror filled eyes, the sudden shower of blood.

"Yeah, I remember." he mumbled hollowly keeping his gaze lowered at the blankets clutched in his hands.

"Do you remember seeing anything right before you blacked out?"

"I…" he struggled to find the words, skimming through the series of images in his mind putting them in order. He remembered screaming, unable to hold back from the retching agony. There was blood splashing everywhere, coating Riku and the deck of the pool. He had seen the look in Riku's eyes, the horror and shock as he stared at something beyond the brunette. Something unusual, almost frightening. He had muttered a single word he had hardly had time to make out before he sank into darkness. It was a simple, short word, which held the answer to the secret assaulting him.

Reno spoke up from his spot in the corner. "Well?"

"Wings…" Sora whispered softly, more to himself then the others. A heavy silence fallowed making him look up into the girls eyes watching carefully for any sign of change. "Wings… that's what Riku said before I blacked out… but what did he mean?"

Tifa didn't reply, instead she closed her eyes softly before opening them up and turning her gaze toward Reno. The man gave her a puzzled look, which swiftly turned into a glare as he shifted uneasily against the wall.

Tifa sighed. "Reno, give it to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but when he starts freaking out I'm not going to risk getting punched again."

"Don't worry, I got it under control."

Steadily Reno walked toward the armchair resting near the back of the patient room picking up a large, round hand mirror and handed it to Tifa who took it firmly being careful not to let Sora see anything but the backside.

"What I'm about to show you is going to be scary, shocking, and overall un-believable." she explained slowly keeping her eyes steadily locked on Sora's. "I don't expect you to take it lightly; you would be a fool if you did. But I want you to try and keep yourself under control or there going to medicate you again, got it?"

Her words made Sora's heart quiver and he swallowed nervously feeling the thumping in his chest quicken its pace causing sweat to bead lightly against his skin. "Got it."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright."

Slowly Tifa turned the mirror around, facing the large, shimmering material toward him reflecting the fluorescent lighting wildly around the room but never once breaking the image. She held her breath, bracing herself for Sora's reaction while Reno leaned uncomfortably against the nearby wall squinting his eyes shut, not wanting to see the scene which would soon fallow.

What Sora saw in the mirror was unimaginable as it was undeniable. For a moment, time seemed to stop as his eyes connected with the smooth image of his reflection taking in every single feature of his body from the messy jungle of his brown hair to the pale complexion of his once tan skin.

But it was what lay beyond that.

It wasn't the unhealthiness of his appearance or the deep bruises covering bits and parts of his body, which made his pupils dilate until they were nothing but small black specks sinking in a pool of azure blue. It wasn't this which made his blood run cold yet still allow his body to sweat tediously as panic began to boil in his throat sparking every nerve in his body till he was on the verge of screaming.

No, it was something much bigger. An addition; an in growth that wasn't meant to be there. Nasty white appendages that spread out from his back covered in layers of glossy white feathers sparkling in the light of the patient room bristling lightly in the air as the heat clicked on from the radiator in the corner. A thing of such indescribable beauty yet hideous in every single way as long as it resided in a place where it wasn't meant to exist, wasn't accepted, wasn't proven possible.

With shaking hands, Sora slowly reached behind him and brushed his fingers lightly against the assortment of feathers feeling a strange tickling sensation trickle through his body. The wing twitched at the sudden action, not used to being touched by human hands. Carefully he pulled his hand away stretching it out in front of him rubbing his fingers together savoring the feeling of the feathers as if it was something out of a dream.

He had to be dreaming, there was no doubting it.

But how much different was this dream from the nightmare he had fallen into back in reality?

The answer was obvious.

"Are you ready to ask questions now?" Tifa asked calmly.

Sora tore his eyes away from the mirror, afraid that if he looked away he would lose his mind. Nothing made sense anymore; everything was just a twisted hell of confusion stabbing him with every chance it could get. He wondered if he could trust Tifa, put all his most personal and anguished questions, thoughts, and worries into her hands before he broke beneath the strain which was threatening to give away at any moment.

A soft hand brought him out of his train of thoughts and he looked back up at Tifa with eyes brimming with dread. She recognized it immediately and gave his shoulder a small, reassuring, squeeze.

"It's okay; we're here to help you."

"…Okay."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

INTERMISSION

( AN: Take this moment to go get something to eat, go to the bathroom, draw, scream, snog your boyfriend, do some homework, anything to make it seem like some time has passed. I'm trying to create an effect here!)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_( Half an Hour Later…)_

"So that's why my back kept hurting?" Sora asked curiously sitting up in his bed and holding the mirror out in front of him positioning it in countless different angles to get a better view at his wings trying to let the reality of it sink into his brain. "Because these stupid things were growing inside me?"

Tifa, who had taken a comfortable seat on the edge of the brunette's bed, nodded watching him with an amused smile. Reno paced around the room finding different places to lounge in before getting bored and hoping back to his feet to go and find another place to occupy himself while participating in the conversation. He was clearly becoming bored with the interior of the hospital room.

"So then having it happen on my birthday wasn't a coincidence?"

"Nope, when you turn a certain age it's supposed to happen." Reno piped in staring at a vase of withered flowers near the edge of Sora's bed. "Well… for _you_ anyway."

Sora shot him a look and his wings immediately tightened on his back making him gasp in pain. His body was having trouble adjusting to the new members of his skeletal structure and it was going to be awhile before he was comfortable with them.

He doubt he would ever be comfortable with wings sticking out of his back.

It wasn't natural.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Sora asked before he could stop himself, eying Reno with dislike. "You've all been fallowing me, but why? What could you possibly want with a freak with wings?" the words tasted bitter in his mouth and he felt his heart give a small twang of regret hurting his ego more then he intended too.

Reno smirked at this and he quickly strolled over to Sora lowering his face so it was just inches from his making the brunette rethink his question. "Are you sure you want to know?" he teased making his eyes glint menacingly. "For all you know, we could be a bunch of psychopaths set out on kidnapping you and tormenting your fragile body until your break like all those torture movies they keep making these days. You ever consider that?"

The look on Sora's face was a cross between resentment and horror making the red head burst into a fit of laughter pissing Tifa off to no end. "Reno, stop scaring him and tell the truth!" she scolded picking up a spare pillow from the side of Sora's bed and chucking it at him.

Reno caught it swiftly with one hand and held it behind his back, trying to regain himself. "Sorry, but this kid will believe anything. It's priceless." Tifa shot him another look and he took that as his sign to shut up or die carefully turning back to Sora putting on a serious face.

"Alright, we aren't child molesters or anything like that." he began stiffly taking a seat next to Tifa on the edge of Sora's bed. "We are a group of people known as 'Chasers.' Our duty is to insure we find you and bring you to...well...a place which Tifa will explain to you later. It's not a bad place or anything, it's just rushing into things to quickly"

Sora wasn't convinced and he shot a look at Tifa who unfortunately seemed to agree with Reno's words.

"So you were looking for me?" he asked pushing his other curiosities to the side for the moment. "How many of you are there?"

"There's ten of us total." Reno thought about this for a moment and his expression suddenly became dark. "But there's only five of us who have good intentions for you which include me and Tifa. The others we aren't so sure of anymore."

Sora blinked. "Why? Why would you want to find me in the first place?"

"Cause your important for our survival." Tifa piped in earning a small groan from Reno. "You determine the future of the place we come from."

When Sora continued to stare at her, she gave him a small smile and resting her chin lightly against the base of her wrist thinking her words over carefully. Reno mumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like "Here comes the explanations…" but it was hard to hear over the roar of the heater. Sora turned his attention fully to Tifa, waiting with wide eyes.

"To answer your earlier question, there was no way we could determine where to find you." she began steadily. "All that we knew, was that you were going to appear somewhere in this world. It was entirely random. It had nothing to do with bloodline, parents, or heritage. In the end you could have been a boy, girl, white, black, short, tall, none of it mattered just as long as you had wings. The Chasers were a group of people from our world who decided to form together and spread out amongst this world to find you so none of us were never in the same area let alone in the same continent. We would search for signs of people with odd pains or wounds which we would investigate hoping to find the one we were looking for."

"But during the time we were searching, something happened within the Chasers. Our boss decided to take a different approach when we found you."

"You have a boss?" Sora piped in.

"We'll talk about him later." Reno snapped not meaning to come off so harsh.

"…Fine."

"Anyway, our boss had made a deal with people who we considered our enemy. They offered him money and power in exchange for you when you were found. Half the team decided to go along with it while the other five stayed to the original plan not wanting you to fall into the wrong hands. But we have to keep our intentions secret to avoid being cast out."

"So you guys aren't even from this world?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Tifa shook her head. "Nope, we come from a different place. It's different from here but not horribly different."

"And you want to take me to this place." the brunette mumbled worriedly. Tifa frowned and he heard Reno give a small, aggravated sigh making his wings bristle in aggravation.

"Yes but…not right now. We need to lie low for a bit." Tifa murmured glancing at the door cautiously afraid as if she was afraid of who might be outside. Sora fallowed her gaze but shook his head in irritation not wanting to sink into paranoia again.

"It wouldn't matter anyway; my parents wouldn't let me go. They'd think you were all insane." Sora laughed catching himself off guard.

A heavy silence fallowed and the two exchanged worried glances, none meeting Sora's gaze as he looked from one to the other, eyes widening dangerously. He had forgotten about his parents, his friends, Riku…

What would they think of him now?

"Your parents…left Sora." Tifa announced quietly keeping her eyes locked on the brunettes azure orbs as they reacted to her words. "They left several days ago when you were sick. Riku told me you had thought they had gone on vacation but everyone who knew them said they suddenly disappeared without a word."

A low buzzing began to ring in Sora's ears and he felt his wing's fold gently against his back as a cold, icy feeling began to envelop his heart causing hot tears to brim at the corners of his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be upset, he had expected as much from them. They had never cared for anything he did or what he got himself into. They were always at work, leaving him to fend for himself. There was never any care, any love involved that was worth missing.

But the fact that they had known.

They had known somehow that all of this was going to happen to him. They had given him no warning, no hint that his life was going to turn upside down. They had run away like the low life cowards they were and it hurt him deeply that they had disappeared behind his back during his time of need.

"Did they come back when I was gone?" he asked coldly keeping his gaze locked on the floor.

Tifa opened her mouth to reply but Reno saved herself the trouble, his voice brimming with resentment. "They went back to your house, took there stuff, and fled."

Sora's vision blurred.

"Your alone now kid."

Suddenly there came a loud knock at the door and the three of them looked up as a blonde headed nurse poked her head in through the door curiously. Her eyes immediately attached themselves onto Sora forcing a smile across her lips. "You have another visitor."

Happy for the distraction, Sora let the tears escape from his eyes and lowered his head choking back the sobs willing to escape his throat. He didn't hear the sound of Tifa and Reno as they got up from there seats and made there way out the door leaving him alone with his visitor, which he was barely aware of. The sorrow wrapping itself tightly around his heart was beginning to apply pressure drawing his breath out in short, tight gasps.

"Sora?"

Shock bolted through his body as he recognized the familiar melodic tone of the voice. But instead of freezing up as he did with Tifa and Reno, he let his body buckle beneath him falling face first into the assortment of covers clutching at them frantically as tears poured from his eyes as his barriers broke down one by one crumpling at his feet. He had held on throughout the confusion, the information Tifa and Reno had given him, the words, and the explanations which made little sense to his weak mind. But it had finally hit him that the life, which had been so perfect just a week ago, was now completely out of his reach, stripped from him in every way possible.

A soft hand rested itself on his shoulder offering him comfort but Sora shook it away lashing out angrily closing his eyes to stop the flow of tears and block the site of the silver haired teen standing before him. "No, go away! I don't want to see you!" he screamed clutching his hands over his head and digging his nails into his scalp unable to stop himself from sobbing. He didn't want him to see him like this, to see the nasty appendages protruding from his back making him less then human.

There was a terrible moment of silence where Sora actually thought he had listened to him but the soft voice came flowing back into his ears and he felt a firm hand grab him by the wrist. "Sora, get a hold of yourself, I wont-"

"No, really I can-"

"I'm glad your finally awa-"

"RIKU I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

His words rang through the dingy space of the hospital room and he immediately lost it sobbing uncontrollably, his wings twitching on his back in rhythm with his constant heaves. His embarrassment made it all the more unbearable; breaking down like a five year old in front of the one person right now he actually gave a damn about.

Carefully the hands he had pushed away resurfaced, wrapping themselves around his body comfortingly pulling his head to the side resting it against the base of Riku's chest feeling the soft fabric of his shirt brush against his tearstained cheeks. His arms tightened there hold, rocking him back and fourth soothingly allowing his fingertips to brush ever so slightly against the tender base of Sora's wings. The brunette began to relax, his sobs fading into small, pathetic sniffs, as he clung to Riku's body not sure what else he could do in his current position. He was helpless, as usual.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, sadness tainting the edge of his voice. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going away."

"…My parents did…" he choked fighting back a fresh wave of tears. "It would make sense for you to do the same."

"Your parents are selfish Sora, I'm not like them." Riku snapped tightening his hold on Sora lightly. "I would never abandon you like they did."

"But…but look at me!" Sora cried squinting his eyes shut tightly. "I have wings Riku! I'm no longer me, I'm…" he sighed deeply. "I… really don't know what I am…"

Silently Riku's hand slipped from his back and attached itself to the small, childish curve of his chin, pushing it up so that Sora's tear stained eyes were staring directly into Riku's aqua blue orbs; a sight which he had been hoping to avoid ever since he had walked into the room. Immediately he was captivated, losing himself in the deep, rich color numbing the fresh pain leaving him feeling emotionless and relaxed.

"It doesn't matter what you are." Riku smiled warmly brushing away a stray tear from the brunette's cheek. "But just because you have wings doesn't mean your any less of the person you once were."

Sora nodded slowly, taking his words to heart and using them as stitches to seal up his wounds. But he knew it was only temporary. Riku wasn't the only person in the world he would have to face soon. His town, the whole school, Hayner, Pence, Olette, everything and everyone who was part of his old life he would have to face.

"But that look on your face…back at the pool." Sora's voice trailed off knowing he was only making it worse for himself. "The way you looked at me…"

A small dry laugh escaped Riku's throat and he looked away from Sora's eyes for a moment as if sorting through the memories he had hidden away. "Well what did you expect? If something like that would have happened to someone else, you would have probably freaked out more then me. It wasn't anything personal Sora; I was just…caught off guard."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sora agreed never looking at it from that perspective before. If wings had suddenly burst from Riku's back he would probably have died of shock.

"Besides," he turned his gaze back to Sora but this time they looked beyond him and he felt his wings twitch uncomfortably on his back in reply. "Now that the shocks died away, I think there beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he laughed again. "But then again, that's just the artist in me talking."

Sora stared at him in disbelief. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah, beautiful. I think that's the proper word." he smiled.

Suddenly there came a soft knock at the door and the nurse from earlier poked her head in keeping her eyes locked on Riku with a small smile. "Visiting hours are over, you have to leave sir."

Riku nodded and waited for her to leave before slowly getting up from Sora's bed and dropping his arms from the brunette who watched him with sad eyes. He didn't want to stay at the hospital alone, it was…weird.

"I'll be back tomorrow okay? Those two people from earlier want to have a long talk with both of us. I've already talked to the red head quit a bit, he explained to me the situation."

Sora bit his lip, clearly expressing he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Don't worry Sora, we're going to sort this whole thing out." he promised waving his hand and walking slowly toward the door where he paused for a second and turned back to Sora flashing a mischievous grin throwing the brunette for a loop. "Besides, I'm involved now. It's only for the best."

Sora blinked at him in confusion but he swiftly slid out the door shutting it behind him with a click leaving him alone in the buzzing silence.

What did he mean?

Not wanting to dwell on it, Sora slowly slid back under the covers having difficulty with his wings as he tried to fold them snuggly against his back so he could bring the covers up higher. But ever time he would get frustrated, they would shoot out from his back flinging the sheets up around him and he would have to start all over again.

In the end, he simply pulled the covers up to the middle of his back and buried his face in his pillow with a heavy sigh.

Life was about to get extremely complicated.

From what he had gathered, he was meant to go to a different world. The fact that wings had popped from his back had been entirely random, a twist of his own fate that was meant to be from the moment he was born. The people chasing him had come to his world with only one purpose which was to find him and bring him to there world.

But something had happened in the group. Half wanted to take Sora to some other place while the other half kept to there original plan.

But Sora had no idea where this world was, what they wanted with him there, what they expected of him. And to make it worse, shouldn't he be afraid of this other group of Chasers who had different plans for him? She he be left alone like this?

The thought made him shiver and he immediately pushed all his questions to the back of his mind knowing it wouldn't help him by pondering over them with no one around to answer. Instead he thought about what Riku had said earlier feeling a heavy sense of peace ascend his body causing his wings to fold lightly against his back warming his skin with there layers of feathers like a second blanket.

He had said they were beautiful.

'_Beautiful…'_ he thought as his mind drifted slowly into a heavy sleep.

'_I think I can live with that.'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: I stayed up from 8:00 to 1:30 in the morning writing this and still didn't have it finished! But in the end, it all came out fine.

This chapter was meant to have a lot more explanations, but I felt that if I through everything out into one chapter that it would just confuse things even more (plus Sora had just woken up and if they had told him everything right then and there, he would have had a brain overload and probably gone insane. I know I would have.) So I'm going to gradually explain everything over the next two chapters. Plus it gives you something to look forward too!

Unfortunately, I will probably not be updating next weekend because I am going on a short vacation but just have patience. It's my last camping trip of the year :Tears:

Reviews are wonderful gifts! Much thanks everyone!


	6. Feather Six: Laugh it Up

Me: Hia! It's been one hell of a week, but somehow throughout my suffering I managed to plan this chapter out for you. I got some really cute ideas I want to put in and my notebook is a giant mess and I might need to get a new one soon because it's falling apart.

Thanks for the reviews once again, there a big help and I love how much you guys are enjoying this.

**Warning: **Story has not been read through do to time constraint. Will be edited _Tuesday_ at the latest.

NOW READ!

_Feather Six_

**Laugh It Up**

Waking up was a lot easier then it had been the day before. Sunlight was streaming peacefully through the Hospital room window and filtered through the light curtain draped around Sora's bed trapping him in a warm, heavenly, abyss where nothing else existed within the endless space of white light. He turned over, clutching the covers to his body and feeling his skin tingle against the softness of the sheets making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

'_This…feels nice…' _he thought snuggling against his pillow feeling his messy hair tickle against his eyelids which he brushed to the side with the back of his hand. Sleep slowly began to overwhelm him and he felt his mind start to sink back into unconsciousness which he accepted willingly-enjoying his dreamlike state over his problems waiting on the other side of his bed curtain.

Suddenly a shadow moved across the stream of light and Sora squinted his eyes irritably carefully raising one eyelid. A loud, cheerful whistle shot through the air breaking into some random tune throbbing in the brunettes ears. Her turned over again, pressing the pillow against his head trying to block out the loud noise, but he was already to awake to repair the damage it had caused him.

The dreamlike state had gone as quickly as it had come.

Growling under his breath, he slowly sat up pushing the covers away from his body and stretching his arms being careful not to hit the curtain keeping him enclosed and out of view from whoever was pacing around his hospital room. He carefully kept his eyes locked on the moving shadow, listening to the high pitched whistling trying to place the tune and the outline with a familiar face or body. He was prepared to pull back the curtain, wrapping his fingers around the delicate edge of the fabric, when suddenly he felt a small tickling deep within the small holes of his nostrils.

He withdrew his hand immediately, twitching his nose back and fourth trying to rid himself of the odd sensation. He could feel it start to build up, draw his breath in, in quick, short gasps gathering up enough strength to release a powerful blow which would give his position away to his intruder. Frantically he brought his left hand up to his nose trying to stop the intake of air. Nevertheless, his attempts failed as his wings tightened up against the base of his back and he drew his head back preparing for the explosion.

"A…ACHOOO!!!!"

Without warning Sora's wings snapped open with the force of a hang glider sending him flying out of his bed and skidding across the floor. He came to a stop as his rear end hit the base of the wall and he slumped over clutching his nose fiercely in fear of another explosion.

Suddenly laughter burst from the corner of the room and Sora snapped his head up to find Reno doubled over against the armchair roaring in ecstasy at the brunettes sneeze episode. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes which he didn't even bother to wipe away as he watched Sora's face turn three shades of red, clutching his nose even tighter.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" he mumbled narrowing his blue eyes coldly at the hysterical red head.

Reno raised his head flashing him a goofy grin trying hard to catch his breath. "Yes it is! When you sneeze, your wings shoot out like rocket launchers and it propels you across the room, wait till I tell Tifa she'll die!"

"It's not funny damn it!"

"Lord forbid your in a china shop when that happens, my god!"

"It's not funny!" Sora fumed. He struggled to get to his feet but before he could stop himself another sneeze tremor through his body and his wings shot out knocking an assortment of mints across the floor from the nearby table and his body collided with the wall sending shocks of pain through the nerves of his back.

With tears in his eyes, he clutched his nose waiting for another laugh attack from Reno but instead he felt something cold and smooth connect with the top of his head and he looked up to find a box of Kleenex which he took with gratitude.

Reno crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a small smile which Sora returned sheepishly. "Alright, enough fooling around for the both of us."

"Why are you here?" the brunette asked removing a tissue from the oversized box and bringing it up to his sore nose.

"I'm bailing you out. We're leaving."

His answered surprised him and Sora through his tissue into a nearby trash can before hoisting himself to his feet using the wall for support. "Where are you taking me, not like I have a home anymore…" he trailed off turning his gaze to the floor. Reno caught his discouraged look and immediately clapped his hands together hoping to free the brunette from his depression.

"Don't worry about it kid, we got it all covered." he rested a warm hand on his shoulder and Sora looked up at the red head who flashed him a wink of approval. "Just leave it to us Chasers. Our goal is to look after you."

Sora cocked his head to the side, biting his bottom lip with a look of warning which Reno unfortunately didn't catch. There was no way he was going to trust these 'Chaser' people entirely until he found out all that he wanted to know. Tifa had promised to answer all more of his questions today and he was going to make sure of it.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked with a frown.

"Waiting for us, that's why we got to get out of here."

Sora nodded. "Alright." with a yawn he stretched his arms high above his head feeling his wings twitch in response to his action. It wasn't until he lowered his gaze to his bare feet that he realized his hospital gown attire and the absence of regular clothing which had been stripped from him while he was unconscious the previous week.

"Hey Reno…"

"What kid?" he peeped his head out from the other side of the bed gathering a collection of items which Sora figured were now his given to him from the hospital.

"Where are my clothes?"

A funny look flashed across Reno's features but before Sora could place it, it was gone. Instead the red head turned toward him, crossing both arms over his chest and placing a small frown over his usually amused features. "Do you want a god honest lie or the dirty truth?"

Sora blinked. "The truth."

"Yeah, they were too bloodstained to save and your shirt was shredded into pieces do to you wings. We trashed them about a week ago."

Sora's left eye twitched in annoyance and he rubbed it with the back of his hand irritably. "Well then what am I going to wear?"

"A school girl outfit…"

"What!?"

"Joking, Tifa picked up some stuff for you. It's in the bathroom go put it on then we can leave this asylum." Reno muttered quickly glancing out the patient room door with suspicion brimming in his eyes. "I don't trust this place, you've been here to long. It's no longer safe."

Sora shot him another annoyed glance before removing his hand from the wall and wobbling over to the small bathroom stuck snuggly in the far left corner of his room. This was the first time he had walked in a week and the extra weight on his back was hard to balance out; constantly shifting with the movement of his body as he took a step forward almost falling face first on the cold, tile floor.

Reno watched him curiously as he tried to keep his balance, his wings flapping randomly trying to keep from tipping over. The brunette took another few steps forward, his face scrunched up in frustration as he held both arms out on either side of him in case he fell completely ignoring the extra leverage he was getting from his wings. The site was cute and amused Reno to no end and he could barely stifle his laughter as Sora half tripped, half fell through the doorway of the bathroom casting him an evil glare before slamming the door with a loud snap.

"Idiot…" he mumbled clutching the white marble sink and staring at his reflection in the small, round mirror watching his blue eyes narrow in disgust as they scanned the white appendages sticking out from behind him. Slowly they folded against his back in reply as if scared by the brunettes cold gaze.

"Yeah you better fold up you stupid things!" he growled casting another glance at the door in case Reno was listening to him from outside.

He wasn't used to being made fun of. Clearly Reno didn't know that.

Sora's clothes were sitting on the edge of the sink folded neatly in a small stack. It consisted of new, baggy blue jeans which were closely similar to the ones he owned previously. A royal blue T-shirt with long, black, dress sleeves, a oversized black hooded sweatshirt with a silver crown on the front, and a pair of boxers with Super Mario mushrooms patterned across the fabric which he shamelessly adored yet hated since he suspected Reno had something to do with it.

He dressed quickly, shedding his hospital gown and pulling on his boxers and pants with ease. His pants hung down lower then usual and he took a good look at himself in the mirror, paying closer attention to the pale structure of his skin. He had lost what little weight he had had over the last week and the outline of his ribs was slowly starting to show. He turned away quickly turning his full attention to his shirt, wondering how on earth he was going to put in on with his wings attached.

"I wonder…" Sora muttered holding the shirt out before him and sticking his hand inside feeling along the soft texture of the fabric on the back near the tag with his fingers. Sure enough, two large slits were cut in the back parallel to each other allowing just enough room for Sora to slide his wings through without tearing the fabric.

Unfortunately, that didn't make it any easier.

"God damn it, go through!" he yelled trying to see over the neck of his shirt as he tried to stretch the fabric over the tips of his wings and fit them through the slits without tearing it in half. It would have been a simple process if his wings wouldn't of spread out, flapping frantically like a mad bird every time he felt a sudden surge of anger which increased with each failed attempt.

To make matters worse, a sudden knock rang from the other side of the bathroom door and Reno peaked his head in without warning causing Sora to freeze in place.

Both stared at each other in silence, Reno taking the spare moment to run his eyes up and down the brunette's body taking in his ruffled wings and pulled up shirt down to his baggy pants which were doing a poor job of hiding his Mario boxers.

"…Problems?" he asked raising one arched eyebrow.

Sora felt his face turn three extra shades of red and immediately his wings folded calmly against his back and he took the opportunity to pull his shirt over them swiftly feeling them slid through the slits with ease. "N-no, I got it covered."

Sora was about ready to head out when Reno threw his hand out in front of him blocking the way. "Put on the hoodie too."

The teen frowned at him. "But it's too big."

"That's so you can hide your wings inside, it's best that we don't draw attention today." Reno mumbled picking up the sweatshirt and throwing it at him.

"But my wings wont stay down." Sora argued holding up the oversized piece of clothing and pulling it over his head. Much to his relief, his wings decided to keep still in the process and he turned to gaze at himself in the mirror rolling up the sleeves to stop them from covering his hands. Oddly, his wings weren't too noticeable.

"Just try and keep calm." Reno told him lightly. "I'm getting the impression that yours wings react to your emotions so just try not to get mad or annoyed until we get you out of here okay?"

Sora snorted under his breath, fallowing in Reno's shadow as they made there way out of the bathroom, into the patient room, and then out into the hall where random nurses and doctors cast them awkward glances before going back to there work.

Not get annoyed with Reno at his side? Sure. No problem.

Not.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After what felt like a good, long hour Sora found himself strapped in to the front passenger seat of a sleek, dazzling black car with tinted windows blocking them from unwanted eyes and a sunroof which he was using as a distraction to avoid small talk with his companion.

"So…you like the car?" Reno asked smugly.

"It looks like you stole it from the mafia." Sora smirked watching as the clouds zoomed by from overhead feeling Reno give him a small shove.

"I'll ignore that comment for now and ask you if you want something to eat before I take you to Tifa." he asked keeping his voice steady and concentrated as he watched the road pushing lightly on the break peddle as they neared a stoplight.

Happiness shot through the brunettes heart and he had to lean back into the seat to keep his wings from popping out. "McDonalds!"

Reno grimaced. "McDonalds? But that stuf-"

"McDonald's damn it!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your wings in a tangle."

Sora shot him a look.

Reno chuckled turning the car swiftly to the right. "Your not used to being teased to much are you?"

"Wow, what gave that away?" he snapped crossing his arms over his chest and heaving a deep sigh. Reno was silent for a few short moments as they pulled into a nearby McDonald's and screeched into the drive-thru which was deserted for the early time of the morning. It wasn't until the two pulled out with Sora happily sipping a large chocolate shack with a double cheeseburger and fries half stuffed into his mouth that he decided to take advantage of Reno's prescience and use it to his advantage.

"So," he swallowed what food remained in his mouth and grabbed another handful of french fries. " This…place your supposed to be taking me too, this world… am I considered some sort of god?"

Reno nearly swiveled off the side of the road taking Sora by surprise as he quickly turned toward him, a look of surprise draped across his features. "Why are you asking me this?"

Sora blinked. "Well you know, right?"

"This is Tifa's job, not mine." he mumbled narrowing his eyes at the road.

"You owe me after all the times you've laughed at me!" Sora snapped.

"I bought you McDonald's, what more do you want? The whole franchise?" he groaned leaning back in his seat and letting his head thump against the headrest with a loud thud.

"No, I just want you to answer some of my questions. Straight from the horses mouth!" Sora smirked, an evil glint brimming in his eyes rapped up in the joy of making Reno feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, who you calling a horse Pegasus!?"

"Come on! You know you owe me!"

A heavy silence descended between the two of them as Reno kept his eyes locked on the road and Sora kept his eyes locked on the driver in a look so cold he was beginning to feel chills creep in underneath the leather of his jacket making him shiver.

"…What do you want to know?"

"Am I god in this place you guys want to take me?" he asked again keeping his voice calm and cool.

Reno clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Lets just say, you're like the symbol of light that everyone there has been waiting for."

Sora thought this over for a moment. "Like Jesus?"

The red head laughed lightly. "Yeah, something like that. I can't explain it as well as Tifa can. She's been their more recently then I have."

"Is the place civilized? Like, is there flying cars and stuff or is it like back in the roman days with guys walking around in armor with spears?" he pressed on letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Reno thought this one over for a moment. "Well… they're advanced I guess. More advanced then this world, anyway. But the way the world is built, it's cities and towns, is more old fashioned."

"Example?"

"Like, there's stone towers and palaces instead of sky scrapers and radio towers." he continued.

"Oh…" Sora was silent for a moment trying to find another question to ask which wouldn't sound stupid. "Where did you live when you lived their?"

A look Sora had never seen before crossed Reno's face and he waited patiently for a reply watching as the expression changed and twisted randomly as if the man was battling with something he had kept controlled up until now.

"Reno?"

"Sorry, um…" he closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath which he held for five long seconds before letting it out in a silent rush of air. "well, I lived in the palace their. I protected the people who lived there that ruled at the time."

Sora's eyes lit up again. "Cool, did you ever get involved in any serious battles or wars?"

The silence was colder this time and the red head shifted slightly in his seat. "…yes."

"Oh…did you win?" he asked hopefully.

"We're here."

Sora snapped his eyes to the window shield noticing for the first time the change in his surroundings. What was once a jumble of fast food stops and gas stations had transformed into millions of crowded looking streets littered with leaves and rusted trash cans. Chimney stacks sprung up randomly across the horizon puffing out smoke into the cold air connected to small antique shops and factories which were labeled with crusted wooden signs which needed a good paint job to pass as presentable. It was a small town which bordered the east side of the ocean about eight miles from Sora's old home serving as a fisherman's port and college town for the University just north of it which Sora had planned on enrolling in after graduation.

"Why…here?" he asked stepping out of the car and scrunching his nose up in disgust as the smell of salt consumed him almost immediately.

"Cause this is where your going to live." Reno smirked holding out his key and locking the door with a soft click. "We got it all set up for you."

The brunettes eyes widened in horror and he watched as Reno walked up to what appeared to be a large, oversized restaurant with living quarters on the upper floor. It was a strangely structured building spilling out over the sea which lapped up against the side of it chipping the paint away turning it a sickening green. The rest of the building was white and made of brick in different places. To the average eye, one would assume it was two separate buildings. Unfortunately Sora was smart enough to see past it.

"Reno, I am not living in THAT!" he stuttered running after him. "it's horrible looking."

The man didn't even bother to knock on the small, wooden door as he turned the knob and walked straight in with Sora at his heals. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

"But-"

"Just hush up and fallow me."

Too confused to argue, the teen fallowed silently behind him glancing at the long, dirty hallway which stretched out endlessly before him. Spider webs coated the walls- many of them still occupied by there creators making him shrink back in terror.

"This place serves as a restaurant which only runs in the summer so it's not abandoned or anything." Reno explained turning sharply to the left through an open doorway which led into a small triangular room which contained a rusty black staircase leading up into the darkness of the building. "before it was a restaurant the building was created by an architect who had a love for the sea and wanted to make a home and shop for himself. He went a little fancy on his living quarters and since nobody wanted this place for the season me and Tifa got it for you. It's safe, cozy, and has a good view of the ocean."

As Reno talked, Sora listened allowing his eyes to roam freely over the creepy anterior of the building. The sea roared from outside hitting the side of the building causing the wood to creak sending shivers up the teens spine. Living in this place seemed beyond him.

Suddenly the stairs ended and Reno led him out into a small wooden hallway which was in better shape then the rest of the house. Candles lit the walls in small glass lamps which looked like objects from the 1800's creating a classic, warm atmosphere.

Soft music was drifting from the other end of the hall and Sora fallowed Reno with quickened footsteps watching as a large, wooden crafted door loomed into view decorated with various roses carved into the design of the wood.

With a smile Reno pushed open the door holding it open for the brunette who carefully walked inside letting his eyes dilate in wonder as he took in the contents of the heaven he had just floated into.

It was a large, circular room roomy enough to fit a full grown football team. The floor was a heavily polished oak sparkling in the light from the millions of lamps built in random spots on the walls circling up to the ceiling where a large rose shaped glass light beamed down at him with stem shaped rods stretching out in all directions like tulips giving off extra light to different parts of the room.

A kitchen was fit snuggly in the corner with an old fashioned stove, wooden cabinets, and a small round table with four stools reflecting on either side complete with a refrigerator and microwave. Two sturdy wooden ladders were placed on opposite sides of the walls leading up to the second floor of the room which appeared to be a loft. The third floor was hard to make out, cast in shadow by the lighting within the room.

"So, I'm guessing you like it?"

Sora snapped out of his dreamlike state and turned his attention to the figure sitting atop the ladder leading up to the loft where Tifa sat perched with a satisfied smile on her face. "Ready to move in?"

The brunette gapped soundlessly.

"I think he likes it Tifa." Reno laughed taking a seat on one of the wooden stools. "Not such a dump now is it?"

Sora was silent for a moment, doing a double check on the design of the room and walking carefully into the middle of the highly polished floor afraid that it might break at the touch. He creaked his head back staring up at the rose shaped light and feeling the magical atmosphere of the place start to lighten his spirit.

"I think I can get used to this." he smiled.

Reno and Tifa grinned at each other sneaking a small thumbs up behind the brunettes back. "Score."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: I hate to leave it here, I hadn't planned to leave it hear, but do to time constraint I MUST leave it here.

Unfortunately I CANNOT update next week. I'm having my swim finals and I promise you that as soon as swimming over I will have a little bit more time on my hands to update. Until then, review and have patients. I have so much planned for this story and we have only just started .

PLEASE REVIEW!! MUCH THANKS AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	7. Feather Seven: Story Time

Me: Hia, I have broken out from my pile of stress to give you a new chapter! Sorry for lack of updates I've been extremely busy.

Off We Go!

_Feather Seven_

Story Time

"So your completely clueless as to where he is, am I right?"

The noise in the room was all but mute except for the heavy clicking of Rosie's high heels as she paced back and fourth like a trapped animal staring down at her cell phone with narrowed yellow eyes. The man who had spoken sat watching her on a large black leather sofa with a large bandage wrapped around his head scattering his sandy brown hair over his eyes in a messy turmoil.

"Rosie!"

"Yes I'm completely clueless god damn it!" she screeched holding the cell phone up over her head threateningly not phasing the man at all.

"Well that's going to put us in a good spot with the boss." he chuckled leaning back into the sofa and placing his hands behind his head lazily.

Rosie pursed her lip at the relaxed posture of his body and stamped her foot. "Red, this is serious you ass!"

He shrugged. "He's your brother, not mine. You can add it up from there."

"Well you're a Chaser and you let him get away so I'd zip your lips if I were you." she smirked flashing her eyes menacingly.

Red glared at her shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey, everything would have been fine if that stupid ass kid wouldn't of clocked me with the vase." he ran his fingers lightly over the bandage feeling a sudden burst of hatred at the memory. "That kids next on my list after we cage the little pigeon."

Rosie carefully tuned him out growing tired of his constant empty threats. She shut her cell phone with a loud snap brushing her long black hair out of her line of vision when a small disturbance in the darkened corner of the room caught her eye.

She paused for a moment straining to hear over Red's ranting allowing a small grin to spread over her bright red lips. "William."

The shadows in the back of the room stirred and a tall, thin, blonde headed teen stepped out from the darkness bringing with him an air of dark seclusion. His outerwear consisted of a simple plain, black, cufflink shirt with black pants and dress shoes- the average casual uniform for a working chaser. His porcelain blue eyes stayed locked on Rosie portraying no emotion over his doll like pale features frosting over icily when Red refrained himself from his jabbering and twisted his head around acknowledging the boys prescience for the first time.

"Well looky here, the bats out of his cave." he smirked keeping his gaze a little below the boys chin knowing better then to stare the adolescent male in the eye. Like Rosie, his eyes were his strong point making him a trump card for the Chasers.

Will shot him a swift, cold look and his lips slipped silently into a nasty smirk placing his hands lightly into the pockets of his dress pants. "And if the cardinal doesn't shut it's beak the bats going to return to its cave with some extra baggage." he hissed not phasing the man a bit. Red twisted his body around facing the blonde full front preparing to give another snide remark but Rosie put her foot down with a loud clunk.

"Shut it or you going to get everyone else out here!" she growled crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

Will straightened up tightening his lips into a thin, straight line. "Ren's out for the moment so I don't see what your worrying abo-"

"Hia guys!"

There was an awkward silence during which Rosie's eyes rolled a complete 90 degrees before placing her pale hand on the sore points of her temples. Red quietly placed his hands behind his head with a smug grin while Will simply closed his eyes twitching ever so slightly as the overly cheerful voice rang through the air once again.

"Hey, whoa, what's wrong with all of you?"

Rosie removed her hand away from her face with a snap and focused her gaze on the black haired eighteen year old leaning casually against the border of the large black doorway blinking two curious bright green eyes at his three team mates.

Red chuckled under his breath and closed his eyes softly. "Nothing Blitz, just hanging around."

"Oh…" the teen sighed brushing his black hair out of his eyes and pulling irritably at the cuffs of his white dress shirt which kept slipping down over his hands do to his thin complexion similar to that of Wills. But judging from the horribly cold gaze being shot at him from the irritated blonde, body type was the only thing the two would have in common as long as both lived and breathed in the same household.

"Well, I came out to ask when we're going to go get feather boy." Blitz asked cheerfully hopping over the couch and sitting down next to Red, crossing his legs pretzel style and staring up at Rosie who's gaze was dripping with irritation.

"When we find him, we'll let you know," Red shrugged watching the boys face shift into a frown.

"Isn't he going back to school?" he asked.

There was an awkward pause fallowing his question which was quickly ended as Red let out a loud roar of laughter clutching his hand to his stomach. "Yeah Blitz, there going to send him back to school. My Bio lab partner is a mutant freak, that's a good one Blitz!"

The teens frown deepened and he stared at Red like he had just grown a second head. "But isn't that what they want you to think? Because they think we're extremely stupid and gullible and would believe something like that?"

Everyone suddenly became utterly still drinking in what Blitz had just said. Rosie gazed at him horrorstruck, mouth dropped open in an expression battling between one of horror, confusion, and rage clenching and unclenching her fists to stop herself from reaching over and squeezing the black haired teen by the throat.

"I guess you better go back to school next week so you wont make us look like a bunch of clueless idiots, aye Rosie?" Red grinned enjoying the chaotic expression overwhelming her features.

"But…you…who… and who exactly are 'they' you little ass!?" she managed to choke out flashing her eyes hazardously.

Blitz blinked at her rude remark and his green eyes seemed to glint with a hidden knowledge glazing over the brightness of his pupils making them clouded and gray. Immediately his cheerful aura evaporated into the beyond replaced by a heavy, dark weight pressing down upon the others catching them all off guard. Even Will shifted uncomfortably from his spot in front of Rosie lowering his gaze to the floor and losing himself in his own thoughts using the distraction to block out the invading darkness which was different from his own.

" I guess that's just something your going to have to figure out for yourself, now isn't it?" he spoke with the same cheeriness but with a psychotic and dangerous vibe brimming below the surface making him appear lustful and demented. "Besides, isn't that why you applied yourself in the first place? You can't just go to school one day then not show up the rest of the year you silly bitch."

No one argued with his words realizing that he had a point. Red chuckled lightly to himself under his breath avoiding Rosie's gaze while Will silently made his way back to his room taking Blitzes statement as a sign that the conversation was now closed. The females lips had carefully slid into a tight pucker smearing lipstick across random patches of her flesh. Blitz continued to stare her down unmoving waiting for a reply that would satisfy him allowing him access back into his room where he would revert back to his adolescent happiness which hid the true demon lurking within his soul.

Scornfully Rosie lowered her head in a small nod. "I'll… go back Monday and check."

Without another word she stormed from the room flipping her cell phone opening and walking past the two men without looking up. As soon as they heard the door slam Blitz turned to Red propping his chin on the back of his hand flashing the sandy haired male a wide grin. "So, wanna go play Gamecube?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sora did a small clumsy twirl across the highly polished wooden floor listening to the squeak of his bare feet as he broke into a child like dance as the music blared from the top notch stereo resting near the kitchen table where Reno and Tifa sat watching him with interest. The music poured out from several different speakers located in different spots of the room creating a surround sound effect completely immersing the brunette in the music. His mood had sky rocketed over the last quarter of an hour sending him into a free for all happy dance which consisted of many twirls and jumps from one end of the room to the other. His wings flapped excitedly behind him folding and opening in tune to the music. The feathers sparkled heavenly in the light from the rose chandelier watching over him from above. There was even a small moment during which Sora gave a running leap into the air that his wings spread out, catching the full light of the room sending rainbow like sparkles blossoming across the wooden floor.

"…I don't have the heart to tell him to stop." Reno chuckled never taking his eyes off the dancing teen. "He needs to though."

"Give him another minute Reno, the songs almost over." she informed him resting her hand comfortably on his shoulder and squeezing it before getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. From inside she pulled three ice cold bottles of Pepsi and sat back down handing one to Reno which he took with a thankful nod.

"Thanks..." he muttered taking it in his hand and popping it open with a loud click. He stared at the can for a second looking over the cheaply designed label losing himself in his own trial of thoughts which Tifa took no time in breaking him out of.

"Reno…" she placed her pop back down on the table and stared at him with sad eyes not even bothering to ask what was troubling her red headed counterpart. Both knew too well what memories having Sora around was stirring up within the other.

Reno glanced at her, pausing before he brought the pop to his lips flashing the raven haired girl a weak smile. "I'm fine."

Before Tifa could argue the song came to a sudden end and Sora let out a loud whoop before sliding over to Reno and Tifa plopping down in a spare seat and picking up the last unopened pop. His skin was layered in a light coat of perspiration causing his spiky brunette locks to stick messily to has face and pop out in countless other places making him look wild and reckless.

"That was fun, this place is the best!" he exclaimed snapping his pop open and wasting no time in chugging half of it down his parched throat. "I don't believe you did all this for me, I didn't think such a place existed in such a trashy building."

"Which is exactly why we picked it." Reno smirked looking pleased with himself. "I heard about it awhile back and thought it would be the perfect place to stash someone. You know, if they got into any trouble or anything."

"No one knows about it except us five Chasers." Tifa informed him with a small smile.

Sora placed his pop down on the table. "The good chasers, right?"

The two nodded and Sora gazed down at the table, pondering over his questions which had begun to buzz in his brain with his adrenaline slowly sinking below the surface.

"So…what exactly is the name of this place your all from?" he began quietly.

"It… has many names." Tifa answered prepared for Sora's onslaught of questions. " Along time ago, back when the city was undivided, it was named Akari."

Sora cocked his head to the side curiously. "Divided?"

Tifa cast a glance at Reno who was avoiding her gaze with as much self control as he could muster. She stared at him coldly, finding his childish evasion annoying and unacceptable.

Finally with a loud sigh Reno waved his hand at her crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, go ahead and tell him! Geez. What do I care?"

"Well you were all bent up about not doing it with Leon presen-"

"Screw Leon, I'll deal with him. Just tell him for god sake!"

There was a small brushing noise from behind Sora during which his wings folded quickly against his back giving away his growing uneasiness. Immediately Reno bit his lip turning his gaze to the floor muttering a small apology for his behavior casting a small glance at Tifa who was watching him with an expression Sora couldn't read.

"Tifa?"

She looked away from Reno focusing her eyes on Sora as if seeing him for the first time. Her gaze made him shudder feeling as if she was seeing things not even himself could see deep inside his heart. But immediately the gaze softened slightly making Sora feel entranced and jumpy realizing she was about to tell the tail he was longing for.

"Akari used to be a world very similar to this one. People lived together, worked together, built together, it was very peaceful and proper place full of tall stone buildings and people looking to find there place in the world. The people of Akari fallowed a very strict belief system that insured all of them complete safety. Or at least, that was what the emperor said."

"The place had an emperor?" Sora frowned.

Tifa nodded. "He was a very noble man. Everyone in Akari trusted him and depended on him as there ruler. When he ruled, there was never any trouble and the city couldn't have been any better off."

The brunette watched her, waiting for a second. "But…?"

"But, just like all good things this one came to a sudden end. All because of one person, one stranger who entered the town."

" It was said that he had come from a distant land which was common for most people within the city. But with him the man brought a prescience that disturbed the vibe of the city making the towns people feel uneasy. The emperor sensed it too and kept the man under close watch during his stay. Within a week though the man had disappeared from under their noses leaving no trace behind him for the emperors men to follow. Many had thought he had left, even the emperor began to believe the man had left Akari for good. But, as all good stories go, he didn't."

"One rainy night the man arose from the shadows bringing with him a large group of men. Many were rebels against the beliefs of the city while others were simply too gullible to deny what was right and what was wrong. Either way, the darkness the man brought with him began to spread through the town blocking the stars out from the heavens and casting the town into deep shadow."

"The Emperor was caught off guard, gathering his men together as quickly as possible and sending them fourth to defend the city from the shadows. But the palace where the Emperor resided was already over run and he found himself powerless to prevent the onslaught of destruction."

"But not all hope was lost. There were many people of the city who hoped to protect there town, enraged by the sudden attack and set on taking back what was rightfully there's."

"So did that start a war?" Sora asked fully immersed in Tifa's story.

She nodded. "Even though I like to say it was more of a series of battles which led to nothing but senseless killing. We were able to save the Emperor in time and relied on him for guidance throughout the long battles. Many people were beginning to question there beliefs wondering why such things were befalling there now ruined city. It wasn't until things got really bad that they began to get better."

The brunette blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tifa looked down at her hands for a moment as if the memory was weighing her down. "The Emperor was dieing. After two years of fighting it had worn him down to what eight years of normal, happy life would of done to him if things wouldn't of turned out like they did. Many believed he was wounded, others thought he was giving up." she looked up at Sora then, her eyes filled with lost sadness. "I believe it was because his spirit was broken. A pillar of light broken by the darkness he tried so hard to drive away for the sake of the city. His passing was one of the hardest things the people of Akari had to bare."

"But with it came hope. Those with strong hearts rose up from there sadness and fought back against there darkness powered by there love for there past ruler and drove the shadows back into the more ruined part of the city away from the Palace. From the depths of Akari's army stepped fourth a man who had been very close to the emperor and specialized in seals and magic. With his power he created a barrier dividing the city of Akari in half trapping the darkness on the other side away from the light. Within days after the battle a wall was built to insure that the darkness could never break through and the man became the new Emperor rebuilding the town and recreating peace and order."

Sora nodded slowly drinking in Tifa's words and reenacting the story over in his mind. The silence stretched out between them as he pondered over his thoughts trying to pick out a few important questions he felt he needed to ask out of his bundle of others which had arisen during the telling of her story. It was like something out of a role playing game him and Tidus had had a habit of immersing themselves in over the summer. A sci-fi, a fantasy created to entertain the young of mind.

"So the town is divided between light and dark." he muttered more to himself then the two Chasers watching him with curiosity. "Nothings that easy."

"Smart little bird isn't he?" Reno chuckled flashing his eyes at Sora smugly. "Your right, nothing ever is easy. Everything has some sort of a loop hole."

"What Reno's saying is that even though the darkness chose to make amends with us after there leader died there's still some people who are trying to break throu-"

"No what I'm saying is, is that they have that stupid twilight square-"

"Whoa, whoa, when did there leader die!?" Sora shouted caught off guard.

"-and that's how they keep breaking through and sending the city into a frenzy." Reno snapped completely ignoring the teen and turning to face Tifa with narrowed eyes.

There was a long moment during which the two stared each other down, neither making any move to break the silence. Sora sat completely forgotten, unfolding his wings and bringing them up and over his head so they blocked his face from view in case one chose to irrupt in a frenzy. Thankfully the explosion never came as Tifa tore her eyes away and slowly slid her chair away from the table. "I think that's enough questions for one day."

"Oh…" Sora lowered his wings slowly keeping his gaze on the table. "Okay."

She slowly got up out of her seat and Reno fallowed slowly after her pushing his chair back in with a little more force then he had meant to imply. Sora fallowed behind him silently stopping in the middle of the room where they stood waiting to bid him farewell.

Suddenly it dawned on him. "Hey…are you guys leaving me hear alone?"

"Yup, you got the whole place to yourself pipsqueak." Reno smirked giving him a small wave and turning his back to him heading for the door. Tifa studied Sora's face for a moment interpreting the look of fear slowly consuming his features.

"Reno, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't even think about it, we are not staying here with him." he snapped turning back around to face them.

"Well clearly he doesn't want to be left here alone!" she snapped back unable to control herself any longer.

"Well that's his problem." he cast Sora a loathing glance which made the brunette snap his wings to his side and clench his hands into fists trying to control the overwhelming urge to reach out and hit the older male. He was treating him like a child or even worse, a thing.

"How is it HIS problem?" Tifa hissed.

"God damn it Tifa, stop worrying so much about the little freak and leave him here. If he has any serious problems being alone then we'll just send his boy toy over here to cuddle with him." Reno growled adding a hint of sour humor to his words.

At the mention of Riku, Sora's wings flapped out beside him menacingly staring the red head down with utter loathing flashing his blue eyes dangerously. Reno caught the look in his eyes and opened his mouth to give another snide remark but Sora beat him to it channeling his anger into every word as it parted from his lips.

"You know, up until now Reno I've never had a problem with much of anybody who was looking out for my _best interest._" he hissed icily. " But I feel it's in _your_ best interest for me to tell you that I have never met anyone as fucked up and heartless as you. So if you have such a problem looking after me then don't waste your time."

A cold, dead silence fallowed his words making the atmosphere of the room become lifeless and still. Tifa was staring at him with her mouth half open, eyes wide with disbelief. Sora would of laughed if Reno hadn't been staring it him standing stone still with eyes twisting with madness; his hands clenched at his sides turning his knuckles white. The brunette had hit a nerve and wounded it deeply.

"You…little…" Suddenly his body jumped back to life and he bolted for Sora reaching out to strike him when a sudden blast of yellow light irrupted from beside the brunette hitting the red head square in the chest knocking him to the floor with a loud thud.

Sora staggered back turning his attention toward Tifa who was standing with her hand out toward her fallen partner in a battle like stance. She quickly straightened up crossing her arms over her chest and watching furiously as Reno slowly staggered to his feet twitching as small shocks of electricity shuddered through his body. With one last cold look he bolted through the door taking great care to slam it behind him making the rose chandelier tremble from the ceiling leaving Sora and Tifa alone in silence.

With a heavy sigh she brought her hand to her temples and messaged them slowly muttering something Sora couldn't hear. When she resurfaced and turned her attention back to the brunette she opened her mouth to speak but Sora beat her to it.

"What's his problem!?" he snapped throwing his hands over his head and clutching at his hair irritably. "One moment he's all happy and joking, you tell a little story, and he turns into the biggest jerk to walk the planet. Where does he get off calling me a freak!?"

"I know, I know, it's just something you have to watch out for. I apologize." she sighed. "He rarely gets like this, I guess the reality of finding you has finally sunk in and all this…reminiscing of Akari is bothering him."

"…Why did that get to him anyway? I didn't even call him anything that bad. Not as bad as being called a freak, anyway." Sora sighed reaching behind him and brushing a stray feather off his shoulder which was beginning to tickle.

"…You called him heartless. That what did it." she whispered.

Sora blinked. "Heartless? But why would that….bother him?"

Tifa stared at him for a moment, battling with herself over whether or not she wanted to tell him. "It's… he would kill me if I said anything."

The brunette laughed darkly. "A little to late for that."

She smiled slightly. "You got a point. I think he expects me tot ell you anyway."

Sora plopped himself down on the floor in the middle of the room folding his legs beneath him pretzel style. Tifa sat down next to him stretching her legs out in front of her and using her hands for support placing them palm down on the floor. "You see, me and Reno along with the other Chasers were all part of the great war."

Sora laughed. "Could of guessed that."

"We were young at the time. About ten when it started, thirteen when it ended. All of us had our little jobs like making weapons, testing them, shining them, sometimes even using them. When the time did come to use them we were excited and scared wanting to protect the city and feel important. Reno was more eager then the rest of us."

"Figures…" the brunette mumbled.

"When Reno did get to go out and fight he chose to be reckless and leave without a partner which was the rule for anyone under fifteen. He rushed into the fray of people immediately losing his nerve and tried to find a way out. But it was to late, either he died or he had to fight."

"So he gained what courage he had left and fought to the best of his ability. He managed to slay a few soldiers and immediately his ego went up a few notches and as expected he was caught off guard and…" her voice trailed off and Sora took the moment to add his own commentary.

"He got stabbed and it bruised his ego, didn't it?" he laughed.

Tifa shook her head and her expression turned serious. "He died Sora."

Her words hung in the air like ice and Sora opened and closed his mouth trying to find a proper way to respond as his brained struggled to process what she had just said. "But…then…he wouldn't be-"

"He wouldn't be alive right now as we speak. That's the thing Sora. They brought his body back to us at the palace and he was cut and bruised, stabbed straight through the chest. It wasn't until we had all left the room and came back with a doctor that we heard him coughing from down the hall and there he was, sitting at the edge of the bed like he had nothing but a scrape on his leg."

"But…that's impossible." Sora whispered.

Tifa nodded. "We thought it was too. Until we found out exactly what powers the darkness had to use against us." she brought her hand up to her chin staring at Sora as she dug deeper into her memory. "The dwellers of the darkness can steal peoples hearts. They can either slaughter their enemy or simply extract there very essence of life and use it to increase their own power. Once someone's heart is stolen they can still live and breath but only for so long. The person who took Reno's heart was smart about it and stabbed him after taking it. That's why we didn't understand how he got it back and how he was still alive."

Sora looked at the ground. "So that's why he doesn't want to go back to Akari?"

Tifa darted her eyes to the side. "That's…part of it."

Sora glared at her.

"If I told you anymore Reno would literally kill me and he would have the other Chasers to back him up." she explained keeping her tone direct and serious. "Reno will cool over after he's had some time to himself so if you stay on his good side from now on maybe if you ask him he'll tell you the rest."

The brunette thought about this, realizing that she had a point. Getting on Reno's good side would be a major boost for him in the story department. "Okay…but can you give me a hint?"

Tifa carefully hopped to her feet brushing some stray dust off the back of her pants flashing him a teasing smile. "Lets just say… there's somebody… or something back in Akari that makes Reno lay awake at night. Somebody who has slanted his reputation."

The brunette took her words into account and stored them in the back of his memory for later use. He carefully got up from off the floor and fallowed Tifa to the door feeling his heart give a small leap of fright as he realized she was leaving him.

"…You have to go?" he asked disappointingly.

She nodded. "Gotta go check up with the other Chasers. See how everything's going."

"But I don't feel safe here. Not by myself." he told her quickly feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Sure, he liked his new home but staying there alone was a different story.

"You'll be fine. There's no safer place then this. Trust me." She assured him. "Just keep the radio on, turn off the main lights, leave on the lamps, and crawl up into bed. You'll be asleep in no time."

Sora gave up on arguing with her realizing it was pointless. She gave him a small kiss on the head flashing another smile and walking out the door closing it gently behind her. The brunette wasted no time in bolting the door shut testing it for strength and pulling a spare table out in front of it just for precaution.

Quietly he turned to face the room. "Here goes nothing."

In a span of ten minutes Sora zipped around the room turning the radio to a relaxing classical station, switching off the main floor lights and climbing up to his bed which was a giant loft up on the second floor. It was specially designed so that when he stepped off the ladder there was a dresser on either side of him so he could store his personal things which were built into the floor so they couldn't slide off. A small section of wood was laid out for a walkway so he could access his drawers and lamp but besides that most of the vicinity of the room was nothing but one giant king size water mattress covered in an assortment of multicolored blankets and pillows. A giant glass window served as the only thing separating him from the outside world and the salty sea air making him feel like he was sleeping on a cliff rather then a bed. But in the dark it was hard to tell as the lighthouses from the distance blinked simultaneously giving him something to concentrate on other then the never ending darkness.

With a shout he leaped feet first into the sea of pillows and felt himself sink into the comfort of the water bed bouncing up and down in a wave like motion. Within minutes he buried himself underneath them curling up under several thick, soft blankets peaking his head out to stare at the stars blinking down at him from the clear glass ceiling which he had failed to notice earlier. The designer of the bed had really made the area open to the rest of the world. But the ironic thing about it was the rest of the world didn't seem to notice him leaving the stars open for him to explore.

"It's like your own personal little world." he yawned pulling the covers close and shutting his eyes. His brain buzzed with Tifa's voice and the images created by his imagination from her stories. Pictures of Reno kept flashing before him making his guilt grow with each passing second.

'_Heartless…'_ he thought as his mind drifted into the waiting abyss. '_I didn't know..'_

'_I'm sorry…Reno.'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Sorry for making Reno such a scrooge, but soon it will all start to make sense. Hopefully it makes even more sense by now.

Sorry, no Riku in this chapter. But there's a lot more Riku to come. Believe me, so don't worry.

Updates will be very RARE over the next three weeks so don't be expecting them. Opening day for my plays slowly approaching and I have to buckle down and start working on my wickedness.

Note: I spell checked this, didn't read through it for grammar. (Someone requested if they could be my beta reader awhile back, would that person kindly re-contact me? I kinda need one. Lol.)

SEND REVIEWS!! MUCH LOVE TO ALL!

P.S: The Will Chaser guy is based off my one friend in drama, hopefully he doesn't find out, hehehe. I couldnt resist adding him in. He's a good bad guy.


	8. Feather Eight: Upside Down

Me: Whew! Plays over, yay! I never knew it was so much fun playing an evil person and I got a lot of good feed back too. Acting is the best thing ever.

Then last week during dress rehearsal I decided to check my e-mail and was surprised to find that this story had passed the 100 review mark.

WOOT!

So now I'm back and I was contemplating over the idea of writing a Christmas story but I went through that last year and I thought it best to give it a rest this time around.

Oh, and read the book "Devilish" by Maureen Johnson. It's amazing.

This chapters going to be really long and there's a lot of RIKU. So all of you stop asking me where he is XD I haven't forgotten about him, I promise!

NOW READ!

Feather Eight: Upside Down

A cascade of light greeted Sora when he opened his sleep crusted eyes for the first time that day. His body moaned in resentment trying its best to avoid movement waking up every nerve and muscle in his body painfully as he shifted his legs underneath the assortment of covers weighing down upon him heavily.

The light before him became brighter causing a bright pink tint to ascend his line of vision through his eyelids. Irritably he tried to pull his covers higher up over his head, but found himself tugging helplessly at the sheets unable to pull them out from whatever object was keeping them at bay. To lazy to investigate, he let go of the sheets and with a grumble turned his body slowly away from the window letting his body relax in the shadows. He felt his mind carefully began to drift back to sleep when a small rush of warm air tickled against the hair matted over his eyes and he slowly cracked his eyes open in annoyance.

"AHHHH!"

Sora scrambled out of his labyrinth of covers scattering his pillows into random areas of his loft nearly tripping and falling out the glass window. He steadied himself, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees allowing him a closer look at the stranger lying asleep in his bed. A mass of silver hair lay scattered across a blank, tan, face buried beneath the collection of blankets Sora had thrown around in a frenzy. Blinking in confusion, the brunette carefully peeled the covers away to reveal a quietly sleeping Riku; his chest rising and falling steadily as he breathed in and out in a relaxed fashion.

The blood wasted no time in rushing into Sora's cheeks turning the teens face a dark, rosy, red. He stared down silently at his friend trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to how he had gotten up into his bed. He highly doubted it was intentional, knowing Riku would never pull anything as crude as that.

Suddenly Sora's eyes widened.

'…_Or would he!?'_

Despite the close connection between him and his silver haired friend, Sora knew very little about Riku's personal life. He didn't know anything about his family, friends, childhood, likes, dislikes, or whether or not he even…well…liked guys that way.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt a small stab of pain in his chest but quickly pushed it away. He had to concentrate on the current situation.

Unfortunately, his conscious wasn't giving in that easily.

'_Well what if he is gay? Maybe he had enough time waiting and snuck up here in the middle of the night and molested you.'_

Sora's eyes dilated and his hands automatically snapped behind him gripping his backside tightly.

'_So long to your virginity feather boy!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora hopped over the teen running for the ladder leading down from his loft to the safety of his home below when throughout his hysteria he noticed another human body, moving and fully conscious, dancing throughout the vicinities of his kitchen.

Sora blinked. "Reno?"

It was an odd sight. The man who had threatened his life the day before sending the brunette into an angered frenzy dancing around his kitchen with a spatula in hand to an extremely odd song Sora had heard during his school dances ('The Hamster Dance' was it?) he zoomed around the kitchen table, waving the cooking utensil in the air and twirling around in circles until he reached the stove flipping a single pancake into the air where it flipped four times before landing perfectly back in the pan.

The red head shot his fist into the air. "Score!"

Keeping his eyes locked on the dancing red head, Sora carefully made his way down the wooden ladder being as quiet as possible even as his bare feet touched the cool wooden floor sending shivers up his spine. He took a few small steps forward until he was standing in the middle of the room watching completely stunned as Reno let loose a variety of dance moves never once turning around to acknowledge Sora's prescience. The brunette would of found the site extremely entertaining if he had not been mortally disturbed by the guest residing upstairs in his bed and the anger Reno had caused him the night before.

Suddenly the song came to a loud, dramatic end and Reno turned around with the spatula thrust up over his head like a wand with his legs spread out in an honorable pose with a satisfied smile on his face.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Sora and the smile immediately faded allowing a heavy cloud of awkwardness to loom upon them blending in with the newfound silence. Reno immediately lowered the spatula running his free hand through his hair with a nervous laugh. "Yeah…um…good morning?"

Hearing his voice for the first time since the night before Sora couldn't stop the fresh wave of hatred from sparking up inside of him. He had believed Tifa's story of Reno's past and had even felt sorry for the man. But his stubbornness wouldn't allow these emotions to shine through as he stood face to face with him. He had been yelled at for no good reason and he wasn't going to let it go unpaid for.

But as he opened his mouth to speak a whole different wave of emotions washed over him extinguishing the fire and leaving him feeling cold and uneasy. He remembered the more recent events which had fallowed after his awakening and if Reno was here maybe he had something to do with it.

"Reno, why the hell is Riku up in my bed!?" Sora screamed pointing his finger up to the top of the loft swiftly.

The red heads eyes widened looking mildly surprised as if this wasn't the first thing he had expected to come out of Sora's mouth. "What?"

"Riku, the guy who saved me, is currently sleeping up in my bed and…and I didn't know it!"

A small smile slowly crept across Reno's lips. "So your saying you slept with him, eh?"

Sora's face flushed. "I don't mean like that! You know what I mean you idiot, what is he doing up there!?"

Noting the infuriation in Sora's features, the red head chose not to push him an farther letting out a small sigh and messaging the back of his neck nervously. "Well, as the story goes, I came in here earlier to check on you and somebody was over in the kitchen with there head in the frigerator searching for something and I went into panic mode and," he cleared his throat loudly. " whacked the person on the back of the head with the kitchen stool and when I turned him over I found out it was your friend from school and didn't know where to stash him until you woke up."

Sora's blue eyes flared. "So you put him up in bed with me!?"

Reno shrugged. "I figured it was the best place to put him, better then leaving him on the floor."

Sensing an onslaught of verbal curses and protests Reno held up the frying pan pointing to the golden brown pancakes inside and wave it out in front of him beckoningly. "He'll be out for awhile longer so best just to leave him up there for now. I finished making the breakfast he was preparing though, so how about sitting down and eating it with me?"

Sora's lower lip slowly jutted out as he spoke and he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Nnn…"

"Come on, take it as my apology for um…my behavior last night."

Not waiting for his reply, Reno turned away from him and deposited the pancakes onto a giant plate set in the middle of the table surrounded by smaller plates filled with sausages, scrambled eggs, and toast. The heavenly aroma tickled the inside of his nostrils and he found himself unwillingly walking over to an empty chair, grabbing an empty glass set out before him, and looking inside trying to distract himself.

He heard the scrapping of a chair as Reno sat down in front of him and began noisily helping himself to the assortment of food. "So you decided to join me feather boy?"

The brunettes wings bristled irritably and he continued to stare down into his empty glass watching his distorted reflection in the bottom slide in and out of focus. "I want orange juice." he muttered sourly.

He heard something hollow being placed down lightly in front of him fallowed by a soft sloshing as the juice swayed back and fourth inside the half empty carton. Sora placed his glass back on the table and wrapped his hand around the cold carton unscrewing the top and watching as the pulpy orange substance poured into his glass filling it to the brim.

"So, what do you think of Akari so far?"

The question threw Sora off guard and he almost dropped the orange juice carton as he placed it back down on the table. "It sounds pretty cool." he began slowly, cautiously reaching over for some scrambled eggs. "A lot different from Earth, but bearable."

"It's more then bearable, it's like being inside of a video game." Reno went on casually waving his fork out in front of him. "Big giant stone structures, giant buildings, old fashioned weapons, mages, magic, everything Earth has used as a source of entertainment is consider natural in Akari. It will probably come as a shock to you at first, but you'll get used to it. I'll give you three years tops until your able to conjure up a thunder spell like a pro."

Sora had given in to the conversation hanging on Reno's every word at the mention of magic. Casting his stubbornness aside, he grabbed a stack of pancakes and slapped them onto his plate reaching over for the syrup ,pouring it over the moistened cakes, and digging in with his fork. Reno watched him with curiosity waiting for him to speak. Sora gulped down the rest of his portion of food and placed his fork down on his plate turning to Reno with curious eyes.

"But of course there's danger, just like video games right? There's always something to look out for."

Reno nodded. "Catch on quick don't you?"

"Well it's obvious. You guys mentioned something about the dark side of the town so I'm guessing that has something to do with it."

He nodded. "Just because the darkness is trapped on the other side of the town doesn't mean it can't break through. There's been a lot of problems with that lately." he brought his fork up to his mouth but quickly lowered it as an uneasy shadow crossed over his features. "Well… at least it was last time I was there."

"Yeah, back when you had to leave because of-" Sora quickly stopped himself realizing with a jolt of fear he had said to much glancing at his friend who had suddenly frozen in place staring at the brunette with a savaged look. Sora carefully lowered his fork down onto his plate and put his hands on either side of his chair in case he had to make a break for it.

"Sora what," Reno began fighting to control the growing rage in his voice with a psychotic sense of calmness. "exactly did Tifa tell you after I left last night?"

The brunette swallowed. "She didn't tell me anything because she said it…it wasn't in her place to tell me."

Reno's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well then what were you starting to say earlier?"

Sora shrugged. "You mentioned to me that you had to leave because of some reason. Back at the hospital."

Reno raised a single red eyebrow. "I did?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, ask Tifa."

"Oh…" slowly Reno's body began to relax and the anger faded from his face. "Okay then. So she didn't tell you anything?"

Sora shook his head feeling his wings give a little twitch of uneasiness. A little white lie never hurt anybody right?

"That's odd…" he went on and for a moment Sora thought he saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "That's not like her. Maybe something's up."

Suddenly a loud groan echoed from the top loft and both males turned there attention to the other side of the room hearing the small squeak of the mattress as Riku stirred.

"Crap, that's my queue to split. He'll be on me like a moogle on mystery goo." Reno hopped up out of his seat, grabbed an extra sausage and plopped it into his mouth heading for the door. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. Don't leave the house and don't look out the window to much."

"Why can't I leave?" Sora frowned getting up and fallowing him to the door.

"It's not safe yet. Plus, Leon's orders." Reno bit of the end of the sausage and looked down at Sora flashing him a wide grin. "Speaking of moogle, Tifa stashed a little something of yours up in your top drawer. She figured you'd want to keep it."

Sora's cheeks flushed several shades of red and he glared at Reno tucking his wings against his back shyly. "Well…um, then tell her thanks." he mumbled.

Reno nodded. "Sure, see you later feather boy. Don't do anything you'll regret." and without waiting for a comeback from the brunette he rushed out the door slamming it behind him with a small laugh.

Sora gritted his teeth together letting out a small hiss of annoyance. Silently, he turned around and made his way over to the ladder putting one foot up on the railing and slowly making his way up. He didn't understand Reno at all. One moment he was like some immature twenty year old and the next he was some ravaging time bomb waiting to go off at any second.

'_I guess dieing does that to you.' _he thought grimly.

As he reached the last step on the ladder he carefully let go of the wooden railing and reached out to grab the side of the dresser when suddenly something warm, hard, and heavy cracked against the side of his face causing him to fall back and lose his grip on the dresser flailing his arms helplessly in the air.

A small gasp of surprise traveled from above him and without thinking he reached out and grabbed the nearest thing for support feeling his hands make contact with a soft, cotton, material twisting his fingers firmly within it hoping to stop himself from falling to his death.

The owner of the material yet out a yelp of surprise and Sora felt himself once again began to fall backwards dragging the person with him as they tumbled to the floor below headfirst screaming in terror. Sora felt the empty butterfly feeling swoop through his stomach and his wings snapped out in fear, flapping back and fourth frantically in a desperate attempt to fly. Unfortunately his wings weren't made for that purpose and the extra weight wasn't helping him make any progress.

Oddly enough, as the brunette felt himself hit the floor he found that the impact wasn't as hard as he expected feeling the light breeze cast of by his wings evaporate as he rolled over allowing the body of his friend Riku to land beside him with a loud thump.

The silver haired teen gritted his teeth in pain turning his head to stare at Sora who was clutching the side of his face in agony. He crawled over beside him feeling a small twinge of guilt. "You okay?"

Sora looked up at him watery eyed. "Yeah, it's bruised badly though."

Riku smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I thought you were the moron who attacked me."

"Yeah, that was Reno. He split as soon as he heard you get up." Sora explained.

"Bastard…" The teen reached up rubbing the sore spot on his head letting out a small sigh of aggravation. "So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Besides finding you asleep in my bed that is." he mumbled slowly getting to his feet.

Riku stared at him curiously. "huh?"

"Nothing. Want some breakfast, Reno finished making it after he…well…clocked you."

"Lovely." Riku mumbled fallowing Sora and strolling over to the kitchen table. Sora sensed an oncoming interval of awkward silence so he carefully turned up the radio a notch.

"So why did you get here so early in the first place?" Sora asked trying to start up a conversation.

Riku shrugged brushing a stray strand of silver hair out of his eyes. "I figured you'd like the company. You haven't been out in awhile so I thought I'd take you somewhere."

Sora stared at him curiously. "Such as?"

Riku twirled his fork around on his empty plate and looked up at him with his sea green eyes twinkling some what mischievously. "Well, I happened to look in your drawer and see that you don't have very many clothes so I thought I'd go out and buy you some."

Sora felt his face ignite remembering Reno's comment on what Tifa had stashed away in his top drawer. Nervously he almost turn down Riku's offer when he suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to disobey the red head in payment for his behavior the other night. Besides, he needed to get to know Riku more. Find out what made him tick.

"Sure, that sounds fun." he replied briskly watching the teen as he pushed his empty plate aside and grabbed the plate filled with the remainder of the pancakes and dug in. "But…before I go, can I take a shower first?"

Riku made a coughing sound which sounded like something between a choke and a muffled phrase but when he looked up he was smiling making the brunette feel like he was slowly melting onto the polished wooden floor.

"Sure, not like you need my permission or anything." he smirked making Sora's wings ruffle in embarrassment. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

The brunette narrowed his blue eyes at him sticking out his tongue and storming over to the other side of the room where a small wooden door lay hidden in the corner beckoning him in. He quickly shuffled inside casting one small, irritated glance back at Riku who was watching him with glinting sea green eyes and he carefully shut the door behind him fiddling with the bolt and lock making sure it was secure.

"Why does everyone keep teasing me?" he mumbled sourly looking around the landscape of the bathroom. It was a large circular room with a giant glass shower on one end and a bathtub with old fashioned, clawed, porcelain feet on the other. A sink rested in the middle of it all with a large circular mirror hanging on the cream white wall behind it where his messy reflection blinked back at him.

He quickly discarded his clothes dropping his pants and kicking them to the side. He tried desperately to tear his shirt quickly off and over his head, but the material caught firmly near the base of his wings and hurt terribly causing him to let out a small squeak of pain. Slowly he pried the material loose without ripping it and shook the shirt to the floor feeling the cold, bitter air of the room cling against his skin causing his wings to ruffle and flap. Casting a nervous glance at the door, he dropped his boxers kicking them aside into his pile of clothes and strolled over to the shower opening the door and sticking his hand inside fiddling with the rusted brass knobs.

Suddenly a loud thumping noise began to issue from outside the bathroom door and Sora could make out an unfamiliar tone of music beneath the shuddering power of the base. The brunette rolled his eyes wondering how much of a burden that radio might become in the future, sticking his hand in the flow of water from the shower nozzle and hopping inside feeling the warm water trickle down and across his skin. His hair flattened almost immediately shadowing over his eyes blocking his line of vision before he carelessly brushed it to the side. The feeling of the water on his wings made them feel heavier and awkward constantly causing the nerves in his back to seize up and strain making Sora grit his teeth at the weird sensation. He had never showered with his wings before.

'_Better get used to it.' _his conscious chuckled suddenly. '_Your going to be doing a lot more with those things.'_

"There nothing but a burden…" he mumbled licking his lower lip tasting the water as it rolled down his face. "They robbed me of a normal life. Of who I used to be…"

'_But you have Riku. That's got to count for something.'_

The brunette frowned tapping himself lightly on the head as if ordering the voice to shut up. It was true, he did have Riku. But would Riku be enough to help him through everything? Would he be there when he had to go to Akari and rule?

Suddenly Sora froze and he felt his wings snap out painfully on either side of him slamming against the glass causing his whole body to shudder. "God damn it!" he hissed reaching out his hand and grabbing hold of his right wing firmly feeling the wet feather slide and stick beneath his fingers. "Stupid things, stop doing that it's annoying!"

Oddly they obeyed, snapping against his back and allowing the brunette movement. Immediately the voice in his head seized the opportunity to speak bringing the teen back on subject.

'_Finally realized it haven't you? You have to rule Akari when you go there.'_

Sora bit his lip firmly. "…I'll have Reno and them to help me."

But his words sounded fake and untrue in his mouth as he remembered what Tifa had said about Reno. There was something back in Akari which had scared him into coming to Earth and from the looks of it he wouldn't be heading back anytime soon.

Surely the others would be there to help him? Tifa wouldn't send him to another world without anyone to guide him.

Suddenly a mental image of him clad in a pair of baggy ripped jeans and an oversized hooded standing in front of a gigantic golden palace saying "Hey, you know that guy who you've been worshipping for the last millennium who's supposed to come and rule your city? Well that's me!" to an army of scary looking guards crossed his mind and he literally almost fell out of the shower in horror.

He was in a real fix.

"Well lets start slow then." he spoke out loud to know one in particular over the loud roar of the stream of water which was slowly becoming cold against his skin. "I'll go to the mall with Riku, get some clothes, sit down and get to know him, come home and act like nothing happened. That way I'll get to know more about Riku, stay on Reno's good side, and if I'm lucky I'll get to hear the rest of the story about his past and learn more about Hikari from the other Chasers."

As he spoke his plan aloud he felt his chest swell with pride finding no loop hole which might lead his plan to failure. Unfortunately, his conscious wanted it's say before Sora called the discussion to a close.

'_What about those enemy Chasers, smart?'_

Sora growled lightly under his breath. He had forgotten about that. "Reno and Tifa will take care of them."

'_Heh. Good luck with that.'_

Annoyed beyond belief, Sora picked up a nearby shampoo bottle resting against the bottom corner of the shower unopened and unused and poured the material into his hand, slapping it into his hair, and running it through his greasy damp locks harshly digging his fingers into his scalp.

He never knew having a conscious would be such a bother when things took a turn for the worst.

"I have Riku with me, so I'm safe. He protected me once, he'll do it again."

'_Are you sure?'_

Sora nodded. "Positive."

But as the shampoo began to run quickly down into his eyes stinging them lightly he felt his heart give a small jab of pain warning him of the false hope hidden beneath his words.

Sora swallowed nervously. "I'm positive…you'll see."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: I bet all of you talk to your selves in the shower, don't deny it! I had no plan what so ever to end this chapter here, but do to time I wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys before Christmas. A little gift to you from me. I'll hopefully have two more chapters out by New Years. Depends on what I get for Christmas, hehe.

Merry Christmas Everyone! Send reviews, there much enjoyed!

Do it for Riku, you'll learn more about him in time.


	9. Feather Nine: Caught off Guard

Me: Hi! Had a great Christmas, lots of notebooks and lots of video games like…Guitar Heroes 2 and Zelda Twilight Princess. Ha!

But I shall pull myself away from these treasures to give you a new story chapter!

NOW READ!

Feather Nine

Caught Off Guard

Sora had managed to tear himself out of the shower before Riku could knock on the door and ask him if he had been sucked down the drain to lord knows where. He quickly threw on his boxers keeping his towel slung over his shoulder as he walked out of the steaming bathroom glancing at Riku who was busy fiddling with the radio unaware of Sora's arrival.

Taking the free opportunity, Sora tip toed over to the ladder and quickly began to ascend the steps up to his loft being extra careful not to slip as his damp feet pressed against the frail wooden material creaking under his weight. When he reached the top he was shivering from head to foot, the cold air pressing in through the large glass window shadowing his large bed. He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand hoping to find a spare hooded sweatshirt Tifa might have stashed away, when his eyes fell on a familiar object catching him off guard.

Sora bit his lower lip. "Tifa…"

Staring back at him from the dusty shadows of his drawer was a small stuffed moogle; its button black eyes staring back at him sadly, barely holding on to the worn material with two small stitches which had loosened over the years.

The brunette glanced cautiously down at his silver haired friend who was now sitting in a spare seat at the kitchen table with his hands clasped firmly behind his head and his eyes shut in thought as music poured out of the speakers of the radio. Taking his chances, he carefully pulled the moogle doll out of his drawer and walked over to his bed where he carefully placed it on the pillow where it stared up at him thankfully.

Sora gave a small nod of approval and walked back over to his dresser closing the top drawer and searching through the bottom two finding a pair of old ripped jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt just big enough to hide his wings.

Quickly he pulled on the jeans catching his foot in one of the large holes making it rip even more. With a hiss of aggravation, he pulled them on with a harsh tug and grabbed his shirt, hitching it over his shoulder, and climbing down the ladder where Riku was standing there waiting for him.

"I heard your cry of distress and wondered what was wrong." Riku laughed looking from Sora's bare chest to the sweatshirt draped over his shoulder putting two and two together. "You need help with that?"

Sora felt his face flush. "I guess…either way, it's not easy."

Suddenly the brunette eyes widened as he felt a small shiver run up his spine and his wings automatically shook, sending a large spray of water into the air as a house pet would after a long unwanted bath. Riku muffled a small laugh earning a harsh glare from Sora who threw the sweatshirt at him in irritation. "Shut it…"

Riku obeyed, pasting on a warm smile and turning the sweatshirt upside down so he had a firm grip on the outer material. "Fine. Arms up!"

Sora obeyed, raising his arms up over his head in a comical fashion. Sensing a battle, the brunettes wings flapped irritably before carefully folding up against the crook of his back. This didn't relax Sora in the least, afraid that they would shoot out at the last minute struggling for freedom in the material of Sora's shirt. But as Riku tugged the outerwear over his head his wings stayed in place, even as he pulled it snuggly over his head and lowered his arms rolling up the sleeves so he could have use of his hands.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Riku looked down, fishing inside the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a large ring of keys of various shapes and sizes. "You ready?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rosie had never been one to wander during her free time when she actually had it. Oddly enough, she found herself sitting in the main room of The Chaser Headquarters picking at her chipped nails which she always had no time to fix. Unfortunately she couldn't motivate herself to do so, having no missions till Monday when she was supposed to go back to the cursed place called school and spy on the little feathered brat. What annoyed her even more was that there was no one around to yell at. Even her cell had died on her and was currently charging in her room.

"…This sucks ass." she mumbled out loud to no one in particular. They had finally found the kid and now they were less busy then when they hadn't known his whereabouts.

From the depths of the building a door opened and closed fallowed by a stampede of footsteps. Rosie looked up to find Blitz and Red following a very irritated looking Will who unfortunately chose to head in Rosie's direction sitting down in a nearby chair not even glancing in her direction as he shot an icy glare at the two eager looking men who were chatting nonstop at the same time. Rosie felt her annoyance raise a few levels.

"Come on Will, tell us! We're bored." Blitz wined crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "It'll give us something to do."

The blonde clicked his tongue sharply. "Like what, screw up the whole mission?"

"Well why did you mention it to us in the first place then?" Red hissed looming over the Chaser threateningly.

Will didn't look at all threatened and slowly turned his ice blue eyes to the men flashing them with a dangerous malice. "Because your stupidity and eagerness amuses me. Is that the answer you wanted?"

Both men immediately straightened up feeling the sharp sting of his words. Rosie frowned at the blonde who shifted his gaze to her in a 'what do you want?' fashion causing her red lips to pucker up in irritation and looked away with a snort of disapproval.

"Just tell us you dumb blonde!" Red snapped. "Or I'll show you the dark side of my stupidity asshole."

"Then you wont ever get to find out now will you?" Will smirked. "I'll take the secret with me to my grave."

"More like a garbage can." Blitz muttered earning a small twitch of irritation from Will.

Unable to stand it, Rosie stomped her black heeled foot on the marble floor catching all three boys by surprise. They turned to face her in confusion and she immediately sat up fixing her gaze on Will coldly. "Kid, for god sakes just tell them and they'll leave you alone. Or I'll kick all three of your asses out into the street."

Their eyes flashed in anger and Will opened his mouth to speak but Rosie beat him to it. "The only thing that should be coming out of your mouth William is what the hell your not tell us so you can all go about your merry fucking way. Now spill it before I have to choke it out of you."

A heavy silence developed between them as Will's mouth tightened into a firm line causing the shadows in the room to darken. Blitz and Red took a small step back, afraid that he might burst into a frenzy out of nowhere sending them all into what he liked to call oblivion.

Without another word, Will slowly got up from his seat, placed his hands in his pants pockets, and walked steadily to the hall. Before exiting, he turned toward the three of them flashing a sick looking smile making the hair on the back of Rosie's neck bristle and opened his mouth to speak.

"The 'Pigeon' as you people call him is out and about today with his friend from school. If you feel like messing with him behind the bosses back, go right ahead. You can find him at the town mall."

The look on Blitz's and Red's face gave away their excitement causing Will's face to harden. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, we wont. Just worry about yourself Will." Red grinned. "Boy scouts honor."

The blonde muttered something repulsive under his breath before disappearing into the shadows of the hall. Rosie turned to watch the others who were fishing through the lounge closet for there black coats and pulling on there shoes. Red looked up from his excitement flashing Rosie a curious look. "Well, aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "Wills right. If you screw up, it's not going to be on my shoulders."

"Come on, you said yourself you were bored. Maybe we can even capture him and bring him to the boss early." Blitz smiled madly.

Rosie laughed loudly. "If you can capture that kid with his friend by his side and without my help I'll do whatever you say for a week."

Red and Blitz looked at each other mischievously. "Such as?"

Rosie went back to her chipped nails. "We'll discuss that when it happens. IF it happens."

"That sounds like a challenge." Red smirked.

Rosie shrugged. "If you say so."

In a blink of an eye they were gone and Rosie leaned back against the sofa with a sigh of relief. "I'll give them three hours…tops."

The silence around her buzzed in her ears and as the clocked ticked away the seconds she found herself once again bored and alone.

Growling, she hopped to her feet shouting into the vicinity of the hallway. "Will, get your ass in here and help me paint my nails!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So what exactly do you want to buy me?" Sora asked as he strolled in casually through the large glass doors leading into the County Mall which he opened with a sleeve covered hand afraid of what germs lurked on the metal handle. He had always had problems with touching public objects such as door handles, restaurant seats, and anything within the vicinity of a public bathroom. Thankfully the large sweatshirt was a big help on his part and with a flick of his wrist he pushed his sleeve up allowing his hand movement.

The trip to the mall had been exceedingly short and Riku's car was a big boost in the speed department. At a glance it wouldn't seem like much, just a plain silver Ford slightly used but definitely that of a teenagers. Riku obviously cared for it since the back and front seats were completely free of clutter and garbage except for a stray brown messengers bag which Sora had seen Riku carrying during school. The tidiness of the vehicle and the smooth drive to the store was enough to set Sora in high spirits not feeling at all nervous or exposed as he stepped into the mall with Riku by his side.

"I think we need to buy you something casual." Riku muttered scanning the contents of the mall with curious green eyes. It was crowded but not as crowded as he had expected. Random groups of people strolled past, mostly teens around there age. Some dressed in casual blue jeans and tops while others were adorned in short, elaborate, dresses and multicolored hair catching the two boys by surprise.

"Did…did that girl have bunny ears on her head?" Sora asked Riku awkwardly.

He nodded, his lips turning down into a large frown. "They must be having an Anime Convention or something. I think I seen a flyer on the way in."

The brunettes eyes sparkled excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to one of those, do you think-"

"No, that's pushing it a bit don't you think?" Riku warned darkly. "Your not supposed to be out as it is and if anything happens its on my shoulders but I'm willing to take responsibility for it anyway."

Sora puckered his lips together in an attempt to stop himself from pouting but it only made him look aggravated earning a swift glare from the silver haired teen. "How about we eat first?" he suggested silently.

The brunette nodded. "Alright."

They scooted there way through the growing crowd of people being careful to avoid any physical contact which might draw attention. Sora found this most difficult feeling his wings twitch in the cotton bonds of his sweatshirt every time his skin brushed against that of another's. After what felt like hours, Sora turned around to speak to Riku but couldn't find the teen anywhere in site.

A small spark of panic ignited inside him. "Riku?"

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the wrist tightly and Sora felt his wings snap open in fright pushing his sweatshirt up and over his head. With his free hand he swiftly yanked the material back down over his appendages and he looked up to find Riku leading him quickly through the crowd bumping into random people who shot him irritated looks before going about there business.

"Riku, where are you-"

"Just walk." he shouted back to him without turning around. Sora obeyed willingly let himself be led until Riku turned into a random shop throwing him inside and shutting the door behind him.

Sora brushed the hair which had begun to fall irritably in front of his eyes out of the way and surveyed the contents of the shop Riku had led him too. It looked like a cross between a Starbucks and a Tarot Shop smelling heavily of coffee and incense making his head spin dreamily. Riku beckoned him over to a small wooden table draped with a satin maroon cloth which he walked over to slowly watching as Riku pulled out a small wooden chair which resembled the ones Sora had back at his home and rested his head in his hands looking tired and washed out.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked sitting down in front of him being careful not to crush his wings against the back railing of the seat.

A moment or two passed before Riku looked up, flashing his eyes dangerously at the table cloth. "I don't like crowds very much…" he muttered darkly.

Sora stared at him curiously wondering whether or not he should press the subject. He wanted to learn more about Riku, but this wasn't really how he had wanted to start off the conversation.

'_Better take the chance while it's available.'_

The brunette swallowed nervously. "…Why?"

A long silence followed his question and for a moment Sora thought he hadn't spoken loud enough when Riku narrowed his eyes at him dangerously as if sensing the brunettes plan. "Just…because." he answered darkly.

The teen swallowed. "Oh. Well… what else don't you like other then crowds?"

Riku's lips slowly pulled down into a curious frown as he searched for an answer, the darkness from his eyes quickly fading out of his features. "Well, I don't really care for Mexican food." he began slowly. "I don't like certain types of clothes and shoes but I wont list them because that would take all day. I hate rap music, I hate people who where their pants down really low and think their gangster. There's a lot of those people in our school so you would know. I don't like people who try and take authority over others, that really ticks me off. I don't really like spiders much either but they don't bug me as badly as other things."

Sora nodded resting his chin on the knuckles of his right hand propping his elbow up on the table. "Okay, then what are some things you do like?"

The teens eyes widened for a moment catching the sparkle of the dim light from above causing his eyes to shimmer making Sora's tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. "Oh, so we're going to play this game now are we, why so curious?"

"Because you saved my life and even though I've known who you are for the longest time I never really got to know you personally and it's been bugging me since forever!" Sora blurted out causing Riku to laugh.

"Well then why didn't you just ask me earlier?" Riku questioned, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Because it would have been extremely awkward and I don't want to be put in anymore awkward positions for a long time." Sora mumbled.

Riku raised a single eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here. You just answer them." Sora smirked crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Riku stared at him for a moment before quietly folding his hands out on the table in front of him and fixing Sora with a calm gaze. "Alright then, shoot."

The brunette smiled in victory. "What are your likes?"

Riku was ready for him. "Painting, writing, drawing, acting, interactive video games, Dance Dance Revolution, Converse, sushi, McDonalds French Fries, art class, any kind of music other then rap, books, manga, anime, dogs, birds, Ramen Noodles, and Cherry Tootsie Roll Pops."

Sora stifled a laugh. "I like Apple flavored actually."

Riku tapped his finger on the table impatiently. "I'm answering, your asking. Remember?"

The brunette stuck out his lower lip sourly before continuing with more questions. "Favorite class?"

"Art." he replied.

"Favorite cartoon character?"

"Felix the cat."

"Favorite flower?"

"Rose…" he answered quietly strumming his fingers on the table causing a low vibration to travel through the table traveling up Sora's elbow. The brunette drove on with countless questions oblivious to the cold stares him and Riku were receiving from the waitress who walked by every five minutes to see if they would order anything. After half an hour she gave up and disappeared into the back and left them alone.

"So what's your family life like?" the brunette asked saving this question for last, learning from experience that such a question could bring fourth more then just an awkward answer depending on the person.

Sure enough, Riku's features tightened and he dropped his gaze back down onto the ruffled table cloth rocking ever so slightly on the edge of his seat. "It's pretty good I guess… just me and my dad. He's mostly at work though so I don't see him much." slowly he looked up pasting on a small smile which made Sora's heart drop. "That's kind of a good thing though because then I wouldn't be able to get away with spending so much time with you."

"Yeah, I know how that feels…" Sora muttered quietly. "It was like I didn't even have parents with them and their work." suddenly he remembered something. "Hey Riku, what about your moth-"

"So when do I get to question you?" Riku interrupted catching the brunette by surprise. His eyes were locked on an empty spot near the far corner of the table and Sora could see that his hands had traveled to the sides of his chair and were gripping the wood material tightly.

Sora felt a stab of regret. He had pushed his limits. "Oh. Well… when we get back home. I promise."

Riku nodded but stayed silently never allowing his eyes to stray from the empty spot. A heavy silence grew between them and Sora tried desperately to find something to distract himself which unfortunately was the waitress standing behind the cash register glaring at him coldly.

This was their queue to leave.

"Hey, the crowds died down. Do you think we can go shopping now?" Sora asked weakly.

Riku snapped his head up as if awakening from a dream and looked at him oddly as if he had just realized he was there. "Oh…yeah, sure."

Happy to leave the tainted shop, he quickly hopped out of his chair and walked beside Riku exiting out into the bright light of the mall which was filled with the low chatter of people and a muffled sound of music which he guessed was coming from the convention.

As they quietly walked along, their feet ended up guiding them inside a well known store filled with a variety of band T-shirts, video game sweatshirts, and rocker jewelry all the while blaring with familiar music which was believed to be turned up to the highest level of volume so it could numb the brains of the customers to block the pain of the high prices of their products. Of course, this was just an assumption but it didn't stop people from coming back to shop every weekend.

"Hot Topic." Riku announced with a hint of humor casting a small glance at Sora surveying his choice of clothing. "You sure?"

The brunette nodded staring at the items in the window with a glint of lust in his eyes. "My parents never let me buy anything in here, lets go for it."

Riku shrugged. "Fine by me."

Both boys walked carefully into the shop immediately splitting off in different directions as different items caught there eyes. Sora was drawn to the video game T-shirts holding up a Pac-man tee which Riku kindly told him he would only be able to wear at home.

"So you mean I can only buy sweatshirts?" Sora grumbled placing his hands in his pockets irritably.

"Looks like it. But don't complain, sweatshirts are really common. Especially in this town. It's always cold." he explained looking over the Pac-man shirt and draping it over his arm.

Sora frowned. "What are you doing with that?"

Riku smirked. "I'm buying it, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Riku walked off in the other direction before Sora could protest feeling his wings fight against the hold of his sweatshirt stretching the thread and fabric until the seams burst at the sides causing Sora to freeze in terror. Riku heard it too, casting him a worried glance which the brunette returned before turning his attention back to the merchandise. It was nothing to worry about, his top would hold on until he got home.

"Hey Riku, look at this!" Sora exclaimed excitedly five minutes later, holding up a large black hooded sweatshirt decorated with twisted white crowns and hearts.

"Look at the back too." he flipped the top around and decorated on the back were two white wings taking up most of the black fabric making it look fictional and witty.

Riku let out a roar of laughter grabbing on to a nearby store rack for support looking up at Sora with small tears in the corner of his blue eyes. "We are definitely buying that for you. Wait till Reno gets a load of that!"

Sora's eyes widened in terror at the mention of Reno and he felt the guilt began to poke at his heart. "Where will we tell him we got it?"

"I'll just tell him I went out and bought it for you. Which I actually did, so it's really not lying if you get my drift." he laughed taking the sweatshirt from Sora and draping it over his arm along with the Pac-man shirt. They searched through the rest of the store finding little else of interest except for a pair of baggy pre-ripped jeans with lyrics to one of Sora's favorite songs written down the pant legs along with a beautiful vintage design of a rose which Riku took a liking too. After much bickering, the two managed to make a deal that they would share the pants from time to time and bought them along with the other two items leaving with a sense of satisfaction.

"Well, we got that taken care of." Riku grinned hitching the bag over his shoulder. "You want to go home?"

Sora didn't answer right away, his attention fixed on the long line of white tables leading off into the distance a little ways down from where they stood. A large variety of people buzzed around them, some he recognized from earlier including the girl with the cat ears. Curiosity immediately overtook him and he began to walk toward it when a firm hand grabbed him tightly by the shoulder.

He turned to Riku sharply. "What?"

"Where are you going?" he asked glancing at the crowd with nervous eyes.

"I just want to go look. Can I?" he asked pleadingly.

Riku's expression didn't change and Sora looked from him to the crowd and back again teetering on the back of his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Please?"

The teens face twitched and he slowly brought his hand up to his face rubbing his temples roughly with his fingers. "Fine… But I'm going to cut through Macy's and meet you on the other side, so stay out of trouble until you see me got it?"

Sora nodded. "Alright."

With a look Sora couldn't quite read, Riku turned in the other direction and headed toward the large department store swinging the Hot Topic bag back and fourth as he went. The brunette took his hands out of his pockets and made his way over to the table pushing past people in order to get through. He figured Riku would be okay until he got to the other side. As long as he looked through quickly they would be able to head home and arrive without any sign that they had been gone.

A random teen about Sora's age walked past him with a pair of cheap, fake wings strapped to his back with a long plastic sword shoved into his belt. He shot him a cold stare trying to remember the days when he wished he was some mystical hero with super powers able to save the world. Back when everything was just make believe.

'_Say goodbye to those days…' _Sora thought sadly as he stared at the fake weapons and replica's resting on the white tables along with an assortment of comic and art books. The girl selling them smiled at him softly dressed in a large white cape with fake elf ears and a bow slung across her back. Sora nodded at her in greeting then slowly backed away afraid that she might expect him to buy something.

As he took a step back, he collided with a traveling group of people and was rudely pushed out of the way nearly knocking into one of the white tables flailing his arms wildly in the air to stop from falling. Automatically he felt his wings tug and tear at his sweatshirt, pushing against the already ripped seams and ripping past the fabric making Sora's eyes widen in fear. People were staring at him curiously, wondering if he was alright and yelling at the group of people who had pushed him who went on about their business ignoring the shouts and complaints. Quickly the brunette regained himself and began to make his way through the crowd desperate to get back to Riku before his wings tore his top to shreds, when a rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder squeezing it painfully.

"Hey pigeon, you alright?"

Sora growled irritably. "I'm fine, so let g-"

"Are you sure feather boy?"

The teen felt his heart skip a beat rooting his body to the spot as his brain processed the familiar tone of the strangers voice matching it with a recognizable face. Suddenly he could hear Reno's words screaming in his ears about Akari and the other Chasers switching on a light bulb in his head bringing back the memories from that fateful day at his school.

'_Give it up kid, or I'm pulling those appendages out of your back with my bare hands!'_

Him.

Sora's body bolted to life and he immediately tried to make a run for it, but the man grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, how's the back problem going?" he laughed giving a harsh tug and pulling the teen back roughly.

Sora resisted and immediately a loud ripping noise shot through the air as the fabric of his top finally gave in, splitting open and freeing his wings from their prison.

There was a loud chorus of gasps and shouts from the surrounding group of spectators forcing Sora to squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment and try once again to make a break for it hoping Riku would be waiting for him so they could run.

Unfortunately the man wasn't done with him and he felt the familiar hand grab him by the wing roughly and yank back causing him to let out a shriek of pain. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as more people surrounded him staring in a mixture of horror and amazement.

"Aww, look at all the attention your drawing feather boy." The man laughed stretching out his wing and showing it like a brochure to the growing number of people. "Now they see you for the freak you really are, doesn't that make you feel special?"

Sora's face burned red with embarrassment and he felt his wings flap frantically as he tried to escape never once faltering in his attempt. For the second time in his life he felt helpless and lost, a person who was once admired for his strong, talented, and athletic spirit reduced to a freak ditched by his parents, with no future on Earth, and no life.

And all because of a pair of wings.

"Sora!"

A loud crunching noise shot through the air and Sora felt the hand on his wing loosen as the man was sent sailing into a nearby white display table scattering the merchandise across the floor. Before the brunette had time to look, he felt Riku's hand grab his and drag him through the confused crowd hearing random jeers and shouts as the crowd rushed by in a blur of colors.

"Riku I-"

"Don't talk, just run. Exits this way!"

Suddenly the amount of people began to lessen as the end of the convention came into site. Sora could make out the exit to the mall growing closer by the second as he ran feeling his left wing twitch painfully.

Suddenly the row of tables and stores came to an end leaving nothing but blank white walls and advertisements. The brunette felt his heart relax a little when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught site of a figure leaning casually against the wall on his right next to a large advertisement sponsoring the new Playstation 3 council. He was about Sora's age, with raven black hair and piercing green eyes which glittered eerily as they stared at the brunette as he ran. He wouldn't have paid any attention to the kid if he hadn't been smiling at him and dressed in the same exact black pants and suit get up as the Chasers.

"Come on Sora, move it!"

He tore his eyes away from the boy and headed straight for the doors of the exit. A guy dressed in a Link outfit with a fairy made out of a foam ball and paper attached to his shoulder with wire walked by them casually, stopping as his eyes fell on Sora's wings, and popping a smile onto his face.

"Dude, where did you get the wings?" he asked awestruck.

Never once breaking his stride, Sora turned his head to the side and shouted back at the Link guy flashing a wide grin. "Ebay!" and without another word, he bolted out the door and into the afternoon sunlight in Riku's wake.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Ha… Ebay. My friend tried to sell her soul on E-bay ::Cough:: Luckily they caught her.

Anyway, I loved this chapter and spent all night working on it. I promised you two chapters but I actually ended up fusing both chapter together because I want to keep the first half of this story to a minimal number of chapters so both half's wont look lopsided when this is finished.

I wanted to note that I call what Sora wears a sweatshirt but in teenage terms it is referred to as a "hoody" or a "hoodie." but a hoodie is not a proper word and spell check dislikes it also, so for now it will be referred to as a "sweatshirt" or "hooded sweatshirt." So don't go picturing Sora wearing some ugly wool thing.

Please review, it will only motivate me to update more and improve my writing. I'm doing better on my grammar thanks to you people too. Wee!

So…review!


	10. Feather Ten: Through The Looking Glass

Me: Exams are over! Whoo! Sorry for lack of updates, I got dragged off to an anime convention and then had my play last weekend and had exams over the last weekend and a sleep over last weekend. I'm done now though, so more updates!

Thank you for your patience.

Oh, and meet my new betae reader for this chapter!

Wish: (is doing the robot in the background)

…NOW READ!

Feather Ten

Through The Looking Glass

"I don't see what your making such a fuss over," Riku shouted from the bathroom digging through the drawers for a spare bandage. He received no reply from Sora who sat in front of a large circular mirror up in his loft with his face buried in his knees curled up on the edge of his mattress. His wings were spread out lazily on either side of him, the one the man had grabbed stuck out at an odd angle, the feathers uneven and a small trail of blood leaking silently down the radiating white. Sora paid little attention to the small amount of pain it was causing him, to lost in his own thoughts. The words the man had spoken to him stinging deeper then the bleeding wound.

The sound of creaking wood reached his ears and he closed his eyes curling and uncurling his toes as he heard Riku approach hoisting himself up onto the landing from the ladder walking over to him briskly.

"Well, there's nothing much down there we can put on it except a band aid but I don't know how well it'll stick the way your wings go into spaz mode," Riku explained kneeling on the mattress and place a gentle hand on Sora's damaged wing. Immediately it twitched in response to his touch and Riku drew his hand away glancing over to see if Sora's face had become visible over the time he was gone.

The teen sighed. "Sora…what's wrong?"

The brunette didn't reply even after the long silence that followed. Riku managed to relax Sora's wing and stick a fresh band-aid onto the wound without a word watching as Sora shifted uncomfortably, not use to the feeling of the bandage sticking to his feathers.

"Sora…"

A tremble ran through the mattress and suddenly Sora felt comforting arms wrap around him from behind sending shivers through his skin causing his body to tighten up shakily. Oddly enough, his wings folded silently against his back giving Riku room to peer over the white feathers and rest his chin on his shoulder. His hands searched for the brunet's brushing against his shirt and traveling down into his lap and up the base of his leg to his knee and over where his hands were desperately clutching the material of his torn jeans.

With as little force as possible, Riku pried Sora's hands away taking them within his and pushing the boy back so his back was forced to lean into his chest parting his face from his jeans and stare worriedly up into Riku's eyes unable to reach up and brush the tears away which had spilled away from his eyes before he could stop them.

Riku stared back into Sora's blue eyes with equal worry squeezing the boys hands reassuringly.

"Sora… did something that man say upset you?" he asked softly.

Sora averted his eyes, concentrating on the steady beat of the teens heart which was pounding in his ear as he rested the back of his head on the chest of Riku's shirt. His current position caused a light blush to rise in his cheeks but the ache in his heart prevented him from feeling anything else at the current time. "He said I was a f-freak," he managed to choke out failing at keeping his voice steady.

Riku's grip on the boys hands tightened. "Your not though," he assured him.

Sora wouldn't here it. "Riku, I have fucking wings sticking out of my back, my parents left me because they didn't want to have a winged freak as a child, and the way…" he swallowed. "The way those people looked at me at the mall…Riku, how can I possibly be anything special? I went from being a popular bright kid in high school to an orphan living on his own with appendages that I shouldn't receive until I go to heaven! What…What if this means I can't go to heaven!? What am I Riku? I don't like my wings…I don't like this…I d-don't-" His voice broke and he suddenly found himself sobbing uncontrollably into Riku's shirt unable to stop the flow of tears which he had forcefully blocked ever since he had made it safely into Riku's care back at the mall. He hated crying and had found himself doing it a lot lately ever since the tragedy back at the school. Was he really this much of a wimp? Was the boy he used to be only three weeks ago gone forever?

_'I can never go back…' _he thought hopelessly_. 'That Sora's dead now…that life's dead…a shadow of the past.'_

Sora was barely aware of the voice whispering gentle words into his ear soothing him silently as he cried, his body being rocked slowly back and fourth in a lullaby like fashion causing Sora's sobs to soften despite the fiery warmth which had overtaken his cheeks, heating his tears and forcing them to slide quickly down his face dripping onto his and Riku's entwined hands.

"Sora…Sora listen to me."

The brunet squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Sora…." Riku whispered into his ear. "Take a deep breath and just listen."

The brunet felt the silence press against him and awkwardly, he drew in a shuddering breath biting his tongue to stop himself from shaking.

Riku squeezed his hands in reassurance. "Okay," he began. "Now when your ready, I want you to open your eyes and stare straight ahead, okay?"

Sora frowned.

"I mean it. Stare straight ahead when your ready."

Sora pondered over his request, wondering what exactly the teen was up too. Unable to find anything suspicious, he carefully opened his eyes and stared ahead only to find himself staring at his reflection in the large glass mirror which he hadn't bothered to remove hanging up on the wall of his loft. He watched as his face turned three darker shades of red as he took in the image of him and Riku entwined together from his itchy, tear filled blue eyes to Riku's calm, caring face resting on his shoulder.

His hand tightened on the silver haired teens and he watched as the reflection did the same.

"Now what do you see?" Riku asked turning his aqua eyes to the image in the mirror. "Only concentrate on your reflection, not mine."

The first word that came to Sora's mind was "freak" but he had a feeling that wasn't the correct answer. He tilted his head to the side, blinking his blue eyes and watching himself trying his best to block Riku out of the picture taking in the tanned, smooth texture of his own skin and the messy, scattered, locks of his chestnut hair. His eyes silently traveled to the white feathers sticking out from behind him and he felt his wings twitch in reply spreading out ever so slightly so Sora could get a better view of them in the mirror.

The word 'freak' vanished from his mind and was quickly replaced with another causing Sora's eyes to widen.

Riku wasted no time in taking notice. "What is it? Tell me what it is that you see."

Sora pressed his lips together silently.

"An angel," he whispered.

He watched as Riku's reflection smiled and realized with a jolt of happiness he had answered correctly. Silently Riku withdrew his hands from his causing them to feel cold and shaky allowing Sora to curl them up back against his jeans wondering why Riku had removed them.

"Close your eyes," he ordered from behind him.

Sora obeyed without question and suddenly he felt something cold and heavy being draped around his neck tugging gently against his skin as Riku fiddled with it from behind. After several long minutes the teen let go of the object and Sora took this as a signal to open his eyes.

Quietly Riku snuck his hands back into Sora's and the brunette opened his eyes staring at his reflection curiously. Fastened around his neck was a silver chained necklace with a heart shaped pendant with wings glittering faintly in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Sora gapped at it, turning away from the reflection and staring at Riku in disbelief.

The teen grinned. "It's your birthday present. I've been holding onto it ever since that day."

The brunet stared at him silently freeing one of his hands from the silver haired teens grasp and bringing it up to the pendant rubbing it softly between his fingers. Riku watched him with interest lowering his gaze from Sora's eyes and fixing them on the pendant before feeling Sora give his hand a tight squeeze causing him to look back up and meet the brunette azure blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

The brunet bit his lower lip softly. "Riku are we…" his voice trailed off but quickly caught it before it ran away. "Or are we just friends?"

Riku arched one silver eyebrow in confusion but the look which had formed in the depths of Sora's eyes helped him come to an understanding.

The teens lips formed into a thin straight line lowering his gaze slowly. "Sora, me and you are… complicated."

Sora's mouth dropped open in panic. "Riku, what do you-"

Suddenly a loud bang receded through the air as the door swung open from the floor below hitting the wall hard and rebounding back into the doorframe noisily. An eerie silence followed soon after causing Sora and Riku to freeze in place, their eyes open wide with horror. Footsteps made their way across the wooden floor becoming louder as they drew nearer to the wooden ladder causing the hair on the back of Sora's neck to stand on end.

Suddenly the footsteps halted, allowing the silence to fall back into place. Sora stared at Riku worriedly, wondering if it was the people from the mall. It would have been easy for them to follow Riku's car despite how fast they had ran. Maybe they just hadn't been quick enough.

Much to Sora's relief, the stranger happened to be a whole different threat announcing itself in the most publicly human way possible.

"HEY PIGEON!"

The brunet winced. "Uh oh…"

"Yeah, uh oh is right. Get your ass down here."

With a loud groan Sora untangled himself from Riku who followed silently behind him as he made his way to the railing peering cautiously down at Reno who wasted no time in directing his look of death in his direction.

Sora was in for it.

"Is Riku up there?" Reno asked darkly.

The teen peaked his head over the side. "Present."

The red head smiled grimly. "Both of you get down here and come with me."

The teen looked at each other worriedly. "Reno, we just-"

"Save any explanations for Leon. He's the one making the biggest fit out of all of this. Hurry up and get down here."

The red head made his way back to the door and Sora glanced over at Riku mumbling a simple curse under his breath.

"Shit…"

It seemed like an hour before Riku and Sora found themselves strapped into the backseat of Reno's car staring out the window awaiting there preplanned death. They had only heard about Leon from Reno and Tifa and now they were going to finally meet him.

But not under the circumstances they had hoped.

_'Everything's messed up now,' _Sora thought grimly. '_So much for making a good first impression.'_

"You know…" Reno began awkwardly breaking the silence. "You didn't hear this from me, but this isn't going to be as bad as it sounds. You were going to meet Leon and the others soon enough anyway."

Sora blinked. "Others?"

Reno nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah, the rest of the Chasers on Leon's side. We need to discuss some things."

"About the bad Chasers we ran into today," Riku piped in darkly.

A small smile cracked Reno's lips. "Naturally."

It was another half hour or so before a sudden tremor ran through the car as Reno turned onto a dirt road which he traveled for another twenty minutes not even bothering to slow down as dust covered pebbles and rocks kicked up from behind the vehicles spinning wheels. Sora rested his head against the cold glass of the window watching as the road zipped by in a dirty brown blur making his head spin.

Suddenly the car came to a sudden stop and Reno wasted no time in getting out leaving a clueless Sora and Riku in the back. He motioned for the boys to get out and they obeyed clicking open the car doors and stepping out into the cold night air. Sora's wings immediately stiffened sheltering him from the oncoming wind while Riku shivered silently next to him trying his best not to let it show. Sora flashed him a reassuring grin which was the least he could do after all of this being his fault. The teen unfortunately didn't catch it as he stared straight ahead with a perplexed expression.

"Why are we going into a factory?" he asked loudly over the roar of the increasing wind.

Reno blinked at him. "It's the only thing we could find after the Chasers split up. Leon's fixed it up pretty well though so it's bearable."

Sora looked back at Riku and could tell from the look on his face his definition of 'bearable' was different then the red haired Chasers. Never the less, he trudged along behind the brunette as they made their way to the large scratched black door of the monstrous white building.

"Stay behind me," Reno ordered pulling out a shiny silver key and sticking it in the door handle which unlocked with a small click. He pushed it open causing a large blast of warm air to blow past them as it escaped out into the cold air.

Reno stepped inside and Sora followed pulling Riku along and shoving him in front of him afraid that his wings might get in the way. Slowly the door shut behind them with a loud bang casting the three in total darkness causing the hair on the back of the brunettes neck to stand on end.

From within the depths of the room a large clank receded echoing through the vicinity of the factory. From somewhere beside Sora Reno let out a small groan of annoyance and banged his fist loudly against the nearby wall.

"It's just me Cloud, I brought the kids," he announced. With a hint of humor in his voice.

Silence followed his words and for a moment Sora wasn't even sure if someone was there and Riku had been talking to thin air.

Without warning light's flashed on from above causing Sora to squeeze his eyes shut in pain. When he recovered, he directed his gaze toward a balcony over looking the dust covered room which was full of broken down, dented machines and various metal objects. A spiky blonde haired man stood gazing down at them dressed in a white dress top and black pants similar to Reno's except for a pair of fingerless black gloves which looked like he hadn't taken off in awhile. Sora would of smiled at him in greeting if it wasn't for the cold, blank look in his blue eyes as he stared at Sora; his gaze fixed past the brunettes face scanning the white appendages protruding from his back.

The brunet swallowed nervously and took a hesitant step behind Riku.

Reno clicked his tongue irritably. "Blondie, go tell Leon we'll be right over and quit scaring the poor kid."

The blonde turned his attention to the red haired Chaser meeting his eyes for a moment and then turning around slowly heading off in the opposite direction of the landing.

"Go tell him yourself," he mumbled coldly only loud enough for Reno to hear as he disappeared into the next room.

Reno stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "Smart ass…" he shouted turning around to the two teens who were staring at him with questionable eyes.

Reno rubbed the back of his head shyly. "That's Cloud, I'm sure you'll get to know him. Well… get to know his social behavior at least."

Sora and Riku glanced at each other wearily.

The Chaser turned with a small sigh and motioned for the two to follow. Sora walked along behind him with Riku trudging behind with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. The brunette glanced at him awkwardly wondering what he was thinking. Surely nobody in their right mind would follow him any farther then here.

"Riku, I…" But the teen grabbed him by the hand and walked ahead of him practically dragging him toward Reno.

"We'll chat when we get to where ever we are going, all right Sora?" he assured him with a smile.

Sora gazed up at him resisting the urge to frown. He couldn't wait that long.

"I suggest nobody talks while we go through this place," Reno called back walking down a small clump of rusted gray stairs which creaked dangerously underneath his weight. "We got traps set up around this place almost everywhere. Some in places we don't even remember."

Riku glared at him. "Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

The red head waved him off. "Shut it pretty boy and keep walking."

The teens face scrunched up into an expression of disgust and continued walking with Sora by his side.

The brunet grew uneasily quiet, trying hard to keep the growing feeling of fear deep inside his chest.

He was scared.

From the looks of Cloud, it seemed the chaos from the morning had really pissed off most of the Chasers. What would they do to him? Torture? A small scolding?

_'Separation from Riku because he's a bad influence.' _his conscious piped up.

Sora growled low in his throat. '_I wont let them,' _he thought.

_'And what can you, a winged little freak do about that? Hmm?_

Sora shut his mouth at this lowering his head and watching his feet as he scuffed along the dirt covered floor.

For he very well knew the answer to the question.

Nothing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Why am I ending it here? I'll tell you why. Because I am steadily becoming obsessed with Death Note and I need to write a few one shots to get the growing amount of plot bunnies out of my head because I will NOT discontinue this story because I adore writing it and now actually have TIME.

So please be patient and keep checking for updates, I promise you this will continue.

REVIEW!

Wish: (falling asleep over keyboard) Yeah… review… or I'll kill you or something… zzz…


	11. Feather Eleven: Greetings

Me: Heeeyyyyyy -waves- Well, I've been threatened with various object including a pitch fork so I now present you with the long awaited eleventh chapter!

/::/ Feather Eleven /::/

Greetings

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Awkward.

That was the feeling which drifted around them as heavily as the sent of dust and decay as they made there way through the run down factory where Leon and the others supposedly remained.

Sora frowned to himself, staring down at his shoes which were now caked with dirt watching the small black particles rise up from the floor with each step he took. He was sick of walking, his feet starting to throb within the binds of his shoes.

The silence pressed in around them, disturbed every so often by a crack or a small scurry of feet from the shadows as the mice carried about their daily business, curious of the new comers. Sora wondered if they were as scared as him as they were Riku and Reno or perhaps they accepted him more.

The thought slipped from his bored mind as others took it's place, still curious as to what lay in store for him and Riku. He just wanted to go back home and rest, kick off his shoes and sleep in his bed as the sun sunk below the horizon, the view breathtaking from his glass window. Perhaps he could even persuade Riku to join him.

Then it hit him.

Maybe he would never be able to see Riku again.

Suddenly the passage began to change, dragging Sora from the hazard of his thoughts. What little light from the busted windows above vanished, leaving Sora and the others in darkness which Reno seemed to have no motive to fix, the silence growing cold between the three as they stopped.

"So are we there?" came Riku's voice, aggravation brimming on the edge of his words.

Reno chuckled, the sound causing the hair on the back of Sora's neck to prickle. For the short span of time he had grown to know Reno he realized at once this wasn't a good sign, reaching out his hands and groping for his friend in the dark.

"R-Riku where are you?" he called shakily into the darkness.

"Sora just stay still until he turns on a god damn light."

"But I'm not sure exactl-" suddenly his leg brushed against something solid and he cried out, his wings snapping open on either side of him, a cry of pain issuing from somewhere to his left as his feathered appendage hit Reno with the force of a whip.

Sora gulped. "Sorry!"

"Shut it, I think you just took out my nose…"

"Quit being a baby and turn ON THE LIGHT!"

"Pigeon boy over there just ran into it, hold up."

Suddenly a warm hand groped Sora's shoulder and he let himself be shoved to the side, colliding with another object, this time human which he took to be Riku, his face pressed up against the cotton material of his shirt.

"S-sorry…" he muttered, happy for once that the lights were off, hiding the blush in his cheeks from the teen.

Riku gave no reply, the sound of Reno's muttered the only noise echoing through the spacious room as he struggled to find the switch on the object the brunette had ran into. Feeling his blush turn to one of utter embarrassment, Sora went to move away, unable to hide from the awkwardness of the situation even in the absence of light. He had forgotten Riku's irritation, his presence and overall existence the cause of it all.

Before he could move, delicate hands wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him closer until the smell of cotton overpowered his nose, a scent he couldn't quit place lingering within the material of his shirt. His wings twitched nervously on his back and he felt Riku's fingers slide over the white feathers soothingly and Sora shuddered as pleasure rippled down his spine.

Was that… natural?

Scared, the brunette tried to pull away but Riku hugged him tighter against his chest, smoothing his fingers over the delicate feathers which began to open and fold at the touch. The feeling was foreign yet welcoming to his body, the pleasure traveling down to the very tips of his toes. Was this how birds felt?

Suddenly light washed over them, the ceiling glowing with fresh light, several of the exposed bulbs broken and sparking while others struggled to stay illuminated. The icy silence returned, nearly choking Sora as he directed his gaze toward Reno's still figure, his hands locked at his sides as he stared at them in a cross between amusement and annoyance.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked casually.

The blush spread across the brunettes face like a wildfire and he struggled to find something to distract himself, not wanting to push the teen away from him just yet.

It wasn't that hard.

"What the hells that!?" Sora exclaimed, his pupils dilating as he noticed for the first time the giant hole in the floor, inches from where he had previously stood. The circumference exceeded that of his house and backyard all together, nearly taking up eighty-five percent of the room. If they had ventured any further into the dark they would of fallen.

Reno followed his gaze slowly, locking his eyes on the giant indent in the floor before turning back to the two boys, a smirk spreading across his lips, an expression Sora had grown used to.

"That, my feathered friends, is none other then a hole." he explained with a wave of his hand.

Riku released him now and Sora caught a glimpse of his sea green eyes seeming to glare into the core of Reno's heart. This wasn't going to end well…

"Also," Reno drove on, ignoring Riku completely. "That hole of which I speak of, is our only way to our destination."

Sora's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Scary, huh?"

"Your joking right?" Riku asked, taking a step toward the hole, gazing down at the blackness where the lights from above didn't reach. "What are we supposed to do, jump?"

Reno shrugged. "You tell me." He beckoned for them to come forward and they obeyed with slight hesitation looking over the edge, the darkness entrancing them. It looked deep…

"Where does it lead, the basement?" Sora asked, being bold enough as to place the tips of his shoes on the edge, teetering slightly. His wings flapped out on either side, bracing himself in case he fell and for once the brunette was thankful he had them.

"It used to be an elevator." Reno explained, stepping up beside him and peering down into the blackness. "But ever since the castle was abandoned, it's been out of use. Rumor was it collapsed since it used to sit above the hole but a good deal of the elevator was run by magic and not electricity. "

Sora drank in his words silently, one in particular catching his attention. He snapped his head to the side curiously. " Whoa, castle? What castle?"

"The castle A.K.A, our hideout."

A snort of disapproval traveled from behind them and Riku took a step forward, his eyes flashing as he stared at the red head. "Then what's the big idea with taking us to this dump?"

Reno simply smiled, his eyes matching the teens expression. "This is the only way in."

"But you just said the elevators broken, dumb ass."

Sora tried his best to block out the arguing by pressing his luck and leaning in further over the black hole, his wings flapping beside him sending dust and debris flying into the endless pit. An elevator run by magic?

Suddenly he remembered Tifa and his eyes narrowed in thought. She could use magic. Maybe the other Chasers could also. But from the sound of it Reno didn't possess such a gift therefore bringing them here was pointless. Perhaps Cloud could help them…

Or perhaps this was a different type of magic none of them possessed.

But what sense did that make?

"Reno, what exactly is this place?" he asked, his voice echoing off the circular structure of the hole. "Why is there a random elevator leading into a castle stuck in an abandoned factory?"

Silence pressed in around him and for a second he wasn't sure if Riku and Reno were even with him anymore. Testing his luck, he turned around, minding his feet, only to find himself face to face with the red haired man, the familiar smirk of amusement pasted on his face as his eyes locked onto his, sparking with mischief.

Sora swallowed nervously. "R-Reno?"

The man raised a single finger, placing it against the cotton material clinging to Sora's chest. "A have a question for you Sora, since you seem to be asking me so many lately it's only fair that you reply. Right?"

"Um, okay I guess…" What was he trying to pull?

"Do you think you can fly with those wings of yours?"

Silence began to nibble at the teens skin and he glanced over at Riku who was silently edging closer to the red head, his eyes narrowed in caution as he noticed how close he was to his friend.

"Um," Sora tore his gaze away from him forcing himself to look up into Reno's eyes. "no, I don't really kn-"

"Then lets find out!"

The finger jabbed painfully into Sora's chest and he felt his body fall back, his feet slipping off the edge of the hole as his stomach seemed to slip into his throat. He watched, unable to scream as Reno's figure grew steadily smaller as he sunk into the darkness, watching as if in slow motion as another figure pounced onto that of Reno's, a strangled yell vibrating against the walls of the cavern rattling Sora's brain as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Was…was he going to die? Surely he would snap his neck when he hit the bottom. His head would split open upon contact spilling his insides upon the rubble covered floor. He would die broken and bloody, his body left to decay, never to be found.

All because of Reno.

Hatred flared inside of his chest, and he felt his wings beat frantically causing a loud whooshing noise to shoot through his ears. He didn't know how long he had been falling but he knew for a fact that if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. But as soon as he managed to flip himself over in the air, he felt his body collide with something solid, knocking the breath out of him causing every muscle in his body to scream in pain. His face hit harder then the rest of him and immediately upon contact he felt his teeth dig into his exposed lip causing warm blood to burst into his mouth, the taste nauseating against his tongue.

Spitting in disgust, Sora raised his throbbing head, peering up at the circle of light from above, the sound of a distant scuffle catching his attention. It wasn't until he had hoisted himself up into a sitting position that he noticed the oddness of the surface he had landed. Instead of rubble and dirt like he had expected, a smooth marble like surface filled the circular crevice as if it had been built for it.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Reno!"

His voice shook the walls causing a small amount of dirt to rain down upon him. When he went to dust himself off however, he noticed that the substance had strangely disappeared, the white platform free from any sign of age or dust. Perhaps it really was magic…

Suddenly the noises from above faltered and Reno peered down at him, the outline of his face barely visible from the darkness. "Sora, you alive?"

"Yeah, I landed on some weird platform."

"See? I told ya he would be fine!"

A grunt of pain shot through the air and Reno's outline disappeared to be replaced by Riku's. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, all I did was bite my lip." he explained, wiping the access blood off his chin onto the sleeve of his shirt. "What are you guys doing up there?"

Reno's voice rang out from the distance before Riku's. "He's trying to kill me because he thought I pushed you to your death!"

"Well.. Technically you almost did."

"But you lived, I wouldn't of pushed you if I thought you wouldn't of lived! I'm supposed to be protecting you remember?"

Sora frowned. "Sometimes I tend to forget that with you around…." he mumbled, not wanting to be heard. The question was, now what was he supposed to do now that he was stuck down here?

As if to answer his question, the platform began to glow a tainted green, sending shadows dancing across the circular walls. Sora squinted his eyes, his pupils burning in response directing his gaze up to Reno and Riku who were staring with mixed expression of curiosity and horror.

"Hey, you got it to work Sora!" Reno congratulated, a swollen lip standing out amongst his features. Riku stood by him, looking overall, unharmed except for a small rip across his chest, the material of his shirt speckled with blood.

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Sora stammered, fear clawing at his heart. Quickly he tried to stand up, but the platform gave a nasty lurch, dropping several feet causing the brunette to fall to all fours.

"Just stay still and it will take you straight to Leon and the others!"

"What about you and Riku?" he called, digging his fingers into any crack he could find in the glowing marble.

"We'll be taking the long way!"

"Wha-" but suddenly the platform gave one last horrible lurch downward and Sora felt himself falling, the speed of the elevator causing his insides to churn as he clutched his hands over his head, shielding himself with his wings. If there was another way then why had Reno made him take this one? To torture him?

Testing his luck, Sora lifted his head slightly from the safety of his arms and gazed at the rapidly descending walls, the sight causing his head to swim dangerously. Everything was moving… way too fast to be safe.

As if to answer his worries, the elevator gave a horribly jerk, the force of the machine causing the brunettes head to collide with the marble platform turning Sora's world black as he plummeted into the unknown, unaware of what awaited him on the other side.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The first thing Sora noticed was the silence.

If it wasn't for the pain in his head Sora might of considered the fact he was dreaming. But it was impossible. In dreams he didn't have white wings sticking out from his back, he was completely ordinary and pain free, living the life he was so abruptly cut off from.

The silence hovered around him eerily, the steady sound of dripping water echoing against tattered walls beating in time with his heart. He considered opening his eyes, fearing the outcome of his surroundings not wanting to find himself trapped within the monstrous elevator tunnel stranded from help.

Then came the voices.

"Who…who is that?"

Sora's whole body tensed, his sore arms clutching his hair, shielding his face from view. Footsteps pounded against the floor from all around him, closing in the space between the scared brunette and his intruders. He thought about making a break for it but accepted the fact that his case was hopeless. He was in trouble.

Suddenly a ray of light swept across Sora's body and he managed to peak through the space between his arms to find an assortment of broken windows surrounding him from all sides, paintings and rusted lamps hanging from the peeling wall. This alone was enough to inform Sora that the elevator had taken him to the castle just as Reno had said.

The footsteps around him faltered and the voices grew louder, turning into an assortment of gasps and whispers. It dawned on the brunette that the sudden increase in sunlight must of exposed his wings to the newcomers and he felt the appendages curl in around him softly, his face reddening in embarrassment. He didn't want to deal with this right now…

"Sora!"

The brunette jerked his head up in surprise, his eyes focusing on the figure running toward him, the familiar long black hair jogging his memory. In minutes Tifa was upon him, her arms wrapping around him protectively pulling him close.

He brunette felt relief wash over him like a wave.

"Sora, when did you get here?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Where is Reno?"

"He… he took the long way."

The woman frowned, her eyes narrowing with concern as she pulled away from him. "Then how did you get here?" she asked quietly.

Sora opened his mouth to reply but then shut it, wondering whether or not he should tell her. Reno was in enough trouble as it is.

'But probably not nearly as enough trouble as your in.' he conscious reminded him.

Considering the thought, the brunette focused his gaze on Tifa's watching as her eyes wandered to the dripping wound upon his forehead and then back to his watery eyes. Her lips formed into a soft pucker as she put two and two together, sparing Sora the difficulty of having to explain Reno's cruelty as she pressed a gloved hand to his head with a sigh.

"He pushed you down the elevator shaft didn't he?" she muttered darkly.

Sora gave her a weak grin. "Well… I wouldn't exactly call it a shaft, more like a big black hole."

"That thing has been stuck for years, he's been wanting to get it started all on his own for lord knows how long." she explained, applying pressure to Sora's wound which quickly began to grow colder beneath her touch. "We explained to him that the only way he would be able to start it would be if he had magic from Akari, which for him you know would be impossible."

"Then why did it start when he pushed me?" Sora asked, watching as Tifa withdrew her hand leaving his head wound free. He was getting used to her methods, wishing he could perform magic of his own. Particularly healing for the amount of times he found himself bleeding these days. It would be a big help.

"Because," a deep voice penetrated the air from behind Sora and he turned on the spot finding himself face to face with the blonde man from earlier, his eyes boring into him with lack of amusement. "You have magic within you highly connected to that of the magic of Akari. So your presence must of reawakened the magic within the elevator." he turned away from the brunette, folding his arms over his chest silently. "It amazes me that someone with about as much of a speck of a brain as Reno could figure that out."

Sora scooted closer to Tifa, his dislike for the blondes attitude growing by the second. "Then… then how did you get here um… Cloud?" he asked, managing to remember his name.

He didn't respond right away and for a moment Sora wondered whether or not he had heard him.

"I took the long way." he muttered, his blue eyes turning back toward him. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Um…" Sora hesitated and Tifa took the opportunity to stand up and place herself in between him and the blonde, seeming to be immune to his cold nature.

"Can you at least make an effort to make the boy feel a little more welcome?" she snapped, hands placing themselves firmly on her hips. "You could of stayed behind and kept an eye on Reno, that would have been some help."

Not wanting to witness any more arguing, Sora turned his attention to the structure of the room, the marble platform fastened securely beneath him blending in to the floor, the design similar to that of his ceiling back in his room. The platform itself made up the center of the room, the size of it large enough to be a ball room if it wasn't for the fact that there was an elevator smack in the middle of it. He guessed it might be some sort of greeting room.

"Is this the kid?"

Sora jumped, looking up into the face of a woman with red eyes, her short silver black hair giving her a boyish appearance. Unlike Tifa she was dressed in the same outfit as Reno and Cloud, the black suit and pants seeming to suit her more then the skirt and black top. He chose to keep his mouth shut, lowering his gaze as Tifa spoke for him, hoping she didn't have the same attitude as Cloud.

"That's him, Sora this is Paine." Tifa explained, seizing the opportunity to stray away from Cloud who was staring at her in loathing. The brunette couldn't help but notice a certain softness to his gaze however, as if the glare was a mask to shield his inner emotions.

Sensing eyes upon him, Sora turned back to the woman just before she extended her hand to him in greeting, her eyes continuing to bore into him as if digging into the pit of his soul, searching for his flaws.

"Nice set of wings you have there." She stated as Sora took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze which she returned with double the pressure causing him to wince. "It would be good for you to keep them under wraps from now on." she added with a hint of authority.

Immediately the color from Sora's face drained and he stood up, straightening out his shirt as he spoke. "Everything that happened earlier… I can explain."

"Lets hear it then."

Ringing silence hovered around them and Sora felt his body freeze in place. This voice was new. He had met everybody so far, he was sure of it. Reno had said there was only five Chasers. He had met all… except for one.

The brunette turned slowly in place, being careful as to keep his gaze locked on the floor. He wouldn't look at him. Cloud and Paine's gaze had been enough to make him feel guilty, he didn't need the extra baggage. He would plead his case and then let them have their way with him. Reno said Leon wasn't that mad at him…

Then again Reno had said a lot of things.

"Well?"

Sora directed his gaze at Tifa who smiled at him warmly. "Go ahead Sora, tell them your side of the story."

"But Riku's still-"

"You can tell us, we trust you have the smarts to tell the truth."

Surprised, Sora let his gaze travel up to the mans figure, a large scar transparent against his handsome, rugged, face, silhouetted by long brown locks. His blue eyes were similar to Clouds, piercing yet strong. A simple detail which seemed to make all the difference. Leon had no need to announce himself for Sora already knew.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette broke into his tail explaining how him and Riku had been bored and decided to go out and buy him some new clothes. Despite what Leon had said about him telling the truth, Sora left out the minor details, not wanting to make the story any longer then it was. He spoke clearly and tried his best to make eye contact with all four of them as he spoke which became increasingly difficult as he neared the part where he had wandered through the convention, when everything began to take a turn for the worse.

"Can you describe the two men for me that attacked you?" Leon asked, his expression solemn.

The question threw Sora off guard. "Um… well, one was the same guy from school." He glanced at Tifa. "The one who Sora knocked out with the vase."

Tifa nodded, turning to Leon. "He's talking about Red."

A shadow passed over the mans face briefly and he nodded. "And the other?"

"Um…" Sora searched his brain, trying to pull out a face. Had there been another Chaser? Red had been the one who caused all the commotion. No one else had been with him.

Then it hit him.

"There was someone else there." he frowned, not exactly sure if he should speak. There was a possibility he could be wrong. " When I was running out of the mall with Riku, there was this kid about my age leaning against the wall watching me. He didn't really… do anything. But he was dressed just like the others."

"Description?" Cloud asked silently.

"He had black hair and," he winced at the memory. "Green eyes. He seemed oddly calm though. He was smiling at me."

Tension clouded the room in a heart beat causing the shadow sneaking across Leon's features to darken.

"Blitz." Paine hissed, her eyes traveling to the other Chasers nodding at each in turn. Sora stood rooted to the spot, aware that there was something going around that he apparently didn't know.

Perhaps it was better if he didn't ask.

"That little bastards still hanging around then." Cloud muttered, stepping toward Leon. "I thought Rosie would of done away with him by now."

"Rosie doesn't have the power or the authority." Leon reminded him, his tone grave. "Neither does the Boss."

"Since when?" Tifa asked. "The Boss was the one who recruited all of us, only he has that power."

"Blitz was recruited by a higher power." Paine informed her, her eyes distant as they stared at the molded paintings covering the castle walls. "He has no right down here."

"Who are we talking about?"

All five heads turned as Reno struggled into the room, his face bleeding and bruised. The tension immediately faded, each Chaser drinking in the site of the battered red head, their eyebrows raised.

"Problems Reno?" Leon asked, a bit taken back.

"Yeah," he pointed behind him, his eyes flashing in irritation. "THAT."

"I have a name you know." Riku muttered, walking steadily behind him looking slightly disheveled but in far better shape then the red head. "Where the hells Sora?"

"Present!" the brunette waved his hand in the air and he watched as relief spread across the teens features. He would of taken his chances and ran into his arms, happy that there was at least someone he could take comfort from. But something told him this wasn't the time or the place.

"You're Riku." Leon stated, not having to ask. He gave the teen a small nod of approval, taking a step toward him. "I'm guessing Reno's current state is your doing?"

Riku hesitated. "Yes, he pushed Sora into the elevator without explaining anything to us." he straightened up, his voice rising with confidence in his words. "I thought he had killed him so I… I hit him."

"He didn't hit me," Reno growled. "He mauled me. The kids got a good punch."

"Doesn't sound like you don't think you deserved it." Tifa smirked, her eyes narrowed. "Was pushing Sora into that elevator some part of your sick amusement?"

"N-no, I just wanted to see if it would work."

"Well what if it hadn't?" Paine chipped in, her voice narrow. "What if he had gotten stuck in there with no way out?"

The interrogation continued during which Riku managed to make his way over to Sora, giving him a small cuff on the shoulder. The brunettes face twitched slightly in disappointment but he was happy nonetheless. It seemed the only one who was going to be getting any punishment around here was Reno.

Still, he had to make sure.

"So, are you going to separate me and Riku?" he asked, his voice coming out barely above a squeak. Surprisingly he was heard, all heads turning toward him as the Chasers drank in the image of the two boys standing side by side.

Tifa of course was the first to speak.

"Of course you two won't be separated." she informed him, her eyes softening. "Leon just wanted to know the full story so we could know who was tracking you. Everything that happened at the mall wasn't your fault."

"It would be good to go out with one of us from now on however." Leon added, his eyes locking onto Sora. "I know it's a hassle and you probably don't like to feel like we're babysitting you, but after what happened today you should understand our position."

"It's our job to protect you, your stuck with one of us no matter how much you arguing." Paine stated flatly.

"Most likely Tifa or Reno." Cloud muttered.

Everyone looked at him.

He raised his hand, turning his back on them slowly. "… I don't baby sit."

"Cloud!"

"What if Riku stays with me?" Sora pressed, his wings flapping slightly.

Reno let out a small laugh in reply and Tifa smacked him in the head, her patience thinning.

"Having Riku around depletes us from having another Chaser accompany you, however you still need at least one of us whenever you go out."

Sora carefully processed this, finally nodding his head in understanding. He didn't like it. But he also didn't like having to watch his back wherever he went, fearing his and Riku's life. Having one of them around would ease his nerves.

But not entirely.

"So now what?" Riku asked, folding his arms carefully in front of his chest, mimicking Leon's position. "Can we go home now?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Yes." Leon was the first to answer. "But not until we've gone over some things."

Sora felt Riku shift uncomfortably beside him. The brunette however stayed still. "Such as?"

"Well, we've already covered the chaperone part," Tifa pondered, taking a thoughtful step toward him. "That alone patches up most of our problems."

"Except one."

Everyone looked at Reno.

The red head frowned, his eyes rising up to meet Sora's, the usual playfulness gone.

Tifa glared. "Reno…"

"No use beating around the bush with the kid, you just have to tell him and give it time to sink in."

Oddly, nobody argued leaving Reno and Sora staring face to face, neither one allowing their gaze to stray. What could he possibly be talking about?

The red head sighed, placing his hands inside the velvet material of his pockets.

"You have to go back to school Sora."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: My god, it's the apocalypse, I finished this chapter!

If you by chance notice a change in my writing style, I have been role playing A LOT lately so my style has reshaped itself ever so slightly over the last five months. Hopefully my grammar his improved too because this chapter was NOT BETAED!

Edit: Kairi Angel, you would make a great beta since my other beta moved on to regular fiction -tears- I'll look you up next time I update, K?

As of now, I am making no promises. But reviews tend to swat away the attacking plot bunnies and keep my mind in gear extending the future of this story.

Until next time!

You know what to do.


	12. Feather Twelve: Rosie

Me: Yes, I know I have been gone for awhile. But High School is my number one priority, writing is second. I have been getting more and more fans during my absence and I can say this right now, there is no way I can ever update this story no matter how long it takes me to finish it.

I hope you will stick with me and be patient.

Now where were we?

**Feather Twelve**

Sora wasn't happy.

To make things easier, neither was Riku.

But they had no choice.

"We want you to go back to see if Rosie is still hanging around." Tifa explained after Sora had ripped into Reno, flames dancing in his eyes. "If she is, you have to find out what she's up too. It's as simple as that."

"We'll be there of course." Paine piped in before the brunette could speak, reading the expression on his face silently. "All of us."

"We only want you to go back one day then you never have to set foot there again." Leon explained, his head lowered. "This is so we can guarantee your safety."

"By giving me to the enemy!?" Sora snapped, wings flaring in a rainbow of escaped feathers. "What if something goes wrong?"

"That's why we will all be there. You don't even have to stay the whole day if you don't want too." Leon nodded, his blue eyes locking on to his. "Just get in and out. Simple."

But it was never that simple. Leon could never truly understand what it was like. Sora had left his whole life behind and school had been a major part of it. How could he go back when society no longer accepted him?

Even if he hid his wings, everyone still knew.

"Just stay strong." Tifa whispered to him as he tugged his hoodie over his head. He did his best to give her a disapproving look but frustration consumed most of his features as he wrestled his wings under the warm fabric as they pulled up to the school. Riku was apparently already inside with the others and he wondered exactly how they were going to get away with this. Were Reno and the others just going to waltz into school dressed like members from the mafia?

"This won't work…" he mumbled, flashing her a helpless look. His blue eyes brimmed with worry as he wondered exactly what would happen with his sudden arrival. He had been gone for a pretty long time…

Tifa's smile outshined his worried features and she gave him her usual words of comfort before motioning for him to get out of the car. He obliged slowly, feeling his wings twitch in there confinement as he stood up. There was no way he could keep them contained for that long. They would grow restless within an hour.

"Tifa…" he started but she winked at him and closed the door, pulling out of the drop off with great speed. Sora was left alone, hands automatically placing themselves snuggly in his pockets where he fingered the jean material nervously, turning to face his destination.

"One class then that's it…" he whispered to himself, eyes set. "Then I'm out."

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

The halls reeked of its usual mix of dirt and sweat, lingering with a hint of chlorine. The smell of it stung Sora's nostrils, awakening the memories he had shut away with time. His sneakers skidded against the tile floors leaving small black marks, blending in with the assortment of others which had been left by careless kids over the years. Soras looked the same as the rest, yet no one would ever know those marks had been left by a freak with wings. That they had been made by someone different.

People walked by him in groups, nameless faces chattering unheard words. He averted his gaze, staring at the brick wall plastered with posters for class elections and J.V Football Try-outs. One in particular stood out amongst the rest, decorated in green ribbons, screaming out the words "Wizard of Oz' in big yellow text. The show was a week from today and from the looks of it the cast had made it fine without him.

He had been replaced of course.

The burning feeling in his heart began to grow and he quickened his pace keeping his eyes averted to the floor. The voices around him began to increase as more kids sped by, there jaws constantly moving, conversations jumbled in a mixture of laughter and words. He turned the corner feeling the walls around him pan out, listening to the slamming of lockers echo around him like doors of a jail cell. His throat tightened as the voices began to increase in volume, one in particular standing out above the rest as he passed a familiar spot, his hands clenching in his pockets.

"Leagues went well this year but it would have been better if James wouldn't have given us that test the day after, I had to bring my AP book to the pool!"

Laughter followed shortly after and Sora couldn't help but look up to gaze at his old friend, his spiky blonde hair the same as ever. Everything about Heyner was as he remembered, from the cocky grin plastered across his lips to the familiar gleam in his blue eyes brimming with competition. This look changed however when the eyes suddenly found their way to Sora's face, the grin melting away like butter. Sora hadn't realized he had stopped walking.

The others turned automatically, puzzled by the blonde's expression. There eyes drank in Sora look liquor, the taste bitter and the effect unnatural. It was like the brunette before them was a ghost, an image which was destined to become nothing but a memory. A person they had once knew, nothing more.

No words were spoken. In the silence that followed everything became clear, more clear then Sora had ever imagined. Their eyes spoke for them in every language and tone possible, the effect more damaging and terrifying then anything words could inflict. A wound which shed no blood yet grew with every passing second, killing him from inside. There eyes held no pity, no shock, no concern.

As far as they were concerned, Sora no longer existed.

And never had.

The pain didn't come. He could feel himself breaking, yet his body was not yet aware. Perhaps he had already known. He had arrived at school with little hope, expecting the worst. He had been correct.

The belle rang somewhere off in the distance and Sora let his feet guide him away from their stabbing eyes, letting himself be sucked up into the mass of people. People he had no right to associate himself with.

For Sora wasn't 'people.'

He wasn't even a person.

His tattered memory guided him to his classroom and he let himself be wrapped in the sudden blanket of silence as he walked into the room, all eyes locking onto him. He could make out Tidus in the back, his back pressed against the wall staring at him with the same dead look. A 'Wizard of Oz' cast shirt sparkled across his chest and Sora took this distraction to rip his eyes away from his old friend and place himself in a seat in the left side of the room, his nails digging into his palms painfully as his clenched hands began to sweat in his jean pockets. He removed them as he sat down, propping his chin up on his left hand, staring at the assortment of books to his right jumbled across the shelf. Voices slowly began to whisper but the final belle rang, cutting through the silence and the still image broke as the kids scrambled to their seats like mice.

"I was hoping you would come back."

The sweet voice filled Sora's head like smog and he turned his blue eyes to Rosie with loathing. A bright red bow poked out of her black hair like a blemish matching her blood red heels which she wore with a black turtle neck and skirt. He wanted to hit her, her cute ensemble hiding the insanity which lurked beneath.

A loud voice cut through the air and Sora looked away as a woman he had never seen entered the room, a pair of spectacles balanced on her crooked nose looking like a teacher out of a sitcom.

"Students, I will be your sub for the day…"

Sora gave a small sigh of relief. Now he didn't have to worry about whether or not he had been taken off the attendance list. He felt his wings flutter slightly, shifting the fabric of his sweatshirt and he struggled to hide it, leaning his back against the rickety back of the desk.

A small giggle reached his ears.

Sora snapped his head to the side, allowing his eyes to drink in Rosie seated perfectly behind him, her yellow eyes flashing with interest. Part of him wanted to run, to get away from the stupid place he had once dedicated his whole life too. Rosie was just another reason to leave. Clearly he was no longer accepted, so why should he linger?

Suddenly it dawned on him.

Everything was Rosie's fault.

Hatred flooded through him and he narrowed his gaze at the yellow eyed girl, his wings fighting to escape there confinement and fan out in irritation. She noticed, smirking and handing him a sheet of paper which the brunette stared at suspiciously before taking it into his shaking hand.

'_What is she up too?' _he thought quietly. Passing notes seemed below her. Quietly he unfolded the paper and ran his eyes across the scribbled text hastily:

'_**Why are you here?'**_

Sora gritted his teeth. Like _she _didn't know.

Silently he scribbled back an answer, his hand shaking as he wrote:

'_**They sent me back…'**_

He folded the paper and tossed it behind him lowering his head onto his desk. He figured she would know who 'they' was referring too. It was obvious. She had come back too, mainly because he had. Everything had worked out for both sides.

He felt another tap on his shoulder and he reached his hand behind him, wrenching the paper from her grasp and opening it, reading:

'_**Hm… wonder why.'**_

A small arrow pointed to the fold in the paper and Sora turned it over finding unseen text on the back, the letters slightly blacker:

'_**So how's Leon?'**_

Rage filled him and he snapped his head back, his eyes locking with hers before he could stop himself. Immediately every nerve and hair on Sora's body stood on end as if he had been struck by lightening, his skin prickling. His fingers twitched against the rough surface of the paper, trying to bring feeling back into the rest of his limbs as he struggled to look away from Rosie. All he could see was her eyes… eyes from a world which longed to seize him…use him…

"CLASS PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!"

She blinked and Sora felt his body unfreeze, his arms heavy and drooping at his sides feeling as if he had just ran for miles. He turned back toward his desk with difficulty, spreading the paper out before him and glancing at the teacher who was more interested in Tidus's side of the room where a card game had commenced between the boys without her noticing until now.

Shaken by what had just happened Sora placed a hand to his head, messaging the skin which was starting to pound near his temples. He felt sick. If he could just gather the courage to get up and leave he could be home free. He couldn't take this anymore…

He looked back down at the note wearily. He couldn't believe she had addressed Leon. After she betrayed him and the whole group…

"…Hm?" The brunette blinked several times as he watched the scribbled words across the page began to twist and coil, the black ink oozing across the thin material until a whole new set of words were jumbled together glowing back at Sora. He hesitated before reading knowing that what had just happened was not natural. His own eyes could be burned out for all he knew. He gave in however, his curiosity getting the better of him as he leaned over and drank in the message word for word:

'_**I bet they're making you feel all warm and cozy.'**_

The brunette's shoulders stiffened in reply but the tension immediately began to fade, his muscles relaxing for no apparent reason at all. God, did it feel good. His head slumped forward, resting on the right hand side of the desk feeling the smooth wood press against his cheek making him sigh. He had never felt such peace, at least not lately. So what if his friends hated him? He was in heaven. Every nerve in his body was at rest throwing him into a dream like state he never wanted to escape from.

The message began to twist once again and Sora managed to raise his head just enough to get a good view of the words:

'_**Your little friends on it too I bet. They'll hurt you soon enough with their lies.'**_

At once the bliss faded only to be replaced by sadness so powerful he felt his heart had literally broken in too. Tears welled up in his azure eyes, spilling down his cheeks like wine fighting the screams clawing at the interior of his throat. He wanted to die, to throw himself at the feet of his enemies and watch his own blood drip across his skin. No one loved him; he was just a tool to be used. Helpless and alone…

'_**You can trust us though; we'll take you to a place where you belong…'**_

The onslaught of emotions faded momentarily and the brunette gripped at his desk for dear life, his heart beating frantically in his chest. What was happening too him? It had to stop… he would go crazy…

'_**..a place full of happiness and pleasure.'**_

Electricity shot through Sora's body causing his fingers to loosen there hold on the corners of his desk. Heat began to rise from his skin, spreading to his toes and back again sending his nerves into a frenzy. He felt wrong, his body aroused and open to the world, growing hot and uncomfortable in the confinements of his clothes.

"Nnn…" he wrapped his arms around his chest, curling into himself, and resisting the urge to claw, scratch, touch, anything. He was going mad. Sweat dripped from his face leaving trails of moisture against his skin as it trickled down to his neck, the feeling making him shudder with anticipation. He wished Riku was there, the only person he would ever confide in to satisfy his tormented body.

The belle rang somewhere off in the distance and Sora could feel the bodies shifting around him. He couldn't move, if he did he would crumble, give in to his urges.

Cold fingers curled themselves around the brunettes arm, yanking him up from his seat providing him with a source of balance. Rosie's smug face sang back at him as they walked, her eyes glowing with a sense of triumph. Sora was powerless against her manipulations.

"You're fun to play with." She commented waiting until the last few kids left the room before guiding Sora forward. "Your body will recover in a bit. Unless of course you want one of us to recover it for you. "Her grip tightened on his arm and a small gasp escaped the brunette's throat as another jolt soared through his nerves. He wanted to scream, he had never felt so horribly confused. He would do anything. Anything to rid himself of this feeling.

The lighting immediately changed as they left the room only to be blocked from view as a hand shot out of nowhere, slamming into the frame of the doorway inches from Rosie's head.

She smiled, un-phased. "Hello Reno."

"Let go of the pigeon, bitch." he growled, his eyes stabbing into her with loathing. "I know you weren't really thinking you would be able to get him out all by yourself with us around."

"The only reason I am here is to see exactly what makes this kid so special," She informed him coldly.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "The whole wing thing didn't catch your attention the first time around?"

"Besides that," She whispered, glancing at a small group if kids who had decided to stop and watch, her gaze sending them on their way. "This kid is said to be the god of Akari, to me he is nothing but a little brat with feathers." her eyes shifted to the brunette and a smirk painted itself across her pink lips. "If you were so wonderful then you wouldn't have to be protected now would you? You're nothing but a worthless teenager."

"I disagree."

The three turned in unison and Rosie's eyes lit up with interest at the site of Riku leaning against the doorway, a look as cold as ice flowing from his aqua eyes. Sora would have felt relief if his body wasn't turning against him, wanting to do nothing more then tangle his fingers in the teens silvery hair letting his lips be captured by his own. He could only imagine how he appeared right now; his eyes half lidded, face flushed, and breathe shallow. It was humiliating to be lowered to such a state.

"Sora, come here." Riku beckoned, holding his hand out toward him. Reno watched on with a piercing glare, his arms folded across his chest. He was powerless to touch Rosie as long as she was considered a student of the school.

The brunette made to move, to pull his weak arm out of Rosie's grasp but she held on tight, another shock shooting through his body causing his knees to buckle. The hotness immediately faded filling the empty space with rage, raw anger spreading through his veins darkening his eyes and soul.

"Sora!" Rosie's hand removed itself only to be replaced by another, the touch causing his head to snap up, glaring into the eyes of his friend.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, pulling his arm away watching the look of shock fill Riku's eyes. He liked it, the way the look of caring and concern died at the coldness of his words.

"They don't really care about you Sora; you're nothing but a tool." Rosie explained, folding her arms quietly across her chest with a smile. "You were born into this world to be used, to be betrayed, stepped on, and deceived. Your only purpose is to bring ultimate power to whatever side of Akari claims you first. Being born into a human world was unfortunate."

"Shut the hell up!" Reno roared, flames dancing in his eyes. "It's your fucking brother that see's him as a too, not us! That's why we split from you guys in the first place!"

"My brother doesn't lie, that's why." Rosie hissed, eyes flashing. "He knows how things work in our world. "

"Well things work differently in ours, someone like you who lives in the muck wouldn't know." his eyes shifted slightly and a grin slid across his face like silk. "Besides, you're too much of a bitch to try and understand how the rest of the world works. You have power in your little shadow world, in the light your just some whiny little brat with high heels."

"Funny." Rosie whispered, the air around them suddenly becoming cold causing the florescent lights to flicker. "Axel said the exact same thing about you."

A silence so powerful hovered around them that Sora was sure he had gone deaf. The world around them seemed to freeze, the hallways free of people and class rooms silent as if Rosie's words had been heard all around the world. Amidst his anger Sora directed his gaze to Reno, his face white as a sheet, eye's watering with rage. The brunette had never seen the man so petrified.

Who was Axel?

"Sora…"

The brunettes head snapped to the side and his eyes rested on Riku, the teen's eyes swimming with desperation. He looked helpless as to what was going on, a look Sora had never seen placed upon his features. The bickering between Reno and Rosie had completely blocked him out of the situation, not wanting to interrupt and risk the brunette harm in Rosie's clutches.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, to tell him it was alright, but another shock rocketed through his body twisting his heart into a knot, destroying every good feeling he had managed to conjure up over time. His eyes burned into Riku like fire, the blue pigment of his once azure orbs tainted black making him look like a lifeless doll.

Rosie turned toward him and the teen stumbled back, tearing his eyes away from Sora. She gazed at Riku like a lioness before its prey; the feathered teen kneeled beside her like a pet.

"And you." she smirked. "You don't even belong here, do you? You're just here because the little birdie needed a friend. "

Riku's face flickered but he stared Rosie down, standing his ground.

She straightened up, placing her hands on her hips, the rough fabric scraping against her painted nails. "If I were you I would have hit the road like the rest of the brats friends did. But no, you want to stick around and play Mr. Hero don't you? You heard the others mumbling about other worlds and gods and decided you wanted to try and get a share of the fame. You wanted to feel important."

"I'm still here because I care about Sora and I'm sick of you people fucking around with him like he's some god damn tool!" he hissed, letting his voice shatter the tension created by Rosie's words.

"Well if that's true then I suggest you stop sticking your nose in affairs that don't concern you." she answered coolly. "If you value your life."

"I value Sora's more…" he muttered only loud enough for her to hear. He had considered that long ago, back when the brunette was still in the hospital. Rosie's words meant nothing.

"What, you think you can protect him?" she snapped her fingers, locking her gaze on the teens, holding it steadily. "You're nothing! You're not even a descendant from Akari; you're just some love sick human. You're fighting for a lost cause; this boy is going to be used no matter which side wins him in the end. "

"I won't allow that." the words were spilling from him freely now, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. He hated her so much. Why couldn't she see Sora as a person!?

The raven haired girl laughed, her high heels stamping against the marble floor leaving black marks against the white surface. "You hear that Sora? He's going to protect you and put up with all the trouble you cause. He's even going to risk his LIFE for you!" she held out her hand, curving her thumb and index finger into a C so Riku's image looked as if it were being crushed like a bug between her painted nails. "I could kill him right here with little mess and all his effort would be put too waste. How would that make you feel Sora, alone?" She narrowed her eyes at him and Sora felt another jolt of pain, the anger building until hot tears beaded in the corners of his glass eyes.

"Tell him Sora." she hissed, amusement coating her words like sugar. "Tell him how worthless he is to you. Tell him that you don't love him and you can handle everything on your own. His life is going to be wasted all because of you, the least you can do for him, if you can do anything, is make sure he's better off with you out of the picture!"

He waited for the guilt to press against his heart but the rage swallowed it up greedily. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to obey Rosie and watch Riku's reaction to his words. The hurt in his eyes, his loss for speech. After everything he had done for him and Sora having the power to shatter it so easily made him smile, the corners of his lips twitching into position.

But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. That wasn't like him.

Rosie hissed in irritation and Sora wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he felt the rage reach its peak, digging his nails into his skin, blood flowing across his fingers. God, he wanted it to stop! He didn't hate Riku he loved him, yet… he wanted to lash out… to yell, scream, cry, anything to free himself from the anger eating away at him.

He could hear Rosie speaking too him, feel his knees leave the ground as he stood against his will. All he could see was Riku, his black eyes drinking him in hungrily craving his pain. He felt like an animal waiting to pounce, his mouth open, nails coated in his own blood.

But he couldn't.

Sora would not say such things to Riku.

"NO!" he tore his eyes away, focusing them on Rosie letting his anger gush from him like water. He poured every once of hate into his gaze, watching as her yellow eyes widened in shock, stumbling back as the brunette felt her hold on him weaken. Anger, peace, love, joy, sorrow, his head spun dangerously. He wanted her to go away. "I am not some stupid puppet for you to control, stop doing this to me, just leave me alone!"

Her body shook as she spoke until her knees collapsed beneath her weight, eyes flickering like candles as she struggled against some unknown force. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth before she managed to bring her hand to her throat, choking on the substance. Her hold on Sora had broken, vanquished by a power much greater then her own.

The brunettes eyes fluttered and he stumbled back as his limbs began to give out falling into Riku's arms. His wings fought frantically in the confinement of his sweatshirt, feathers slipping out from beneath the material. Reno's hand grabbed him and lifted him off his feet and threw his body over his shoulder like a sack.

"Reno!"

'_Tifa…'_

Footsteps echoed beside him and he felt a warm hand grab his. He squeezed it softly without thinking but suddenly remembered the blood smeared across his fingers and pulled away. He regretted it however when he cracked open his eyes to find Riku running beside him, his eyes shifted to the floor.

Sora's heart bled with guilt.

He shut his eyes, letting the heaviness weighing down his body consume him as he heard footsteps echo around from all sides, each Chaser positioned around him. He wondered where they had been during Sora's time of peril. Hadn't they said they would be there? Why didn't they help?

He was so confused.

"Say good-bye to your school Sora." he heard Leon's rough voice call out from his left. "This is the last time you'll ever see it."

"I don't think he's disappointed." Reno laughed darkly.

Yet part of him was.

Sora let his eyelids part, the place he had once practically called his home sinking into the distance. He would no longer arrive in the early hours of the morning to greet the boys on the swim team, the smell of chlorine imbedded in his nostrils and wafting from his skin. His friends would no longer search for him in the hallways, his name vacant from the cast list for the school production he had dreamed of starring in over his summer vacation with Tidus and the others. They had practiced all summer together, reading scripts at the park and swat at the local pools until the lifeguards knew them by name. His whole life had revolved around that school. Inside were his friends and future.

'_That future is no longer your's,' _his conscience reminded him quietly. '_You are someone else now.'_

Tears tickled the skin beneath his eyes and he shut them, letting the image of the school linger in the darkness behind his eyelids before sinking into the confinement of his memory.

'…_I know.'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Meh… this chapter was okay, my writings getting a bit choppy because of role playing. I am desperately trying to fix it. This was not rushed, mind you I spent a great deal of time on this chapter but over a long period due to conflicts. Its High School people, you know the drill.

Reviews make me update fast though! -wink-


End file.
